


Oh, He Wants Me

by Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house



Series: Overdose [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Deities, Levi is basically the God of sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pheromones, Possessive Levi, riren - Freeform, sort of modern sort of in the future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 73,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger was fucked. Ironically in both the figurative and literal sense.<br/>On the one hand, there was the misfortune of having made a colossally stupid bet with one Jean Kirschtein involving the two of them racing to get laid ASAP. If he failed that, he would be figuratively fucked.<br/>On the other hand, if he were to succeed in completing the bet, he would be well and truly fucked in the most literal sense of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Heat Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Eren is in college, this universe is set a little ways in the future, and there are humans who have evolved this kind of...I don't know, chemistry thing? And it makes them great at sex and what not. Hence the references to deities. There you go, great explanation.  
> Enjoy!

“Fuck you, Kirschtein.”

Eren Jaeger was fucked. Ironically in both the figurative and literal sense.

On the one hand, there was the misfortune of having made a colossally stupid bet with one Jean Kirschtein involving the two of them racing to get laid ASAP. If he failed that, he would be figuratively fucked.

On the other hand, if he were to succeed in completing the bet, he would well and truly fucked in the most literal sense of the word.

What had initiated such a ridiculous bet? The brunette let out a hiss of a sigh. Unfortunately he only had himself to blame.

Looking around at the city, practically buzzing with its vibrant rush of night-life. The year was 2073 and out of all the changes to have come to the world over the years, probably the most surprising aspect would be the evolution of an extraordinary type of human.

A kind of mutation within certain individual's genes that brought about a change which improves the control of chemistry. Basically...

 

“A sex deity?” Jean deadpanned, assignment long forgotten as he stared at his friend.

Well, Eren and Jean had always considered themselves to be friends, even if the pair bickered every second of the day.

“Nuh-uh. No way. You're a looney, go home.”

“I could totally do it.”

“Pfft! You? Come on, man.”

“What? What makes you think it wouldn't work?”

“Uh...because it's _you?”_ The ashbrown scoffed.

“Oh fuck you.”

“Eren, be serious.” The taller boy frowned up at his friend. “If you could even have a conversation with one of the deities about sex and walk away with your balls intact, I'd give you a medal myself.”

Eren bristled at the comment, fists clenching by his sides. “Is that a fact?”

“Sure.” Jean murmured absently, his focus returning to his work.

“You're on,” the brunette, pausing for a moment before adding, “asshole.”

“What?” The ashbrown snorted, shaking his head as he scribbled down something in his notebook. “Don't kid, Eren. You'll get your face kicked in before you've even said 'hi'.”

Eren had to agree the likelihood of that comment was pretty high, but the brunette was nothing if not stubborn. “We'll see, won't we?”

Jean glanced up at that, noting the sheepish little smirk on his friend's face. The taller male rolled his eyes in a playful fashion, tapping his pen against the notebook.

“Whatever man.” Jean smirked, scuffing his shoe against the toe of Eren's sneaker. “I want evidence, though.”

“Huh?” The brunette raised an eyebrow, kicking the ashbrown in return. “Like a photo or something?”

Another snort from the ashen-haired youth. He gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Photo, video, reliable eye-witness account.” The boy shrugged. “Take your pick.”

Eren swallowed, considering the new information. That would make things a little more difficult, obviously, but he supposed it was only fair.

“Right.” The brunette nodded, mostly to himself. “I will. Easy.”

 

So far it was anything but easy.

It was all very well and good to announce that you were going on a mission to get yourself well and truly fucked. However achieving that goal would require a partner...and Eren was not having much luck with that.

It wasn't like the so called deities of fornication just roamed the streets like animals. No, they were far classier than that. It wasn't fair really.

Most nights the only sure-fire place to find one was at The Wings Club; once a three storey building that had had the floors removed to create one big room.

Eren had never been inside...and he had never had a reason to until tonight.

The brunette stood looking up at The Wings Club; the one place in the city where he would surely find one of the people 'graced' with being more in touch with their physicality. That was putting it politely, he figured. These guys were practically Gods in the eyes of society. Figures that humanity would choose to idolise such primal driven creatures. Sure, they were just people, human beings just like everybody else. Get one in bed though...good luck ever going back to your old life. Their presence is addicting, get too much and you won't ever look at another person in desire again.

Contracts with such beings usually only lasted a few couplings for this precise reason. Despite the incredible control such powerful creatures could hold over society, they wanted none of it.

Give them a night of passion, affair, wild abandon, and the answer would be yes. A thousand times yes. But only for the night.

Eren sucked in a deep breath, hating the way the air shook as it entered his lungs.

_You can do this. You can do this._

“I can do this.”

With one last rushing exhale, the brunette took the first step towards the club.

 

“I can't do this.”

Despite the rumours, the tales spread about this fantastical place, Eren couldn't quite believe the sights that met his eyes.

Bodies writhed both on and off of the dance floors, the throbbing music so loud that Eren was sure that he could feel his heartbeat matching pace with the heavy beat shaking the walls. His whole body tingled with the pulsing beat and Eren had to distract himself for a moment, choosing to look around.

Stairs wound their way up the walls to floating dance floors and everywhere dancers performed in swinging cages or atop enormous stone columns. The only colours present were black or white paint, with red lights in the black painted areas and blue lights in the places painted white.

It was a god colour combination, but Eren was more than a little distracted by the various torture devices that hung over behind the bar. He had to remind himself that nobody would attack him with anything in this place unless of course he expressly asked for it. That was a rule he knew he could rely on, places like this one were about pleasure and trust, not pain or fear.

Relax.

The buzz of his mobile was actually a relief, pulling the brunette from his increasingly distressed thoughts. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the phone, frowning at the name displayed on the screen.

Horseface.

What would Jean be doing texting him? Shrugging mentally, the boy swiped his thumb across the screen of the device and read through the message.

 

_Yo Eren, sorry to say this but our conversation from earlier...might have escalated._

 

The brunette could feel himself frowning, wondering at the meaning of Jean's words. This couldn't be good. Feeling his frown growing steadily, the boy replied with the one word floating in his mind.

 

_What?_

 

Apparently the ashbrown had been expecting him to reply, or at least waiting for it, because it took only a matter of seconds for Jean to reply.

 

_You remember the frat thing?_

 

A full-blown scowl took over the youth's face. Boy did Eren remember the frat thing. College rituals sucked.

 

_Yeah. What about it?_

 

_New challenge. We gotta get laid. By Monday. Or else no dice._

 

Of course. _Of course_ Jean would tell someone about their bet. Their stupid, ridiculous, probably doomed from the start bet.

“Unbelievable.” Eren hissed under his breath, stabbing out his next words a little more aggressively than was strictly necessary.

 

_You fucking had to open your big mouth, didn't you?_

 

_Meh. It'll make things interesting. See you Monday. Don't forget your 'evidence'. Photo, video, whatever just so long as it proves you did it. Later._

 

“I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him.”

But there would be plenty of time for those murderous thoughts later, for now...Eren had a bet to win.

Hopefully.

Unless of course Jean was right and he got his face kicked in.

Which was just as likely at this point.

Fuck.

It was the precise moment that Eren turned then that he spotted him; a surprisingly youthful looking man dressed entirely in black sitting at a VIP table over at the other side of the room. Black hair parted a little off centre, undercut, lean, angular features and practically vicious eyes that reminded Eren of staring down the barrel of a gun. Leather pants clung to the man's legs in a way that Eren decided should be instantly made illegal if his heart wanted to keep beating. Eren didn't even bother classifying the strip of material that was supposed to be a shirt as a proper item of clothing. The black piece of cloth stretched across, barely covering the raven's chest, leaving everything from his lower ribs, navel and abdomen bare. Loose silver chain-mail hung from the black strip of material, but the metal did little to cover up the expanse of milky white skin.

Oh yes...he was definitely one of them. How did Eren know? Well, other than the sudden urge to climb into the man's lap...there was the group at his table. All of them wearing the same emblem on their clothes; a pair of crossed over wings, one black and the other white, both outlined in gold. Similar to the club's own logo; a woman representing half of a devil's figure and half of an angel's. If Eren had been less anxious about approaching the table, he might have thought more about the similarities in the two images. As it was, he was too busy growing increasingly nervous with each step he took.

Before he knew it, the brunette was pausing by the table.

“Um...”

Every set of eyes at the table turned to him except for one. The grey eyes of the raven-haired man were trained somewhere in the distance, across the room where the dancers were cheering for some reason that Eren did not know. He didn't care.

“Are you alright?”

It was a woman's voice that broke the boy from his frozen state and he shook his head a little to clear it.

“Yeah, uh...h-hi.”

The brown-haired woman smiled, sliding her glasses up her nose to better look at him. “Are you lost, dear?”

“No, I...I was just wondering if your...your friend-” Eren's words stuck in his throat when silver-flecked orbs swivelled over to look at him at last.

The man didn't move from his languid sprawl, leaning against the table. He didn't move anything other those piercing eyes and they roamed his body once before looking away again.

Eren couldn't help but feel as though he was being judged and moments later, his suspicions were confirmed. Nine words were all it took.

“I'm not looking for any service from your kind.”

The words didn't quite sink in as Eren was transfixed by the man's voice for a long moment. The brunette stood there, mouth slightly ajar. If velvet could speak, then this man had it nailed; voice warm, deep but soft, kind of quiet and lacking most tone and yet Eren couldn't help but lean in a little just to listen.

And then the raven's sentence started to sink in. Frowning a little, the brunette wondered what the raven meant.

“My kind?” He repeated, tone questioning.

“He means whores.” One of the other men spoke up, gesturing first to Eren and then to one of the groups of people writhing about on the sofas.

Eren's eyebrows shot skywards and he took a quick glance at his attire. He winced. He hadn't really thought when he'd pulled on those jeans...charcoal grey and decidedly tighter than necessary. He did look a little like a hooker.

Shit. Okay, so maybe he looked like a hooker but that shouldn't mean that these people...that this _guy_ could just talk down to him.

“I'm not a whore. Geez, get off your high horse.”

The words had come out a little more clipped than Eren had intended and he almost regretted them when those gunmetal eyes swivelled back over to him. There was a frown almost creasing the man's thin brows.

“You don't work here then?” The raven asked, looking suspicious.

“What? No!”

One brow arched up. “Then what the fuck do you want from me?”

The surprise in that smooth voice came as a shock to the brunette. Wasn't it obvious what he wanted? The chances of rejection were high and Eren opted for honesty and a quick retreat.

“Well...I was going to offer my _services_ ,” the boy trailed off after emphasising the word to make sure that the raven knew exactly what he meant, “but you're clearly not in the mood for fraternising with 'whores'.” Eren shrugged, taking another look at his clothes. “Thanks for that, I'll have to work on my wardrobe.”

The brunette turned on his heel and had made it a whole stride away from the table when the sharp voice called out, stopping him in his tracks with but a word.

“Wait.”

That one word, one stern syllable, had the boy planting his feet. There was authority in that tone, a commanding presence that the brunette had no hope of ignoring.

Eren turned back, raising an eyebrow. The raven-haired man regarded him in a sidelong glance, critical grey orbs roving over the boy, up, down and back up.

“What the fuck would a kid like you be doing in a place like this?”

Assuming that honesty would be the best way to go, whether this exchange went well or horribly awry, the boy took a deep breath.

“I was...looking for someone like you.”

Steel eyes widened infinitesimally and then the man was turning in his seat. The raven swivelled his body to face the boy, straightening out of his casual posture.

It was like an entirely different person sat before him now, pupils seeming to narrow even as they dilated. There was still suspicion hanging sharp in those grey orbs, but interest was clear in them as well.

Suddenly chasing down a notorious sex deity seemed a lot more like being cornered by a wolf. No...not a wolf...more like a panther, lazy and ready to pounce at any second and tear him to shreds.

And then the panther spoke. “You have sixty seconds to tell me your name, age and one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass out the door.”

Eren had to blink a few times to shoo away the cat imagery.

“Sir?” One of the company, a woman with chestnut hair that fell to a little above her shoulder, stepped forward. Her tone was concerned.

“Hush, Petra.” The raven murmured, flicking his wrist at her dismissively. “Let me have my fun.”

“But after the last one-”

“Enough.” He muttered, voice almost dangerously low before he looked back to Eren. “Speak.”

The raven's steely eyes had never left the boy and it took Eren a moment to realise that he was being addressed.

“U-Uh...Eren. I-I'm 21 and...” the brunette paused, panicking as he racked his brain for something to impress the man with. And then it hit him, the one thing that could make him a game changer, “...and there's just about nothing that you could do to me that I couldn't recover from.”

True to his word, Eren was a remarkably versatile human being when it came to what he could withstand. Rarely sick and unusually quick to recover from physical injury. Of course, he had never considered this as a virtue to make use of in sexual escapades. Now though...it might just be his saving grace.

Intrigue lit up the raven's grey eyes and he leaned forward a little.

“Hoh?” The smaller male made an intrigued sound, resting his elbows on his knees. “Don't bargain with what you don't have, brat.”

“I'm not lying.”

Those sharp eyes flashed, perhaps in challenge, perhaps in thought of what this new information could grant the man, and then he spoke to the others around his table.

“A moment alone, if you would.”

Eren wasn't sure what he could feel tingling its way up his spine, hope, fear, anticipation, or more probably a mixture of the three.

The chestnut-haired girl stepped forward. “Sir, please reconsider-”

“Leave us.”

One by one the others at the table filed off, slipping away into the crowd until only the girl, Petra apparently, was left.

She sighed. “Don't do anything rash.”

And then she too was gone, ducking away between a group of passing youths. Eren swallowed nervously at the look of intrigue he was receiving from the raven-haired man.

“So, brat...” the man's voice came out in a low purr of a sound and Eren was reminded of his velvet analogy, “...you have my attention. Talk. Do you have any boundaries? Rules? If so, state them now.”

The brunette wasn't sure if he even had any rules, he was hard pressed to think of anything he wouldn't want this man to do to him, but there was something he would like to know.

“Wh-What's your name?”

Apparently that question hadn't even crossed the other male's mind as he blinked once, twice, three times before answering.

“Levi.”

 

In the end, his task was a lot easier than anyone expected. The convincing ended after the first time their lips met and after that the night was a blur of rushed movements and hastily passing time. It was like someone had hit the fast forward button and Eren was experiencing everything at 1.5x speed.

Levi needed no convincing at all to take the brunette to his home (and thank God because Eren's own home happened to be a messy house that he shared with four other people) and the night became a task of following commands. Move. Get in the car. Come here. Kiss me. Sit down. Turn over.

The pair practically fell into the raven's car, barely separating long enough for the smaller male to drag Eren into the vehicle after him, growling the word 'home' at the driver as he pulled the brunette into his lap.

Eren was only vaguely aware of getting in and out of the car, the trip was lost in the midst of hasty kisses and the exquisite tingling of his skin as Levi licked, sucked and bit his way from the brunette's jaw, down his neck and back again, over and over. Eren's head lolled to one side to grant the raven easy access, his skin growing more sensitive under the attention of the raven's lips, tongue and teeth.

The boy recalled stumbling out of the car, looking up at the enormous tower that stood before them, stretching up into the night. The building appeared to be black in colour and it reflected the lights from the billboards around until it was almost as if the building itself was glowing, lit up from the inside by refracting rainbow lights.

It was beautiful, sure, but even such a marvellous structure was no match for the sight heading towards Eren from the car.

Levi had taken only a moment to mention something to the driver, his voice nothing but a low murmur in the back of Eren's mind as the boy had marvelled at his surrounds. Now, though, the black clad man was striding towards the brunette, combat boots connecting with the pavement in muted thuds as he drew nearer, and the raven drew the wide-eyed youth to his side with an arm curling about the boy's waist. Stretching up to kiss the brunette, Levi began to lead him into the building step by step, the raven moving backwards and coaxing the boy to follow with playful little kisses, mouthing at the corner of Eren's mouth and sucking on his bottom lip.

The elevator was an adventure and a half, and all Eren could really remember about it was the feeling of the smaller male holding him up when the brunette had practically jumped at him, legs wrapping about the raven's hips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Eren marvelled at the smaller man's strength as he managed not only to hold the boy up without even a moment's hesitation, but somehow still maintain his control over the boy. Both hands busy keeping Eren up and steady, Levi commanded the kiss effortlessly, nipping the brunette's lips to keep him in line. One hand tight around the boy's lower back and the other wrapped beneath Eren's thighs where they met his ass, the raven launched the pair out of the lift seconds after the chime sounded in their ears.

The merry jingle seemed to echo in the brunette's mind as time seemed to slow for the longest moment when he managed to look away from Levi to see where they were as he was set on his feet.

It was dark and the raven didn't bother to turn on any lights as he moved forward, tugging off his boots, but the light from the elevator cast golden rays over the space. The boy caught a glimpse of a black granite counter top, perhaps a kitchenette, as he hurried to remove his own shoes. He certainly didn't want to upset the raven-haired man by breaking any unspoken rules. There were shapes of sofas at what must have been the beginning of a living room but the area beyond that held only darkness. There seemed to be quite the lack of walls separating rooms; everything joined into the one large space. All except for the raven's bedroom, one of the only rooms that was properly closed off from the rest of the apartment.

A flickering of warm light caught Eren's attention and he looked over just in time to see the raven lighting a second candle. The smaller man smirked over at the boy as he strode about, lighting a total of seven candles about the room, and suddenly the brunette could make out proper detail.

“Holy shit...”

The breath of a whisper escaped Eren's lips and he shivered upon hearing a low chuckle by his ear.

It was like walking into a dungeon, quite literally. Dark stone lined the walls, the floor felt cushioned beneath the boy's shoes and the whole room was dominated by a ridiculously large bed situated in the middle of the farthest wall. Eren had never considered himself a fan of canopy beds until that moment, looking at the gold metal of the bedposts holding up the curtains draped like a tent high above the mattress. Like a cloth chandelier; the charcoal material was elegant, decorated with bronze and gold coloured ropes with tasselled ends.

And there ended the sightseeing, for after only a few moments Eren found himself being pushed forward. He managed to spin himself around before they reached the bed, feeling the backs of his knees hit the mattress and gravity shifted as he let himself fall back.

Somewhere in the brief moments of Eren's distraction the raven had lost his shirt. That made Eren's situation seem a whole lot realer as he found the now shirtless male hovering over him with an almost terrifying look of primal hunger etched on his face.

There was a spike of panic that shot its way up the brunette's spine and he opened his mouth to voice his uncertainty, but the second his lips parted the raven dove in to kiss him. The tongue that slid into his mouth was hot, and the boy made a soft sound at the gentle flavour that came with the probing muscle. He didn't even try to fight for dominance, surrendering to the searching play. Hands wandered and Eren was vaguely aware of supple fingers working free the buttons of his shirt, but he was more than a little distracted by the way Levi was sucking on his tongue and grinding his hips in a delicious circle against the brunette's still clothed arousal.

“Jesus...” The boy gasped when they finally parted for air.

His shaking hands were guided down to the raven's belt and teal eyes were held by eyes that seemed liquid silver with flecks of gold in the candlelight.

“Give me everything?”

The sound of the raven's voice shocked Eren, so clear despite the man's blown pupils and the hard ridge of his cock pressing against the brunette's through their pants.

It was undeniably a question; Levi wanted to know just how far Eren would go in this one night. Or was there something more to that question.

“Eren...”

“Y-Yes!” The boy found himself agreeing, gasping out the words as Levi tugged his jeans down, bringing a rush of cool air as his underwear went with them.

The raven leaned in, ducking his head to mouth at the boy's collar bones, nipping at the flushed skin. “Are you sure? Your body? Mouth?”

“I...” Eren hesitated, trying to remember to breathe as Levi darted up to kiss him.

“You'd give those to me?” The raven murmured against the boy's mouth.

The smaller male ducked lower, teeth nipping from jaw to chest where he bit at Eren's left nipple, soothing over with his tongue when the boy yelped.

“Will you give me your heart?”

Another bite, another soothing lick, and Eren had to wonder how the fuck Levi had gotten his own pants off without the boy noticing because suddenly the brunette realised that the man working his way down his body was so incredibly naked.

He barely even registered the raven's next words as they drifted up to reach his ears, barely a whisper.

“Your soul..?”

“Yes...everything, God please-!”

Eren's voice cut off in a high pitched gasp as the raven licked a hot trail from his testicles to the head of his cock, a low and languid chuckle sounding in Levi's throat.

“Good boy.”

The brunette's cock twitched at the words and Eren wondered if he was developing a praise kink. Levi sure seemed to think so, smirking away before he sank his lips over the boy's weeping cock again, taking him in until Eren felt his cockhead bump against the back of the raven's throat and the smaller male swallowed.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_

Just as suddenly the amazing sensation was gone and Levi gave a low hum.

“Turn over.”

Eren couldn't move fast enough, scrambling to roll onto his stomach as the raven's soft laughter whispered against his skin. Moments later his lips followed, trailing open-mouthed kisses down the brunette's spine.

The sensation of Levi pressed against his back coupled with the hand that slid around to stroke his cock had Eren in a state of heated confusion, caught between bucking his hips into the hand toying with him or pressing back against the warmth behind him. He whined, praying that the sound conveyed his desperation to Levi.

It did, and Eren held back a protesting cry as the man moved away when the boy realised that the raven was only going to the nightstand. The brunette watched the smaller man toss a tube back and it landed on the bed with a soft sound. Not pausing to even really think about what he was doing, the boy snatched up the lube and flipped back onto his stomach, coating his fingers with a liberal amount of the stuff and reaching back to push a finger into his ass. He winced, stopping with the first knuckle inserted, and started to stroke himself with his free hand. He had to relax, all good things in time. The distraction of the hands suddenly on his hips certainly helped as he twisted his finger to coat himself evenly.

“God, Eren...aren't you just the impatient little thing?”

Levi's thumbs rubbed firm little circles into Eren's hips as he sat back, shamelessly watching the show that Eren was putting on. Working his way up to two fingers, twisting and scissoring them as the pain subsided. The brunette could feel Levi's breath falling on his back, hot and definitely not as composed as it had been a few minutes ago, and the grip on his hips tensed every so often.

Levi was fighting the urge to both stop the brat's teasing show and just fuck him now, as well as surrendering to touching himself. To combat the urge, he reached in between Eren's legs and rubbed at the skin just before his balls, working his way over the boy's aching testicles purposefully slowly and delighting in the shudder that ran through the youth. Eren was just through working in a third digit when Levi's long fingers teased their way up the underside of the brunette's cock and the boy exhaled in a rush.

The raven chuckled, running a hand along the boy's arm. “Getting close already?” The smaller male clicked his tongue, a playful smirk curving his lips as he bent, kissing along a tanned wrist closer and closer to where Eren's fingers still plunged into his ass. When the raven's tongue started teasing between the boy's fingers, the brunette whined in his throat.

And that was the end of any kind of slow action. The hands that had been playing with him flew to Eren's hips after pushing the boy's own hand out of the way. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that the raven had already rolled on the condom and was busy coating his cock with a little extra lube. Eren appreciated that; while the initial burn of being filled and stretched was one of the boy's favourite parts of sex, Levi was in no way small. The added precaution was more than welcome and Eren let out a needy whimper when he felt the raven press the head of his cock against his ass.

Levi paused, trembling a little from the effort. Eren frowned and was turning his head to look back at the smaller man when Levi spoke.

“Safe word.” He rasped, hips shifting a little in desperation. “We need a safe word.”

As far gone as the raven already felt, he remembered his rules. He needed his rules, lived and swore by them. Boundaries, safe words, the works if it meant for a healthier coupling.

Eren made a frustrated sound, wracking his brain for something, anything that he could offer that would make Levi stop rubbing his cockhead against his entrance and just fuck him.

“Stop?” He offered.

The raven shook his head, grip on Eren's hips tightening. “You might say that by accident and not mean it. Pick something you would never say during sex.”

“How about fruitloops?”

Levi laughed, a soft huff of a sound, and Eren tried to pay attention to the sound through his lust-filled mind.

“Perfect.”

The brunette keened aloud when the raven thrust forward at last, pushing into him in one slick motion. Twin gasps sounded in the room and Eren had to take a moment to remember to breathe. His ears picked up a soft whispered 'fuck' from the man behind him, trailing open-mouthed kisses over the skin of his back.

Eren couldn't believe how good he felt even without the raven moving. It should have been uncomfortable; at least a little, but all he felt was a delicious warmth and a dull, almost aching pleasure that seemed to hum its way through his body.

The man's thrusts came harsh, sharp and almost erratic in their rapid pace, forcing gasping breaths out of the brunette. His legs trembled and he cried out, yelping, keening, nearly screaming at the pleasure that zapped its way up his spine, curling his toes and making the very tips of his fingers tingle.

Countless profanities fell from both their mouths, some muffled against tanned skin as Levi bit, sucked, licked until Eren was a whining mess. At some point the raven had started stroking the boy's cock, aching and drooling precome, and moments later the brunette was desperately trying to warn the man of his rapidly approaching climax. All the boy managed was a hasty string of mumbled sounds that couldn't really be classified as the English language, but Levi's half-choked moan seconds later told Eren that the smaller male understood.

The hand around his cock slid up to twist around the head, thumbing the slit at the same moment that Levi thrust into Eren's prostate and that was all the brunette could take.

He came so hard that he yelped, hips jerking forward into the hand still stroking him, and his muscles tightened as white-hot pleasure shot up his spine, tingling in the base of his skull. The wanton moans in the room turned out to be his own and Eren might have been embarrassed had he not heard the sin of a sound leaving Levi's lips a second later.

A high, cracking whine that tapered off into desperate panting breaths as the raven thrust into Eren with abandon.

The younger male waited until the raven's thrusts ceased, his legs shaking as Levi pulled out and Eren couldn't hold himself up any longer. He collapsed against the sheets below, the mattress suddenly seeming as soft as a cloud in heaven to the sated youth.

Eren found himself being coaxed over to one side of the bed as the raven pulled the comforter from the bed, disappearing out of the room for a moment. He returned shortly, however, and climbed straight into bed. The brunette watched Levi ducked beneath the sheets, not bothering to search for any pyjamas or even tell Eren to collect his things.

“Should...” Eren took a moment to let his breathing regulate, trying again, “should I...go?”

Levi rolled his head over to look at the boy, arching an eyebrow at him. “Do you want to?”

“Well...it's your place.”

“If you want to stay, then stay.”

The raven rolled onto his side, blowing out the candles by his face and settling back down with his back facing the boy, and in moments his breathing had evened out. Eren wasn't surprised; he felt like his eyes would betray him and slip shut at any moment, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome. After all, he had completed his little mission.

_The photo._

Cursing silently, Eren scoured the floor, finding his jeans laying beside the bed. Reaching down, he tugged his phone out and brought up the camera quickly. Leaning over slightly after making sure that the flash was off, the brunette gave a little crooked smile and snapped a photo. He sent it to his friend with a caption that read 'fuck you very much'.

Take that Jean.

Tucking the mobile back into the pocket of his pants, Eren glanced back over his shoulder. The bed looked very inviting...as did the man lying there...and he really was so _so_ tired.

Throwing any and all caution to the wind, the brunette leaned over to blow out the remaining candle on his side and slid beneath the sheets, scooting a little closer to the middle before closing his eyes. He nearly squeaked in fright at the hand that snaked around his side and suddenly his side was flush with a warm body.

Not asleep after all, Eren smiled to himself as the smaller man made himself comfortable. An arm thrown over his chest and a leg hooking between his own. It was remarkably comfortable, easy for Eren to slip an arm over the raven's shoulders, surprisingly so. Not in the sense that Eren was physically comfortable, which he was, but...he felt no lingering awkwardness despite the feeling that he was currently tangled up with a man he had only met that night. It was strange...not quite a natural kind of comfort...more like it seemed familiar.

“Goodnight.” Eren found himself murmuring.

The raven-haired man shifted against him. “Mn..g'night, brat.”

With a drowsy little smile, the brunette closed his eyes.

_Levi..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So that's...that's a thing on the internet. Probably only a one-shot unless people want more of this weirdly perverse universe.  
> Hey, that kind of rhymed :D  
> But yeah, I watched a thing and needed an excuse to smut. And here we are. Hopefully that wasn't completely awful.


	2. Something For Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, back again. So I got a bunch of great response to this fic and a lot of people asking for further explanations and chapters, so I wrote this. And somehow it ended up being 2000+ words longer than the first chapter...I don't even know.  
> This isn't exactly beta'd...I mean, I read it but really, who could I ask to read this without any context? Honestly? If there are a load of mistakes, I'm sorry! Yell at me and I'll fix them.  
> A huge thank you to everyone who had commented and left kudos, heck, thanks just for reading this! ^_^  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Another day, another blinding dawn.

In the bedroom of Levi Ackerman's penthouse, two males groaned at the rays of sunshine settling on their faces. Shifting, the sheets rustled as the pair rolled towards one another, eyes closed, brows furrowed as they hid from the warm rays beckoning them back into consciousness. Eren's face pressed into the pillow beneath him, arms unconsciously winding around the smaller male ducking his head to hide in the shadows, tucked under the brunette's chin and pressed safely and snugly against a warm chest.

One of the drawbacks to living so high up was that the sun tried to scorch your eyes every morning. Normally Levi would have remembered to draw the blinds but he had been more than a little distracted the previous night.

Memories trickled their way back into the raven's mind as he slowly woke and a little self-satisfied smirk crept its way onto Levi's lips.

It had been well worth the hassle of dragging someone back to his place for all the heated moments that had followed. And it had been an age since any of his playthings had actually stayed the night. That in itself was a strange kind of wonderful and it was far more pleasant waking up wrapped in a warm pair of arms than it was to wake alone.

At least this brat...Eren, if he remembered correctly, hadn't crept away in the night. Not like the last shithead Levi had brought home. Nile had been his name. Nile motherfucking Dawk. Levi felt sick even thinking about him, Christ what _had_ he been thinking? Nile was a really sly looking piece of shit with greasy hair and thin, wiry limbs. If he was honest, Levi couldn't even remember why he had agreed to sleep with that bastard. He must have been drunk. Or depressed, one of the two. The sex had been mediocre, for Levi at least. Nile had been screaming like a whore the entire time so at least one of them had gotten something out of it. The prick had fucked off with a shitload of alcohol from the mini-bar and whatever else his slimy hands had found in the dark after the raven had fallen asleep. Levi had been _pissed_ when he woke up to that sight.

This, though...waking up to warmth and soft skin and the gentle, almost imperceptible smell of Eren, was much better.

Although the raven still had a lingering sense of doubt that perhaps this whole thing had been some kind of prank. Why else would the brat have taken a picture of him?

The kid must have thought that Levi wouldn't notice. Foolish, what with a million gold surfaces in the room to show the reflection of the kid's phone.

Levi could ask him about it. It would be easy enough and he could feel the brat stirring awake already. The raven pulled back a little to watch the kid wake up.

The brunette's face drew into a little frown before smoothing out and then teal eyes cracked open. The boy exhaled through his nose, glancing around before his eyes finally settled on Levi. The green-blue orbs widened and Eren blinked once, twice, before his lips parted.

“Um...h-hi?”

Levi exhaled in amusement, shaking his head at the kid. Eren was adorable, the brat didn't even know where he was if the concerned look in his eyes was any indication.

The raven pushed up into a sitting position. “Morning, brat. How much do you remember?”

Eren gave a little confused frown as he moved to lean on his elbows, looking over at the raven-haired man. It was an abrupt way to begin a conversation, particularly first thing in the morning, but Levi had never been one to pussy-foot around.

“I...where am I?”

“My place. I brought you home last night. We fucked. Any questions?”

Levi watched in silent glee as the brunette's face flushed a little at first and then turned a shade of mortified scarlet when, after Eren took a quick glance under the sheet at himself, the boy discovered that he was in fact stark naked in another man's bed.

“Oh shit...” The brunette dropped his head into his hands, giving a low groan.

The raven chuckled. “Remember now?”

Eren gave a slow nod, peeping through his fingers at the other man. “Um...I guess I should thank you.”

At that, Levi laughed. “Ah, shit. You're really something, kid. Don't make it awkward.” The raven reached out an arm to ruffle the boy's hair. “ _I guess_ you're welcome.” He teased, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting up.

Levi could practically hear Eren blushing as the raven got dressed. Well, really all he did was pull on some sort of robe thing, with an explanation of 'I'll shower before I get dressed properly'. He left the room to let the brunette find his clothes, heading for the kitchen to make coffee.

In the end, he didn't ask about the photo. Or why Eren had been so determined to get Levi's attention the night before. He figured it didn't matter and besides, if it ended up bugging him he could always track the kid down.

Eren left only after being persuaded into staying for breakfast. After all, they were only awake because the sun had come up and it was still stupidly early for a Saturday. Crepes were made and Eren turned out to be the most awkwardly polite person that Levi had ever met. He was so concerned with overstaying his welcome that it didn't seem to cross the kid's mind that maybe Levi wanted him to stay. Why else would he offer to make him food or coffee? Levi Ackerman was one of the most anti-social men on the planet, but this brat was too cute to simply shove out the door.

Levi almost hated to admit it, but he was intrigued. He didn't quite want this to be over just yet, especially not when he hadn't gotten to put Eren's endurance to the test. The kid had basically announced that he was unbreakable and if that didn't take Levi's thoughts to the gutter then God help his sex life.

“Do you want me to...I don't know, wash up or something?”

“Oh my God, brat, _stop_. You'll make me want to keep you.”

And so, a good two hours after waking up, Eren left after leaving his mobile number and name with the raven. The smaller male's suggestion of 'I might want to call you sometime' had never gotten a reaction out of anyone so quickly. Eren was scrambling for his phone in a second and it was so damned cute that Levi couldn't help but laugh.

The raven looked down at the little square of paper that held the brunette's details.

 

_Eren_

_XXXX XXX XXX_

 

A name and a phone number had never seemed like triumph as much as it did now. The handwriting was a little messy, scrawled in the boy's excited haste, but it seemed to suit the kid. With a tiny smile, the raven added the new contact to his phone and wondered how long he should make Eren wait before he called.

 

Barely a week had passed since Eren had won his bet with Jean. Of course the ashbrown hadn't believed him at first but the photo on Eren's phone shut him up quickly enough. Now Jean had taken to staring at him with this weird-ass expression of awe like Eren had achieved some kind of miracle just by laying down and letting a guy pound his ass until Eren had keened his way through the best orgasm of his life.

But of course Jean didn't need to know those details...

The ashen-haired boy had made Eren wonder a little though, enough to do a little more research on the so called 'deities of love-making'.

There wasn't a lot that the net couldn't tell him. The deities had been around for some years now. Apparently these beings inherited their 'gifts' through failed experiments concerning genetic experimentation. The goal had been to unlock the key to immortality, because of course human beings wanted to live forever. But as one might expect, the experiments led to human testing and a whole lot of brutal failure. Some of the tests led to death, others unlocked abnormally increased rates of healing and others enhanced human chemistry and pheromones.

Figures; Eren's family got healing, Levi's got killer chemistry. None of these traits were particularly common. Eren had never met another family that had inherited the Jaeger's natural healing trait, but that was probably because his father had been directly involved with the experimentation in its later stages.

There were certain people who had attempted to build religions around the deities, claiming that their gifts were 'divine grace from God'. Eren bought that as much as he bought the idea that pigs could fly.

The brunette was rather pleased with how simple these 'gifted people' really were when it came down to it. There was no divine power, no magic or anything like that. It was simple science and evolution; taking introduced changes and adapting to them. The pheromones in these individuals were powerful enough for people to be noticeably affected by them; triggering sexual desire much like the average person's pheromones, only many times stronger. The person affected is then in a heightened sensual state, excited and almost drugged up on the high of the chemical rush the pheromones produce. So during sex, the affected person is doubly responsive to any kind of sensation. Hence the mind-blowing element to making love with a 'deity'.

Unfortunately, the heightened pheromone strength was also what caused people to feel as though they have fallen in love, eventually becoming addicted to the person with whom their affections lie. It was a tough life, then, and the reason that most of the deities did not settle down.

“Wow,” Eren murmured under his breath, “...go science.”

The brunette had never expected for there to be more to these people than just..well, sex. But the more he read and the more he thought about it, it made perfect sense. No wonder most of the deities seemed closed off. No wonder Levi...

Eren shook his head, trying to clear it. When exactly had he started thinking so much about that man? It was supposed to be a one time thing, just a stupid bet.

Until Levi had asked for his number.

“Fuck.” Eren muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“Still studying, Jaeger, oh slayer of the booty?” Jean's voice called teasingly as the ashbrown passed by, grinning like an idiot at his friend.

“Fuck off, Kirsch-neigh.”

“Funny.”

 

Wednesday morning, Eren got a call. It was still morning and the brunette didn't recognise the number, but he answered it anyway just in case it was Jean. That guy lost more phones than Eren could remember.

“Hello?” The brunette greeted, scratching his stomach idly as he glanced about the house.

Usually the place was full with all five residents flailing around. Not today. Wednesdays and Thursdays Eren had the house to himself.

His half-sister, Mikasa, had left an hour ago to go to some lecture. Armin was probably working at their college canteen. Jean had his radio thing, also on campus, and Marco had volunteered to help out at a local dog shelter.

So nobody was around to see Eren drop his phone a few seconds after hearing a familiar voice murmur the word 'brat'.

“Shit!” The brunette scrambled for his mobile, thanking his lucky stars that nothing had broken, and held the device back to his ear. “Sorry, uh...who is...this?”

He knew, but Eren had to make sure.

“Did you have a heart-attack or some shit? It's Levi.”

The dry tone had said it all in that first word but Eren had hardly dared to believe it. After all, he hadn't heard anything from the man since their goodbyes at the door.

“Levi.” Eren almost breathed the word, it was a relieved sound. “Wait...is this a booty call?” The boy questioned a moment later.

A quiet huff of laughter travelled through the phone. “What makes you think that?”

The brunette paused for a moment, considering that the raven's question could very well be a test. “Well...you don't strike me as the type for conversational calls.”

It was true, Levi was not the kind of person who would deliberately seek out people with the sole desire of speaking to them. He didn't have that kind of patience.

“Clever brat.” The raven murmured after a brief pause. “You're right, I usually text. But I figured you'd appreciate the effort.”

Knowing the raven, even after such a short amount of time, Eren did appreciate the effort. Only he wondered...why had such effort been put forth? He didn't have to wonder long.

“Are you busy?” Levi asked, his voice dropping into a lower tone, leaving little room for Eren to interpret that question in an innocent manner.

Was Eren busy? The boy cast a glance about the house.

He wasn't. Eren had absolutely nothing to do with his day and the thought of spending it with Levi made his skin tingle. But Eren was nothing if not a little shit.

“Maybe I am.” He replied, feeling a cheeky smile curve his lips.

Levi must have heard the playfulness in his tone because he scoffed. “Right. Don't lie to me, brat, or I'll have to punish you.”

Yep, there was definitely no misinterpreting what Levi was asking. All the air left Eren's lungs in a rush at the thought of what the raven could do to him and he had to grip the back of one of the kitchen chairs to stay upright.

“God, please...” the boy found himself almost whispering the words.

Levi chuckled, a low velvety sound that made Eren's knees feel like jelly rather than flesh and bone that could actually support his weight.

“Come by my place?” The raven's voice had taken on an almost playful lilt.

It should have qualified as a sin for any man to sound that way.

Eren found himself nodding dumbly, realising moments later that there was no way for the other man to see it. The boy managed a strained 'yes'.

Another quiet laugh sounded and Eren had no doubt that Levi knew exactly what he was doing to the boy. It wasn't at all fair.

“Do you even remember the way?” The raven enquired, sounding thoroughly amused.

Ah...that could be a problem. It had been dark when Eren had gone to Levi's place and the boy had been more than a little distracted by a certain raven-haired man at the time. There was no way that the kid could have paid attention to where he was going.

But apparently Eren's silence answered the question for him, as moments later the raven chuckled again.

“I'll send a car.”

“I owe you one.” Eren said at that.

A pleased sounding hum sounded at the other end of the call. “Yes...you do.”

 

Not fifteen minutes later, Eren was stepping out of a shiny black Mercedes Benz, calling a passing 'thank you' to the driver before trotting his way up the steps leading to the building's entrance. The shining black glass looked no less impressive than it had at night; rainbow colours and glowing nightlife traded for perfect reflections of blue sky, clouds and the dusty brown of the other smaller buildings around it. Eren had been given a key by the driver, small and silver and apparently for the elevator. To get to Levi's floor, you needed a key.

Eren wondered briefly if this made him different from the raven's usual clients. How many of his partners came back for more? How many had been invited like he had? Did Levi always bring his toys home with him, or was there another place? How many other people had held that little silver key in the palm of their hand and wondered these very same questions?

The trip to the top floor seemed to last longer the second time around, although that was probably because Eren wasn't wrapped around another person. But soon enough the lift chimed, informing the boy that he had arrived. The gold doors slid open, revealing the hall that lead into the raven's home.

Eren took in a sharp breath.

Everything about Levi's penthouse apartment seemed different in the daylight. For example, Eren realised that while the golden flourishes were still there, most of the walls were white, not black as he had originally thought on the night he had come here. The lack of light had apparently played tricks on his eyes, but then again he had been very distracted. Only Levi's bedroom, which could be seen at the far end of the space, had the black and gold colour scheme that Eren recalled.

White marble styled walls summoned Greek imagery into Eren's mind. The kitchen was open to the rest of the rooms, cupboards lining the walls and a dark granite counter top to separate the space from the living room. There was next to no carpet, only large grey tiles and linoleum.

It wasn't until Eren's wide eyes travelled over to the mini-bar that he spotted the raven. Levi stood leaning causally against the bar, grey eyes roaming shamelessly over the brunette. When their eyes met, Levi smirked.

Eren found his voice at last, but the shock left him stammering. “I-I didn't want to call out so I just...”

“Relax, kid. I invited you here, no need to explain.” Levi's smirk grew at the uncertain look that coloured Eren's face and the smaller man pushed away from the bar to approach him. “You're looking well.”

“Th-Thanks. You too.” Eren stammered as the raven came to a stop only when his chest touched the brunette's.

Lean arms slipped about the boy's waist and the smaller man stretched up on his toes to peck the brunette's lips. It took the kid a moment to recognise the action as a greeting but he instantly preferred it over the standard 'hi' that could have taken its place. Levi pulled back, gunmetal eyes appraising before a smirk twitched into place.

“So you were looking to be punished?” Levi said with a playful little hum, taking a step back to give the boy some space to panic.

It was a wise decision as Eren instantly began to stammer in embarrassment.

“Eren, relax. I'm teasing you.” The raven said through a huff of laughter. “But, while we're on the subject, there is a reason that I called you here.”

“Oh?” The brunette frowned a little.

He had thought that this was just another of Levi's flings, like maybe he hadn't gotten the boy out of his system yet. But perhaps there was more.

“Strip.”

The word came quick and sharp, like a snake striking, and Eren's mouth fell open.

“Excuse me?” Eren raised an eyebrow at the raven, but Levi had already turned towards the mini-bar.

“You heard.” The shorter of the two called over his shoulder.

Eren had heard, he had simply hoped that his ears were wrong. After a moment it became all to clear that the raven wasn't joking. The boy gave a sigh, willing his shaking fingers to move, and obeyed the command as the raven scooped up a heavy looking glass, pouring a golden liquid over a round sphere of ice.

The boy's gaze dropped as he tugged his shirt up and over his head, shrugging the material off his shoulders and balling it in his hands. By the time he looked up again, Levi was crossing the space towards him. Eren opened his mouth, intending to speak, but the raven took the opportunity to push the rim of the glass between the boy's parted lips, tilting until the amber liquid could enter his mouth.

It tasted vile and burned its way down his throat, but the brunette drank until the glass was taken away. His eyes were watering a little and he made a face at the bitter after taste lingering on his tongue, but it was worth the nastiness the second he saw Levi's lips curve up into a little smirk.

“That bad?”

Eren nodded in response, scrunching up his nose in distaste. “I think you just fed me some form of liquefied hell-fire.” The brunette rasped, his voice sounding deeper after the burn of the drink. “Was that really necessary?”

“Yes.” Levi replied without a moment's hesitation, as if he had planned the answer ahead of time. Grey eyes raked over Eren's form. “Why aren't you naked?”

Eren couldn't help but flush a little. The man had already fucked him into sweet oblivion and yet, without the friendly cover of darkness and hasty, lust-fuelled movements, simply taking off his clothes seemed like the most embarrassing thing in the world.

But Levi wasn't moving, wasn't looking away or even blinking, and Eren knew that there wouldn't be a chance to back out of this. Not without expressly stating that he wasn't comfortable and Eren didn't want to say that. He had no desire to see the stormy eyes watching him now to fill with disappointment.

And so Eren set aside his balled up shirt, hands dropping to remove the rest of his clothes. Teal eyes held watchful grey for a moment before the boy's gaze dropped to his fumbling hands.

Levi's eyes never looked away from Eren's face, watching every anxious little twist of those pretty lips, hearing the almost silent breaths that fell, shakily, into the chilly air.

It was a little fresh in the apartment and Levi knew that. He had left the air-conditioner on all morning for precisely that reason. Not cold enough to be uncomfortable, but cold enough certainly to make the boy crave the extra warmth that another body could provide. That was exactly what Levi wanted. Distraction. That was also the reason for making the brat down a good swig of scotch.

He didn't want to admit it, but the damned photo thing had been playing on his mind for days now. Why had Eren needed to take it? Why hadn't he just asked? Was he working for someone?

One way or another, Levi wanted to know. So here they were, and Levi hoped that Eren would forgive his suspicions if it turned out to be nothing. After all, the raven was going about this the nice way. So far.

Looking back up, Levi saw the boy finally folding up his jeans and setting them aside. Briefs doing little to hide his half-formed erection, Levi made an approving noise and paced towards the boy. Eren wasn't expecting to be yanked down, a hand curling about his neck to bring his face low enough for Levi to be able to kiss him with ease.

The raven's free hand groped at Eren's crotch, palming him through his underwear and delighting in the surprised gasp that came from the boy as Levi nipped at the brunette's lips. Lips which parted with every new sound, making it more than easy for the smaller male's tongue to lick its way inside, teasing and tasting the flavour of the scotch mixed with the subtler flavour that was all Eren.

Sly hands pushed Eren's underwear down bit by bit, purposefully slowly until the material was low enough to fall to the boy's feet, leaving him in all his tanned, naked glory.

Eren was too preoccupied threading his fingers through Levi's hair to notice, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and fighting for a little dominance. Had Levi not prepared his scheme earlier, he would have been more than happy to let the kid do whatever the fuck he wanted with him.

But first things first.

With a near herculean effort, Levi pulled away from Eren, smirking at the pouting lips that tried to follow even as the raven leaned away. He let the boy chase him, surrendering to another kiss and another, but eventually Levi took a full step back and away from the boy, holding a finger against the youth's lips to prevent him from pursuing.

The raven-haired man's lips curved up into a smirk at the brunette's pout, the hands on Eren's hips trailed up the boy's sides, smoothing out over strong shoulders and brushing down his arms until pale hands took a gentle hold of Eren's wrists. With this grip, the raven led the boy forwards across the room as Levi backed up. Eren got the idea that he was meant to follow soon enough and Levi let go, turning on his heel and heading for the living room. He sat in his favourite chair, feet planted and leaning forward slightly in a way that leant him a predatory air as he watched Eren fidget a few feet away.

“Come here.” The raven beckoned, crooking a finger in invitation.

The brunette edged forward, wondering where Levi was going with all of this. He came to stand in front of the smaller male, making a surprised sound when the raven's arms snaked out to grab his hips, yanking the boy into his lap.

“L-Levi-” Eren's words were cut off by the mouth that pressed against his.

The hot wet drag of the raven's tongue against his lips almost startled the boy, surprisingly gentle as it licked, trying to coax the brunette into opening his mouth. Intrigued by the careful actions, so unlike what the boy had experienced before, Eren let the raven have his way and parted his lips.

Levi's tongue flicked against the boy's lips again, even though Eren had already parted them in clear invitation. The raven licked again, just a little ways in before retreating again, repeating the motion a little further so that he brushed the tip of Eren's tongue with his own. And he did it again and again until the brunette made a frustrated sound, the noise muffled against the raven's mouth, and Eren followed after Levi when his tongue drew back again. The subtle flavour that Eren had tasted on the raven's tongue grew noticeably more potent and the brunette realised that the smaller man was smirking. He could feel the curve of his lips and more, importantly the, lazy possessive stroking of Levi's tongue against his own now that Eren had followed into the raven's mouth.

Warmth indicated steadying hands on Eren's hips and the boy vaguely noticed the circles brushed against his skin by gentle fingers. The brunette pushed his hips forward into Levi's, whimpering in frustration at the raven's fully clothed state, and then the smaller man pulled away.

Eren blinked his eyes open, staring at the raven through half-lidded eyes. The smaller man looked up at him with a warmth that seemed foreign to his character, grey eyes soft and the almost permanent furrow in his brow smoothed out. He looked peaceful, content.

The raven-haired man sighed, like he had just gotten one last taste of his favourite meal before a famine, and the softness in his eyes began to fade. Leaning forward, Levi coaxed the boy back and off of his lap, kissing his way along the brunette's jaw until his lips were by Eren's ear.

“Go sit on the bed for me?” The raven murmured, voice barely more than a breathy whisper.

Eren felt the frown forming on his face at the questioning tone in what should have been a command. What was up with Levi today?

The brunette watched the raven carefully as he pulled back again.

Eren stood up regardless, glancing around. His eyebrows shot skywards at the sight of a queen-sized mattress casually sitting among the chairs in the living room. It was a miracle that he hadn't managed to spot it before. It was made up more like an oversized lounge than a bed, with cushions arranged all over the surface.

Making his way towards the bed, Eren sat on the edge. It was no more than a couple of chair lengths away from where Levi sat anyway.

Shifting anxiously, Eren glanced up through his lashes at the raven. “Are you going to join me?”

“Not yet.” Levi replied, and the last word felt like a promise. Like if Eren behaved well enough, he would be rewarded. The raven leaned forward in his chair. “Put your feet up on the edge of the bed about a metre apart and lean back.”

Eren's face flushed at the imagery the instructions conjured up in his mind's eye but obeyed. Legs parted as he was told, bent at the knees and giving the raven a front row seat of his junk. Eren turned a pretty shade of scarlet and he had to look away. He felt exposed and vulnerable as he leant back against the cushions, piled up so that he could see Levi through his legs.

“Is this...” Eren cleared his throat, still blushing, “is this good?”

Levi's eyes looked a hell of a lot darker than they had before, the man's pupils were blown wide, leaving a much thinner ring of grey around the outside.

“It's perfect.” The raven praised, watching Eren flush further. Levi felt a flare of satisfaction at the sight, propping an elbow up on the arm of his chair and resting his chin atop his hand. “Touch yourself.”

The brunette swallowed a little anxiously. “I-I...”

“Come on, Eren,” the raven-haired man crooned over at the boy, “...do it for me.”

Running a hand over his face, Eren cast a glance southwards. His cock stood proudly to attention between his legs despite the boy's embarrassment, the tip leaking precome and aching to be touched. With a sigh, the brunette bought a hand to his mouth a licked a wet stripe from the base of his palm all the way to the tip of his middle finger before bringing the now slick hand to his length. Fingers curling about the base, Eren ran his hand up the shaft and curled his palm over the head of his cock, exhaling at the sensation. He smeared the precome and saliva over himself, slicking up before setting a steady rhythm. Stroke up, twist the wrist a little at the tip, stroke down. Rinse, repeat. With Levi watching him, Eren felt even more aroused than he normally would.

“That's good, Eren.” The raven spoke up again only once the brunette had set a solid rhythm. “There's a reason I asked you here today.” Levi announced, pausing for a moment. “Well...if things go well, two reasons, but let's just pace ourselves.”

Eren's brow furrowed, half from the pleasure in his weeping cock and half in confusion. “Huh..?”

Levi sat back in his chair, eyes never leaving Eren's. “I've got a few questions for you.”

“Okay...” the boy mumbled, hand slowing as his confusion grew.

The raven began, grey eyes every watchful. “Why don't we start with why you came looking for me last Friday?”

Eren's hand stilled as the query sunk in and he frowned, confusion colouring his features. Levi's eyes narrowed and the boy didn't have to wonder long what had upset the raven.

“Did I tell you to stop?” The smaller man asked, voice low.

The brunette felt thoroughly confused still, but at least he understood the smaller man's glower.

“Answer me.” Levi's voice snapped a little in its authority and that had Eren instantly replying.

“No, you didn't.”

“Then get to it.” The raven commanded, nodding his head towards the brunette's neglected cock. “Touch yourself, Eren. You are not allowed to come, but unless you're about to come I want you to keep touching yourself. Got it?”

With a petulant pout, the brunette nodded.

“Good. Tell me why you came looking for me.”

By this point Eren was fairly certain that he was missing something. Levi seemed upset by something, and it had to be something more than Eren's shoddy ability to follow orders. But he did as he was told and resumed stroking himself, feeling his dick twitch at the attention.

“Is there a point to this?” The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow only to lower it again as his face twisted in pleasure at a particularly tight upstroke.

“What do you think?” Levi's voice came low and curious. “Is there a point to this, Jaeger?” The raven's lips twitched into a tiny smirk at the boy's extended silence. “You don't know, hmm? Because that would require you to _think_. That's pretty difficult in itself for a brat like you. It's got to be nearly impossible with a hand on your dick, wouldn't you say?”

Eren's eyes widened at the words and his hand began to slow, only to resume its stroking at the sharp glare from the raven.

“You're...you're...”

“Distracting you?” Levi offered, watching the boy nod. “Well done, you got there. Yes, I want that little mind of yours thoroughly distracted for this conversation.”

“But why?” Eren managed to get out, thoroughly embarrassed when he practically moaned the words.

The burn in his gut was steadily building but the boy still wanted to know the raven's purpose.

Levi gave a one-shouldered shrug. “A distracted person is an honest person.”

The statement made sense, but surely that should be irrelevant for him, right? Levi was enough of a distraction himself and Eren was no liar.

“I'll tell you anything.” The boy gasped out, eyes squeezing shut for a moment.

Eren realised with a jolt of surprise that there wasn't really anything that he wouldn't tell the raven if he asked. What could the kid possibly have to hide? Other than some embarrassing childhood photos, not much at all.

“That's good.” Levi murmured from his chair, a flickering of approval passing in those suspicious eyes. “If you keep your word and answer me honestly, then maybe I'll reward you when we're done.”

Something was hovering in the back of Eren's mind even as the praise and promise of reward clouded over his thoughts. Something was out of place...what was it? There was something that Levi had said...

It hit Eren like a slap to the face, like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over his head.

“You know my last name?”

“Observant. Good boy.” The raven replied, leaning his chin atop a hand. “Yes, I know your last name. Eren Jaeger, precious college boy, residing at 106 Maria Boulevard.” A flicker of something possessive darkened the stormy eyes watching him. “I hope to know a lot about you. But the details are really up to you.”

Levi knew his name. Levi knew where he lived and probably a lot more than that. But that also meant that the man had been curious enough to search for that information and the thought of that made Eren's dick twitch in his hand.

“Is that what this is about?” The brunette asked, voice sounding more wrecked by the moment.

“No.” Levi answered and, while Eren appreciated the honesty, it did little to soothe his nerves. The raven offered him a lazy smile. “Let me ask the questions, hmm?”

“O-Okay.”

Levi seemed to be pleased by the boy's willing obedience. “I don't have many for you, but they're important. Are you ready?”

The boy nodded, squeezing the head of his cock and managing an affirmative sound. “Mmhm.”

“Alright...first question.” The raven paused, making sure that Eren was paying attention before speaking again. “Why did you come to me?”

“I...” Eren gasped at the tightening of the coiling pleasure in his gut, pushing him ever closer to the point of no return.

“Come on, brat.”

“It was a frat thing, okay?” The brunette forced out the words through a rushed exhale. “This guy, Jean, bet I couldn't land one of the deities and I bet that I could. But then that stupid horseface blabbed to some of our college buddies so we were both given this dumb challenge to see who could get laid first.”

Levi raised both his eyebrows at the boy's almost babbled explanation. Honesty at its finest. But the boy hadn't exactly answered his question.

“That explains why you were at the club, not why you came to me.” Levi prompted, distracted for a moment by the way Eren squeezed at the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming just yet.

“It...it could have been anyone.” The brunette huffed out, breathless already even as he started moving his hand again. “But Jean's stupid bet was still in my mind and I saw you and-” the boy's voice hitched, cutting off his words as he tugged at his cock a little tighter than he had meant to, eyes squeezing shut at the sensation, “...fuck.”

“You little shit.” Levi muttered, but he was smirking when Eren opened his eyes again. “You saw the people I was with, but you let your horny little mind drag you over anyway? Unbelievable.” The raven chuckled briefly. “I could have broken you in half, you know that?”

“You didn't though.” The boy reminded the other man. “Although it felt like you'd broken my back when I woke up after...” Eren trailed off, flushing at the memory.

Levi's low chuckle was almost enough to make the boy come right then and there.

“God, don't make sounds like that. Please...” Eren begged, rutting up into his hand.

The raven sat smirking at him. “Just a few more questions.”

“Fuck...make them fast.”

Levi nodded, moving swiftly on. “Why did you take that picture of me?”

“You noticed?”

“I did.”

Well shit, Eren thought. Levi was every bit as sly as he looked.

“It was for p-proof.” The brunette answered. “For the bet with Jean. Fucker wouldn't have believed me otherwise.”

The raven nodded again at that, mostly to himself as he fit all the pieces together. It made sense and if Eren turned out to be just another college student then maybe this could work out rather nicely. Levi hadn't had a partner this young and resilient before and the kid's energy spoke to him. Yes...Eren Jaeger would do very nicely indeed.

“Next time just show him the bruises.” Levi offered with another sinful chuckle.

“Shit shit shit...” Eren gasped, his breaths coming in pants as he squeezed at the base of his cock again. “Is that all?”

Levi was smiling by this point, from amusement or fondness Eren wasn't sure, but the sight was burning into the boy's mind.

The raven-haired man couldn't think of much else to drill the boy with and he had punished Eren for long enough. The boy had more than earned a reward by now.

“Sure.” Levi said, pushing up and out of the chair, making his way towards Eren when he recalled one last query. “Oh yeah, and you're not working for anyone?”

“No...” Eren whimpered desperately.

“Good...” Levi murmured, reaching the bed and running his hands along Eren's legs to the hand still tugging at the boy's cock. “You can stop now.”

The boy made a soft, pleading sound, releasing his swollen length and letting the raven guide his hands up above his head. Leaning down as if to kiss him, the smaller male paused, hovering over the brunette.

“What do you want?” Levi murmured, his lips barely brushing the boy's.

“Fuck me. I-I want you to fuck me.”

That was all the encouragement that Levi needed, his hands releasing Eren's wrists. The boy sat up a little and moved back towards the middle of the bed while Levi shed his clothes. There was no teasing, no slow guided movements, just want.

Although, through the want, a thought popped into the brunette's lust-filled mind.

“Lube?” Eren voiced, casting a questioning glance at the smaller man.

The raven looked over his shoulder. “Coffee table, top drawer.”

Eren managed to laugh at that. He should have expected or at least not been surprised by the fact that someone like Levi would elect to keep lube handy. He obviously didn't have to worry about guests finding it. Or at least not the wrong kind of guests.

The brunette scrambled eagerly from the bed, his legs a little shaky at first as he stumbled upon reaching the floor. A strong arm wrapped about his waist to steady him and Eren found himself being pulled flush against a warm side, Levi almost finished undressing. Turning his head, Eren was guided down for a kiss before the raven let him go again.

Lube acquired, the boy bounded back over to the raven who had busied himself with folding his clothes. Eren bounced onto the bed, popping open the tube but he was stopped by pale fingers grasping his wrist.

“Let me.”

Eren allowed the raven-haired man to take the lube from him, pouring the slick substance onto his fingers and rubbing them together until the stuff was warm. Eren laid back against the cushions, legs parted eagerly. Gentle, circling digits traced around Eren's entrance, teasing the puckered ring of muscle but not entering.

“Fuck, Levi, please...don't tease me.” Eren pleaded, writhing and trying desperately to make the raven's teasing fingers enter him. “Please, please...”

Levi smirked down at the boy, kissing his knee and biting gently as he pushed one finger past the tight ring. Eren jerked, partly from the intrusion and partly from the bite, but the twinge of pain from Levi's teeth on his skin made the initial burn far less noticeable. Levi quickly worked his way up to two fingers, then three, nipping at the skin of the brunette's thighs to distract from any pain, and soon Eren was squirming and begging, the boy's cock twitching and drooling precome.

“On your stomach, ass up.” Levi rasped at last, sounding just as desperate as Eren felt.

The boy scrambled to turn, flipping onto his stomach and hearing the raven get up, walking away from the bed. Teal eyes watched over Eren's shoulder and he bit his lip as Levi rummaged around in that drawer again for a condom. Resting his cheek against the pillows, the brunette trailed a hand down his stomach to play with his balls. Aching and needy, Eren closed his eyes, panting a little as he brought his hand back up to stroke his leaking cock.

“No.” Levi reprimanded, suddenly behind the boy again.

The raven smacked Eren's arm away, ignoring the boy's needy whine of protest in favour of lifting his hips higher, guiding the brunette's back to curve. Eren's protests died away when he felt the raven press the head of his cock against the boy's ass already sheathed and slick with lube, aligning himself before pushing in just the tip.

The stretch was familiar and the brunette was prepared for it, his eagerness to be filled overriding anything else. But Levi didn't push in any further. Eren felt like crying when the man pulled out again, slipping from him with a wet sound.

“Do you want me, Eren?” Levi's voice murmured, low and close enough that Eren could feel the man's breath fanning out over his skin.

The brunette moaned aloud when he felt the raven's mouth on his back, licking and grazing his teeth across the hot skin and leaving Eren tingling.

“Y-Yes...” the boy managed to gasp out the word, letting slip another guttural sound when Levi thrust into him again, agonisingly slowly, until he was in to the hilt.

Long fingers spread themselves through the boy's hair, tangling in the soft locks before gripping hard and pulling. Eren keened as his head was yanked back, careful enough not to injure him but rough enough for the tweaking pain to cause the brunette's cock to twitch in response.

Eren was panting hard when the raven leaned down, his body flush against Eren's back, and growled low in his ear.

“You'll have to do better than that.”

Teal eyes caught a glimpse of predatory grey as his head was tilted back a little further but those blue-green eyes snapped shut when Levi pulled out until just his cockhead was still wrapped in warmth before shoving back in. Eren cried out at the feeling, hands grasping at the sheets desperately as the raven began to grind his hips in smooth, circular motions that had the brunette's eyes rolling back and his mouth hanging open.

“Come on, Eren...” Levi murmured in a low voice, tongue flicking out to trace along the shell of the boy's ear, “Do. You. Want. Me?”

Each word was punctuated with another twist of the man's hips, tugging at Eren's hair and keeping the boy's hips up so that the brunette's back was arched at an almost impossible angle. When the raven managed to brush against the kid's prostate it jolted through the youth like a bolt of white hot lightning.

“I want you!” Eren yelped at the sudden spike of unexpected pleasure that tore its way along his spine and his cock jerked, aching and glistening and desperate to be touched.

The boy's hand fumbled to reach beneath him, but before he could stroke himself Levi had a hold of his wrist. The raven drew both of Eren's wrists behind his back, holding them there in one hand and keeping Eren steady with the other. The brunette whimpered in protest at being denied his relief but in such a position there was nothing he could do.

“Please...” Eren started begging, pleading, “please, Levi. I w-want you, shit, I want you so bad-a-ah!”

Another hit to his prostate had Eren's head lolling forwards and Levi let out a breathless chuckle.

“Good boy, Eren,” the raven-haired man praised, pushing into Eren completely and holding as he murmured in the boy's ear, “...now, let's see how long you can hold off from coming, hmm?”

The brunette let out a pitiful sound as the raven began to thrust with purpose, sharp and driven pushes that had the boy's eyes watering. The glorious burn in Eren's gut was almost ready to break but the youth fought back the urge to surrender to release just yet. He didn't want to disappoint Levi by coming right away, but curse that shorty's aim. The raven had moved Eren's hips and the boy's prostate was an easy target at the new angle. Each hit had a new sound tearing its way from the brunette's throat and Eren might have been embarrassed if he could even think past the mind-numbing ecstasy the raven was driving him into.

Levi set his mouth, tongue and teeth to Eren's skin, licking and biting from the boy's shoulder to his neck, even mouthing at one of the ridges of his spine.

Eren's cock was throbbing, his legs were starting to shake and the brunette knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back from coming much longer. He could barely even think, let alone process words to form the plea he had to get out.

“L-Levi...”

The raven hardly paused in sucking a wet trail across the boy's shoulder to murmur a low and husky 'Eren' in response.

“Levi...c-close, fuck...so close.”

“Good, Eren, you've been so good.” Levi rasped, and Eren could only focus on how utterly wrecked the man sounded. “Come for me, Eren...”

The boy made a desperate sound, his hips bucking of their own volition as Levi's thrusts became shallow and hasty.

“Fuck, _fuck_...Eren, come on, _come for me_.”

One last punishing thrust to his prostate sent Eren tumbling over the edge with a frantic litany of Levi's name and the boy came so hard that for a moment his vision blanked out. White hot pleasure shot up his spine, tingling all the way to the base of his skull, and Eren's cock jerked as it shot creamy ropes of come onto the bed beneath him. As Eren tensed through his blissful orgasm, Levi felt the boy's ass clench around him, hot and impossibly tight, and the raven came with a broken sounding moan and a breath of Eren's name. A few last lazy thrusts and languid open-mouthed kisses to Eren's skin had Levi utterly spent.

Eren almost collapsed in his own mess but thankfully Levi caught his weight, hauling them both to one side before allowing their bodies to flop to the mattress. For a few long moments the only sounds in the room was that of the two males trying to regain their breath. The boy was trembling, still breathing hard when he felt the bed move. Turning, teal eyes watched as Levi began to get up.

“Where are you-”

“Shower.” The raven cut him off, leaning over to card his fingers through the boy's hair.

Eren pouted. “Can't you stay a bit longer?”

Levi made a face. “I feel gross.”

“That's fine, so do I. We can feel gross together.”

Levi sighed at the hopeful look in teal eyes, finally shaking his head to himself. “Five minutes, then we are getting cleaned up.”

“Yessir!”

It didn't take long for the raven to remove the condom, tying it off and disposing of it before he returned to Eren's side. The brunette had the most wonderful lazy smile on his face when the raven came back to the bed, eventually letting the boy coax him into spooning. They created a lovely little cocoon of warmth with Eren's back pressed against Levi's chest and the smaller male's arms wrapped about the brunette's middle.

“Why am I the big spoon again?” The raven groused in mock offence.

Eren couldn't help but smile sleepily. “We can swap if you want?”

They did swap and Eren held Levi close against him, trailing drowsy butterfly kisses across the man's pale skin. The boy had almost fallen asleep when Levi shifted, looking at the clock over in the kitchen and cursed softly.

“Fuck. Okay, get up.”

No response came, other than a sleepy grumble and the tightening of tanned arms about the raven's waist.

“ _Up_ , Jaeger! I swear to God, if this shit dries I will personally make you lick it off every last fucking place you got it on. _Is that clear?”_

Eren had never gotten up so fast in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, two chapters. Never thought that would be a thing happening with this fic, but who knows. If I get anymore ideas, I'll write something more. Until then, if you have any questions or even suggestions for where this fic could go, please feel free to tell me. You can comment below or come find me on tumblr (haberkonium.tumblr.com) and leave a message there :) Hell, talk to me about anything, I don't bite.  
> Anyhoo, thanks a million for reading and I hope that everyone enjoyed this monster of a chapter. Until next time!


	3. Make Your Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking this long to update, UNI assessments involve stupidly long and difficult camping trips in which you nearly die from asthma apparently.  
> But here we go, not exactly the same content as the previous chapters but some exposition on the characters.  
> Enjoy!

For the second time in his life, Eren Jaeger found himself being all too easily convinced to stay in a house that wasn't his by a man who had no reason to extend such courtesy. This was supposed to be a casual thing, just a once in a lifetime kind of deal, but instead Eren found himself getting more.

He found himself _wanting_ more.

And getting more. Far more than he could have hoped for.

After being hunted into the shower by an insistent Levi, the brunette found himself being made lunch. Not ordered, not bought, _made_. Levi, the bona-fide sex God, was making lunch for someone he'd barely known for more than a week.

“I didn't think you'd be so...” Eren trailed, looking for the right word.

“Multi-skilled?” The raven-haired man offered, slicing up vegetables.

The brunette shook his head, brows drawing together as he thought harder. “Domesticated.”

A scoff of laughter came from Levi. “Oh fuck you.”

Some kind of delicious soup and bread baked by the raven himself was served up and Eren had a hard time believing that someone like Levi could have possibly created such a masterpiece. Shouldn't he be too busy with social events to have culinary skills?

Where on earth did he learn to wield a knife like that? One second the ingredients were whole, the next second they were in elegant little piles, sliced and diced perfectly. And the man's ability to multi-task, keeping an eye on everything and cutting up onions _and_ talking to Eren, was making the brunette feel dizzy on the raven's behalf.

Levi was full of surprises and, while it might not be healthy for the boy, he wanted to know more.

“Where did you learn to cook like this?” Eren asked, taking up a seat on the other side of the counter, perched atop a stool so that he would be out of the way of the raven.

A wistful smile curved half of the raven's mouth and he exhaled through his nose. “My mother started teaching me young, God rest her soul.”

The brunette froze, wincing. It was just like him to blunder into sensitive territory.

He swallowed, making an apologetic sound. “Is she...?” The boy let the question trail off but Levi understood.

“She passed when I was ten.” The raven waved away the boy's apologies from over the counter. “You don't have to apologise, I'm fine. It was a long time ago.”

It wasn't okay. Truth be told, Eren felt like dirt for causing even the slightest discomfort to this man...this almost stranger.

“These things never leave us, though.” The brunette found himself saying, his voice quiet and head bowed slightly.

Teal eyes blinked cautiously up through their lashes to meet watchful grey. Eyes that held his gaze without so much as blinking, as though the raven was trying to read how the kid's mind worked, like Eren was some kind of puzzle; a game to be solved.

A small smirk lifted the raven's thin lips. “Heh. You're a smart kid.” And just like that Eren knew it was okay. They were okay. Levi's gaze dropped back to the food but the curve to his lips never faded. “Anyway, I had more than enough spare time to practice what she taught me.”

Eren blinked, feeling his brows draw together in a curious expression as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter.

“You have spare time?” The boy asked, his tone bordering on dubious.

Grey orbs flicked up at the query.

The raven chuckled. “I think you're grossly over-estimating my social life, kid.”

“What?” Eren asked, watching the smaller male scrape vegetables into a pot. “Are you telling me that you don't get out much?”

That didn't make sense...Levi was a deity. They thrived on interaction, on company and intimacy. How would the raven ever get to bring anyone home if he never left home himself?

“I go out when I want to go out.” Levi murmured in reply, then made a face. “But I don't enjoy people very much, so it isn't often. Not nearly as often as you'd think.”

The brunette resisted a strong urge to let his jaw drop, sure that if he did he would hear the clang as it hit the floor.

“You're an anti-social sexual God?” The boy said in a questioning tone, summarising from what the raven told him.

Levi huffed out a laugh; it was a soft sound. “Well...I don't know about the God part.”

You learn something new every day. What was that Eren had been thinking about surprises? They just kept coming. Levi seemed to be trampling on each and every stereotype there was...but damn if it didn't make Eren all the more curious.

There wasn't much talk as the males ate their meals, other than the boy's 'thank you', a murmur of 'don't mention it' and some general discussion about cooking. But the time passed by quickly enough and Eren found himself enjoying the quiet moments that filled their silences. It gave him time to observe the raven, the way he was subtly graceful in almost everything he did, the way his face moved when he spoke, the wry little quirk of his lips when he smirked at something Eren had said. His voice was a strange kind of beautiful; a rare, deep sound, rich like dark honey, smooth, and yet also akin to whispering leaves in autumn when he spoke quietly. Everything that the boy saw and heard went together to form the complicated puzzle that was Levi, the glorious creature sitting beside the brunette.

Letting his mind wander, there were so many things that Eren wanted to do with this man, most of them involving closed doors and drawn curtains, but there were warmer thoughts as well. Memories of waking up wrapped in the other's arms, albeit a little confused at the time. Or cuddling together as they had done before.

Eren wanted to run his fingers through silky black hair, to relish the softness of it, or perhaps pull it taught in a moment of passion. He wanted to know every last inch of this man, every bit of pale skin, every sound that could come out of his mouth and every last shape those pretty lips could make.

_Stop it, Eren. This is just your body talking, you're too close._

Shaking his head to clear it, the boy almost didn't hear the raven speak.

“So what exactly do you want this to be?” Levi's voice brought Eren back out of his thoughts like a bucket of icy water to the face.

Snapping his head around to look at the smaller male, the brunette eyebrows shot up in query. The raven gestured between them as he pushed off of his stool, walking around the counter to stack the dishes on the sink.

“Well,” Eren took a long pause, distracted momentarily by the way Levi's hips moved when he walked, “I guess I'd call it casual? I don't want to intrude...”

“Christ, you must be the most manner-driven brat I've ever met.” The raven chuckled to himself, heading back and holding a hand out to take the brunette's bowl as well. “Personally I think this blew way past casual when you took a photo of me in my sleep and then spent the night.” The raven shrugged. “Unless that's how you usually go about your one night stands?”

There was amusement in the smaller man's voice and Eren knew that he was only teasing. Well, mostly teasing. But the tone still made the boy feel a little flustered.

“N-No.” Eren found himself stammering through an awkward laugh.

Levi cast a smirk over his shoulder, placing the bowls into the dishwasher.

“In that case,” the raven paused to close the dishwasher with a flourish, “...we ought to have a little chat.”

 

“So, Eren...what are we going to do?”

The dishes had been stacked away and the two males currently sat back in the raven's living room. Although considering what they'd done there only a handful of hours ago, that didn't help the boy from getting distracted.

“Uh...” Eren shook his head a little, tearing his gaze away from the mattress he had been staring at and trying to focus, “I'm not really sure?” The brunette hadn't meant for his words to come out as a question but it made Levi smile.

The raven kept the half-smile as he cast the boy a sidelong glance, sitting in the same chair he had been in to interrogate Eren earlier. “Well, have you had enough of this?” The man leaned forward, grey eyes dark and predatory. “Of me?”

The brunette was shaking his head even before the raven had finished speaking. The glimmer of approval that flashed in stormy eyes had Eren instantly wanting to do more to please the man.

Relaxing back into his seat, the raven tapped two fingers against his mouth. “Clearly this isn't going to be a few casual fucks and then on our merry way.” Levi chuckled at Eren's expression, teal eyes owlishly wide. “So the question is, how do you want to go about this?”

It became apparent that the man wasn't going to help Eren make his decision and the boy swallowed. For all the control that this extraordinary man could have over the youth, he was surrendering the final say to a college brat.

“H-How would you normally do it?” Eren asked instead, delaying the inevitable thinking that would have to come.

Levi smirked from his chair, letting a lazy chuckle sound in his throat. The warm sound made Eren shiver; a tingling feeling that shot straight up the boy's spine.

“First of all,” the raven began, bringing a hand up with a flourishing twist of his wrist to examine his nails, “there are no norms with my kind.” He muttered, grey eyes flicking up to make certain that the brunette was paying close attention. “Secondly, it's your choice, not mine.”

“You don't want to decide?” Eren frowned.

At the boy's confused expression, the raven-haired man gave an amused little exhale and sat forward, gunmetal eyes raking over the brunette's form.

“I'm sure that I could bend that little mind of yours to do pretty much whatever I wanted.” Levi's lips curved, setting his features into a languid look of amusement, but the expression passed quickly. “Naturally...I'll let you make the decision. But not here.”

The brunette's brows furrowed further and Eren shifted in his seat. “Not here?”

“No.” Levi shook his head to emphasise the point. “It's too enclosed, you're still affected from our earlier activities and I can't promise that I won't be tempted to convince you to say yes to things you might normally question.” Grey eyes flashed and Eren felt his throat constrict as he swallowed. The raven's smile grew a little more reassuring as he relaxed back in his chair. “So let's just talk, and then you can go home and think about it. Sound fair?”

It did sound fair, in fact Eren was surprised at how fair the raven was being. He clearly had the power in this situation and the boy was positive that he would do just about anything that the man wanted of him in that moment. He knew it was because of the effects of Levi's amped up pheromones but _damn_ that shit was strong. Eren couldn't smell it or anything like that, but he could almost feel the effects; it was like his body was sedated and filled with adrenaline at the same time. It was like being very mildly high.

Shit. Levi really was like a drug in his system.

But the man was playing fair, giving Eren every last opportunity to back out, turn tail and run. The boy didn't want any of that.

After a moment, Eren nodded.

Watchful eyes glowing with approval yet again, the man's thin lips quirked up a little. “Perfect. Then let's begin. The way I see it, we can either agree to keep this a casual affair, as in we can both go on with our lives, see other people, etc...”

“And...” Eren licked his lips to wet them, glancing up, “what's the other option?”

Levi was quiet for a moment, watching Eren in a way that made the boy think that the raven was going to regret saying his next words. He looked almost reluctant, but there was more than that...was Levi nervous?

Swallowing, the raven opened his mouth again. “We could form a contract and agree to become exclusive.” Levi seemed edgy having gotten the words out in the open, eyes locked on Eren. “I don't recommend-”

“That one.” The brunette said instantly, barely giving the raven a moment to process that the boy was agreeing. “I'll do it.”

The quickest flash of a fierce hope flared up in stormy eyes for a brief moment before the raven schooled his expression again.

“You're not thinking straight.” Levi said in a gentle voice, trying to convince the kid to take his time.

Eren felt nothing but determination as he sat up straighter. “I am.”

He could read the hope there in Levi's eyes, in the way those grey orbs lost their cold mask and kept dropping to glance at the boy's lips. But the raven was still arguing against what he wanted...and Eren didn't understand why.

“It's not a healthy option.” Levi murmured at last, his voice dropping to a quiet tone. “Not for someone as young as you.” An almost pained look crossed the smaller man's face as he looked over at Eren, just the barest hint of strain in his expression. “I can't promise that you'll be happy that way.”

“But-”

“Eren.” Levi said the boy's name in a sharp tone that instantly had the brunette's attention. “You will not make this decision under any influence of mine.” The raven's tone left no room for argument. “We are only discussing our options here.”

“Well what do _you_ want?” Eren shot back, feeling irritation rising.

The raven clicked his tongue. “That's not important-”

“It damn well is.” The brunette snapped, cutting the other man off. “Otherwise we're not having a discussion, it's just you talking at me. So tell me...what do you want out of this?”

Long fingers drummed away at the arm Levi's chair as grey eyes bore into challenging teal. For a long moment the raven didn't speak. He glanced away a few times, a dark look growing behind gunmetal orbs, until finally those eyes flicked back to hold Eren's gaze as Levi leaned forward in his seat.

“I want to collar and tag you and never let you out of my sight again.” The raven-haired man murmured in a low voice, his face so serious that it was almost frightening until Levi sat back again. “But this isn't about what I want.”

Eren opened his mouth to state that he was very much up for that option, but snapped his mouth shut again at a stern look from the raven. Instead, the boy went for a question.

“How would we...form the contract?”

That was a better line of enquiry, pulling a little of the sternness from Levi's eyes.

“There's a signed agreement,” the raven began to explain, “I'd have to write it up. It's basically a document where we decide how the arrangement would work, what each of us are up for, any boundaries, rules, things like that.” Levi listed each thing on a new finger before waving his hand dismissively. “And then we offer something for the other to keep as a sign that we're involved as an item. Nothing extravagant, unless you're into that kind of thing. It can be just a token.”

The brunette nodded, thinking it over. That didn't sound so difficult. Surely a contract couldn't be that hard a task to complete.

He must have been thinking to hard because soon the raven's gentle hum of laughter reached his ears.

“Don't strain yourself, kid.” Levi's voice carried through into the boy's thoughts, drawing his attention again. Levi's eyes were remarkably warm when Eren looked up. “You've got plenty of time to mull over things.”

The brunette gave a nod, mostly to himself, as he considered the choices to come. Right here and now, he knew exactly what he wanted and that was Levi. But the raven was adamant to let the boy make his decision as far away from him as possible. It made Eren wonder...just how would he feel after he left.

“You should go home.” The raven murmured after a moment, voicing the thought that had been making the boy frown for the past few moments. “Get some rest, have a long hard think about all this.”

Eren understood what Levi was saying, and it was a sensible idea, but his face fell a little regardless.

“Do I have to go?” The boy mumbled in a small voice.

The raven smiled suddenly, just a half-curve to his lips, and it leant a look of fondness to the man's face. This brat; all that pouting was doing a number on Levi's heart. It was all the raven could do not to wrap the kid in a blanket and coddle him for the rest of the day. That in itself was bad in Levi's mind; he didn't get attached like this...and never so quickly. If this was the effect their proximity was having on the raven, then Levi could only imagine how the boy must feel. Levi knew the rules; this sort of thing was to be discouraged.

“It's probably a good idea.” Levi found himself saying, just as he always had before, but he pushed off from his chair and crossed the floor to where Eren sat, reaching down to ruffle the boy's hair. “It's best not to get too attached.”

It was best, but the stubborn look in Eren's eyes told Levi that they were already too far past the boundaries that should have been well and truly in place so early in the game. Of course this brat had to blunder past all of those and here they were trying to reason through a process that already had its hold on them.

“I think it's a little late for that.” Eren mumbled, curling a hand around the raven's wrist. “I'm already there.”

Levi gave a soft scoff of a laugh at the comment. “Brat.” He chuckled, removing any and all bite from the word. “You'll make me want to keep you, saying things like that.”

Eren pulled at the raven's arm, tugging the smaller man into his lap. “I'll say anything you want, just...don't make me go. Please?”

“Sorry, kid, but that's just a sign that you should be going sooner.” The raven slid off of Eren's lap, pulling the brunette with him and steering the boy towards the door. “Go on, it's for your own good. Get home, take a cold shower, have a nap. Then spend some time thinking.” Levi levelled the brunette with a mildly stern look. “You have my phone number, but I don't want you to call me unless you have a definitive answer. Give it _at least_ a day. Two days if you can manage. Is that clear?”

Eren's shoulders slumped and he pouted. “Okay, okay.”

Steered towards the door, the brunette jerked them both to a stop. Levi turned to him with an eyebrow raised, mouth open to speak, but the raven paused when he saw the expression on Eren's face. Equal parts desperation and determination filled those bright teal eyes.

The boy looked like he had something to say and, as much as waiting often irritated the raven, Levi waited for Eren to gather his thoughts.

Hands gripping at Levi's shoulders, Eren held the raven's gaze. “Can I kiss you? Please, just once before I leave?”

So that was it.

“You needy little shit.” Levi rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep from smirking as he stretched up to peck the boy's lips.

Eren tilted his head to better slot their mouths together, making a soft sound of protest when the raven pulled away.

“No, no more-” Levi was cut off by the insistent press of Eren's mouth against his as the brunette trapped the raven in his arms, dragging his tongue over thin lips in a silent plea.

The boy made a soft sound, imploring, and the raven hummed against his lips.

“Greedy thing...” He murmured, letting the brunette push his tongue into his mouth.

Eren licked his way in, trying to memorise the way Levi tasted, the way his tongue felt moving against his own, the heat, the hands raking through his hair.

Levi flicked his tongue against Eren's, luring him in further, and then he bit the tip of the boy's tongue. The brunette jerked back with a yelp, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as shock registered in teal eyes.

“You bit me!”

“You noticed.”

“Uh, yeah. It hurt.” Eren muttered behind his hand before letting it drop back to his side.

Levi gave a low chuckle, grey eyes bright with mischief. “That's for taking without asking.” He said with a little smug quirk to one thin brow. “And a reminder that I'm not perfect. I praise _and_ punish.” Stormy eyes locked with the brunette's blue-green gaze. “Keep that in mind before you decide that you want more.”

Eren gave a solemn nod. “I will.”

  
  


It was a thoughtful Eren that made his way home from Levi's penthouse. He declined the raven's offer to have him driven home, electing to walk instead in the hopes that he could clear his head a little. There was a decision to be made, but did Eren really know what he wanted? Was he ready to commit to a closed relationship with someone like Levi? Was he even worthy of that?

So many questions buzzed about in the boy's mind as he walked, but with every doubt that he felt about himself, the warm look in Levi's eyes would drift through his memory and remind the brunette that he wasn't the only one in doubt here. To think that there was even a possibility that the raven could have been nervous suggesting that they become exclusive was enough to give Eren butterflies.

He still didn't understand why he felt so strongly for this man whom he barely knew. Would that be a problem for them? Should they wait to get to know more about each other?

The brunette immediately disliked the idea, wanting to have everything that the raven could offer him as soon as possible.

Before too long, the white paint of his house came into view and the boy breathed a sigh of relief. Being home would at least allow the brunette to relax a little. Mikasa's car was parked in the driveway, so there would be someone to talk to at least. Eren jogged up the wooden steps that led to the door, rapping three times to alert his sister to his presence.

“I'm home!” The boy called out, rolling his weight onto his back foot while he waited.

The sound of footsteps could be heard shuffling about inside and Mikasa's voice called out as the sound of the locks reached the brunette's ears.

“Eren?”

Mikasa always seemed to be able to identify who was at the door by the sound of their knocking. Armin had a lighter knock with a very specific beat; one knock and then two in more rapid succession, like he changed his mind about the tempo halfway through. Marco always had his keys with him, but he knocked anyway with a one knock, then three knocks kind of beat. Jean always pounded his fist against the door like he was a Police Officer about to make a raid.

And then there was Eren with his three, evenly spaced raps, a little heavier than Armin's rhythm and always evenly timed.

“Yeah.” The brunette replied as the door swung open, revealing his black-haired sister standing in the doorway.

She was happy to see him, as always, but Eren detected suspicion in her coal eyes. He didn't have to wonder what she was curious about for long. Then again, he never did.

“Where have you been all day?” She asked in that concerned parental tone that she got whenever Eren did something that worried her. “You're almost always here when I get back.”

Normally Eren would have a great excuse planned by now, something believable, however he had been more than a little preoccupied with thoughts of Levi and their conversation on the walk home that he hadn't even considered what he would say if confronted.

“Ah...that,” the brunette started lamely, scratching at the back of his neck as his eyes swerved off to one side, “right. I was with...a friend?”

Damn, way to sound confident, Jaeger. Eren mentally kicked himself for turning the sentence into a question.

Mikasa didn't look eve a tiny bit convinced. She wasn't even going to bother pretending to believe him with such a lame façade.

Arms folding over her chest, the ravenette gave a sigh. “Okay...Eren, are you doing drugs?”

The brunette blinked, feeling his features morphing into a mixture of confusion and surprise. “Huh?” He managed at last, eyebrows rising. “No, are you insane?”

“I'm just checking.” Mikasa replied, holding her hands up in a pacifying gesture. “Sisterly duties and all that.” The ravenette shrugged with one shoulder, leaning against the door frame. “So where were you really?”

Eren licked his lips to wet them, trying to think of a way to make the truth sound better. “I was with a friend.” He began, frowning a little as he thought about the words that had just come out of his mouth. “Well...I guess we're sort of friends.”

“How well do you know each other?”

“Heh...” the boy gave a single, nervous chuckle, rubbing at his nape awkwardly, “pretty well. In some ways.”

Dark eyes scrutinised the brunette's anxious behaviour. “Eren...”

Teal eyes rolled at the familiar tone of voice, the warning that she wasn't in the mood to be lied to and she only wanted to help. But damn if it didn't bring out his defensive side.

It didn't take much more than that to make him spill out the details though. “I was with a deity, okay? Can I come in now? _Mom?”_

Eren pushed his way past the ravenette with a huff, even as her eyes blew wide at his previous response and the familiar look of disapproval formed on her face. The brunette made it all the way to the living room before she spoke again.

“Eren,” Mikasa's voice was oddly gentle and the brunette winced, knowing that it would be that much harder to argue against her now, “don't you know how dangerous they can be?”

“Ugh...”

“I'm serious,” the ravenette emphasised, crossing her arms, “what if you get hurt? Or they force you to do something you don't want to do? Or film you without your knowledge?”

Eren actually had to laugh a little at his sister's concern. It was nice to know that she worried enough to watch out for him like this, but some of her worries were a little amusing considering what had already occurred between Eren and Levi.

“Well, actually I think that would just make us even.” The brunette found himself saying. “I kind of had to snap a photo of him for Jean and-”

“Him?” Mikasa interjected, her tone coloured with surprise.

Eren's eyes widened and he froze where he stood. “Oh crap.”

This was yet another problem that he hadn't foreseen. While it wasn't exactly something that Eren thought would destroy their relationship, he had never actually told his sister that he wasn't straight. It didn't seem like such a big deal, especially considering that Mikasa had put up with tantrums and all the awkwardness of puberty under the same roof as him. But what would she think?

“You didn't tell me you were gay.” Mikasa's voice carried across the living room to Eren and he swallowed.

Glancing up, the boy managed a little half-shrug. “I...am?” He said at last, after a long moment.

He sounded far less than confident, but looking up, he saw a strange expression on his sister's face. The barest hint of a smile curved her lips and her dark eyes seemed to shine as she began to move forward. One step, then two, then three, and suddenly she was enveloping her brother in a hug.

“That's wonderful.” Mikasa's voice murmured, soft and happy sounding by his ear.

Eren felt thoroughly taken aback, but his arms found their way around his sibling in return.

“I...” he paused, searching for the right words to voice his thoughts, “I honestly thought you'd be weirded out by it.”

The ravenette managed a laugh as she pulled back, smiling a little wider now. “Why?”

Honestly, the boy had no idea why he had ever thought that his sister might think that his being gay would be a bad thing.

“I don't know,” he answered truthfully, shaking his head and managing a soft laugh, “you just worry about me, about all of us really. It was a stupid fear.”

“Stupid yes,” she agreed, reaching forward to flick him between the eyes with a little smile, “but you've got that down, haven't you?”

“Har har.” The brunette stuck his tongue out, rubbing his forehead.

The pair of them stood there for a moment, basking in the knowledge that this new information didn't change their dynamic.

“Well,” Mikasa spoke up at last, clasping her hands together, “now that that's out...I guess you don't want me to give you the talk?”

Eren brought a hand up to cover his eyes, giving a low groan. “Please, no...”

The ravenette chuckled at that. “Thought not.” She shook her head at Eren, punching his shoulder in a show of sisterly affection. “Okay, just promise me that you'll be safe and you'll be careful where you go with this. Okay?”

The brunette looked over at Mikasa, feeling as if his chest was both tightening and swelling with the warmth he now felt. At his silence, the ravenette narrowed her eyes playfully and Eren held his hands up in defence.

“Alright, alright. I promise.”

Good old Mikasa, sometimes Eren forgot how understanding she could be.

The two of them rustled up some sandwiches, chatting idly about Mikasa's day while they sat down for lunch. For a while it was fine to Eren to pretend that he didn' have a big decision to make. But soon enough he and his sister were back in the living room, sitting on the couch and wading back into those waters.

“So you and this guy...” Mikasa began, watching her brother's face, “you're what? Friends with benefits? Lovers? Is he your sugar daddy or something?”

Eren managed to laugh at that, shaking his head and wringing his hands together.

“No, no, I don't think we really have a category yet.” He said with a quiet chuckle. “God this is weird, talking about this kind of thing.”

“You're telling me.” The ravenette muttered, shaking her head with a smile.

“Well...we're...I don't really know.” Eren sat forward, clasping his hands between his knees. “I mean we've only just met recently, we barely know each other and now...we're discussing becoming exclusive.” The boy trailed off towards the end, his voice growing quiet.

That was right...being away from Levi, Eren was no longer possessed by the singular desire to be close to the man. He could now realise just how strange their situation was. He barely knew a thing about Levi. Did Levi know anything about him either, aside from his name?

Would they grow tired of each other? Would it be too late for Eren to find someone else if that did happen? So many questions...

Maybe this wasn't the best idea...

But the alternative meant not seeing the raven at all. And that...that was unacceptable.

Mikasa had sat in silence, watching her brother think. Eren wasn't always the brightest of human beings, but his moments of insight were always worth it. She could see him working through problems by his facial expression.

As he began to frown, though, she spoke up. “You're not sure?”

Her voice drew Eren from his ever confusing reverie and he sighed, running a hand up through his hair.

“Yes?” He said, allowing himself an anxious chuckle. “Well, no. I want to be, I just...”

Eren paused at the sound of three knocks, one rap, a pause, then two more raps.

“That'll be Armin.” Mikasa murmured, getting up from the sofa to get the door. She turned to her brother, ruffling his hair. “You should talk to him about this. I'm sure he'll be able to help.”

Two minutes later and one vaguely confused Armin was indeed helping Eren, although the blonde boy was quite surprised with the news that his best friend was thinking about getting together with one of the infamous deities.

Sitting in the living room with all three friends crammed on the sofa, Armin was filled in on the situation before being asked for his advice.

“Well, Armin?” Eren prompted, sounding a little desperate. “Am I making the worst decision of my life?”

The blonde sent his friend an uncertain glance. “You're asking that like I'm studying a major in sex Gods. I know a little, but I'm no expert.”

Eren nodded a little more vigorously than he meant to, waving a hand to cut off his friend. “That's okay. I just need to know if this could be a horrible decision.”

Armin looked at his friend, noting the desperate gleam in teal eyes and the stubborn set in his brows and shoulders. The blonde managed a soft chuckle; Eren had already made his decision, he just didn't realise that yet.

“If it is,” Armin began, pausing to lock knowing eyes with his friend, “would that stop you?”

Eren actually paused, looking as if he were decisively thinking about the answer for once. “Probably not.” The brunette replied in the end, shrugging.

At the end of the day, Eren knew what he was like. He had to learn from his own mistakes.

Armin smiled at that. “Same old Eren.” The blonde shook his head fondly. “Well...if I'm honest...it's not the worst choice you could make. I mean, yes, the deities can be dangerous if you let them sway your decisions. And it can be unhealthy to get addicted, but you can always combat that by spending set time away from each other.”

Armin paused to find Eren actually soaking up the information for once and the blonde realised that this must have meant a hell of a lot more to the brunette than even Eren thought.

Taking a breath, the blue-eyed blonde did the only thing he could think of that would provide help and confidence to his friend. He made a promise.

“In the end, you'll always have somewhere to go.” Armin stated, sounding more serious than he had ever sounded before that day. Even Mikasa seemed surprised by the conviction in the blonde's voice. “No matter what you choose, we'll be here for you if things go wrong. Me, Mikasa, Marco, heck, even Jean would help you out if you were honestly in trouble.” Armin reached out to place a hand atop Eren's where they sat clasped on his lap. “We're your friends, Eren, and we're going to support you through your decisions.”

There was a moment of quiet that descended upon the trio. Mikasa reached across to place her hand atop Armin's and the added warmth felt strangely meaningful to Eren. The brunette nodded slowly, partly to Armin and Mikasa and partly to himself, as he sat back in his seat.

In the course of a few hours, Eren had gone from having no idea what to do with himself to suddenly having a whole pile of friends to fall back on should anything go astray. He felt foolish for ever forgetting that these people were there, that they had always been there, constantly keeping an eye out for him, ready to give advice.

Eren swallowed a little thickly. “Thanks guys.”

After a long group hug, Eren left for his room, closing the door behind him gently. He had some thinking to do.

  
  


“Damn brat...how long is he going to keep me waiting?”

Levi sat by the window in his apartment, teacup in one hand, the other arm draped across the windowsill. Fingertips drummed away at the polished wood as the raven sipped at the golden liquid steaming away in his cup.

It had been three days since Eren had left with promises to get back to him. Levi had been expecting the kid to break the rules and call him that first night. The raven had felt a little swell of pride for the brunette managing to keep his hormones under control for that long. Perhaps he had underestimated the boy? The raven-haired man had been impressed by the second day of silence, however by the end of the day with still no word from Eren, Levi was beginning to grow curious, then concerned.

By now, three days after bidding the brunette farewell, the raven was a mixture of irritated and worried.

Had the boy decided that he couldn't commit to a relationship with someone like Levi? Had he decided that he didn't want to?

There were a thousand reasons for Eren to change his mind and each and every one of them had filtered their way through Levi's thoughts while he waited. He couldn't go out, not in the sullen mood that he found himself in, and the only company that the raven craved consisted of tanned skin, messy brown hair and beautiful blue-green eyes.

This was unhealthy. Levi already knew exactly what he wanted to do with the kid, the hundred and one ways that he could have him, and there was still every chance in the world that Eren could call and say no.

There was a chance that the boy wouldn't even call at all.

Of course, if that happened then the raven would waste no time in tracking the brat down and kicking his ass. But Levi already knew that he would mope for weeks from the rejection. It had been too long since the raven had found a partner with whom he could share a proper partnership, and mindless fucking brought little to no comfort.

It was practice. Nothing but practice for when he found the one.

And, Lord, how he hoped that Eren would be the one. The one to stay, despite the hardship. The one to heal old wounds and scars.

“Please, kid...”

The words ghosted across thin lips, an almost silent prayer, a plea that Eren may never hear. Levi wasn't one to beg, hadn't been since the old days when it was all part of the game. He was willing to plea for Eren, to crawl and bow and worship every inch of golden skin.

_Bzzzzzt... Bzzzzzt..._

A vibrating buzz snapped the raven's focus back to the present, dragging him out of his thoughts. Sharp eyes landed on his mobile, the device lay strewn across the coffee table where it had been for the past day and a half.

Pushing abruptly from the windowsill, Levi stalked towards the phone and made to snatch it up, pausing mid-reach when he saw the contact light up. The name Eren flashed across the screen and Levi swallowed, reaching out with lean fingers to curl about the device. Holding it up to his ear, his thumb swiped across the screen to answer.

He went to greet the kid, but was cut off by Eren's voice.

“Levi?” Eren sounded just as stubbornly determined as ever, if with a hint of worry.

Relief washed over the raven, unexplained as he still didn't have an answer from the kid. Just the fact that Eren had called at all seemed promising.

The air that was previously allocated to go towards some form of greeting escaped, instead, as a huff of laughter.

“Afraid that you'd dialled the wrong number?” Levi managed to sound teasing, even as his brows pulled together a little.

A nervous little breathy chuckle sounded through the phone. “Yeah, actually.”

“Rest easy, it's me.”

“I know.” Eren paused and Levi actually heard the kid swallow. “And I know what I want.”

The raven's heart seemed to start pounding twice as hard in the cage of his ribs, not quite painful, but nothing close to normal.

Levi resisted the urge to swallow, wetting his lips with his tongue instead. “Oh?”

It was amazing how calm and collected he sounded, while in truth he was worrying himself silly beneath that mask of confidence.

There was a pause and the raven heard Eren draw in several deep breaths as if to calm himself, always an open book even when he wasn't there in person, before he spoke.

“I want to be yours.”

Silence. The words had come so clearly that it was hard to imagine that Eren had been anxious at all. The raven-haired man felt a surge of relief shoot through him so fiercely that it was almost like an electric current.

“That's-”

“I wasn't finished.” Eren cut off the raven's words, for once sounding sure of himself.

Levi bit his tongue, waiting for the kid to get his thoughts together. He hadn't had to behave for somebody in years...it was an odd feeling to have to wait for someone else's words now. But Eren's words were worth it.

“I want to be yours...and I want you to be mine.” The brunette said after a brief moment of quiet. “Those are my terms. That's the deal I want to make.”

The raven's lips parted in surprise at such an honest claim and even with the kid so far away Levi felt consumed with a desire to feverishly have him. It was only confused with an equally strong desire to simply hold the boy, though if given the chance Levi would gladly do both.

“Well..?” Eren's voice filtered through the phone and Levi realised that he still hadn't said anything.

Clearing his throat, the raven breathed a sigh. “I can do that.”

The relief was tangible between them and even Eren breathed a heavy sigh before a gentle chuckle sounded through the phone. It was a wonderful sound and Levi wished that it would never stop.

“Good...” Eren murmured, and even by the boy's tone, Levi could tell that he was blushing, “that's...that's good. So...now what?”

“Get your ass to my apartment.” Levi said without so much as a pause. “I want your skin under my tongue but first, we have a contract to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too boring. I'm sorry again that this took so damned long but I can't promise that the next chapter will come any quicker. I am working on it, though, and I know what is happening in it so it shouldn't cause me too much trouble. It may be a while, but I promise I will update in future. I'll get plenty of writing done when holidays come up in a few weeks :)


	4. Signed With A Flourish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I UPDATED! Finally, I'm so sorry for taking so long. But I'm going on a bit of a break so I thought I'd update everything before I go.  
> Before anyone mentions it, yes, I know the title has changed. Again. I am SO SORRY. Last name change for this fic, I swear to God. Ugh, it'd been bugging me since I had to change it the first time, but I'm finally happy with it.  
> Anyway, enough of my rambling.  
> Levi and Eren finally get down to business and form their contract.  
> Enjoy!

Levi had never been so ready to answer a door in his life.

Up and pacing anxiously, the raven-haired man waited for the brunette to arrive. The smaller man had sent a car over to collect the brat, it shouldn't take much more than ten minutes. Maybe fifteen. Who knew what the traffic was doing? Christ, was he really that worried? Scoffing under his breath, Levi forced himself to sit down and be still.

Three days away from a brat and already the raven was feeling the pull of his desire to make the kid his own. He had the go ahead, Eren had given his consent, they only had to make it through one simple conversation without trying to jump each other's bones. They could do that, surely? Just an hour or so of talking, it should be easy, right?

Chuckling, Levi shook his head at his own thoughts. It would be hard enough for him to keep his hands off the boy, without considering the brunette's non-existent control.

The raven was on his feet the second the first rap was heard, a spring in his step and a 'hello' already forming on his tongue only to be stolen away by an insistent pair of lips pressing against his the moment the door was pulled open.

Levi found himself with his arms full of eager brunette, a delighted hum sounding in the raven's throat when he felt the flick of the boy's tongue against his lips.

Eren kissed him like a dying man living his last moment of passion, utterly consumed in the moment. Tongue slipping into the raven's mouth when permitted; the younger male explored as much as he was allowed before Levi took back control of the kiss. The boy was warm and wrapped his arms about the raven's waist only moments after their lips met, stepping closer and holding Levi against him like he belonged there. As if this were a long practised routine, comfortable and familiar.

A hand slid up Levi's back, splaying briefly over a broad shoulder blade, before sliding up the raven's neck to run through the fuzz of his undercut. Levi moaned a little at that, loving the brush of blunt nails against his scalp as fingers carded through his hair.

The raven hummed against the boy's lips, pulling back with a lazy smile. “Mm...good afternoon, brat.”

A soft huff of what looked like mild irritation passed the boy's lips at the pet name. “I'll start behaving like a brat if you keep calling me one.”

It was only a half-hearted threat, lessened by the way the boy ducked his head to follow after the raven's mouth.

“Tch.” Levi leaned away, smirking at the brunette's efforts. “You already act like a brat.” The raven chuckled, pinching the boy's cheek when he pouted and looked away in a petulant display. “Did you shower?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.” Levi purred, a pleased glint in his stormy eyes. “Usually I have to train my new toys, but you're already picking up on the rules. Come inside.”

The shorter man stepped aside to let the boy go on ahead, watching the youth take his shoes off by the door.

Barefoot now, Eren practically pranced into the apartment while the raven made sure that the elevator went back down before shutting the door to the foyer. He turned, stormy eyes landing on the brunette bouncing around the place, and felt an immense surge of satisfaction at how at home the boy already seemed.

A dark, navy long-sleeve shirt clung to the brunette's back, shifting with each movement. There was some sort of white graffiti pattern splashed across the front of the garment, breaking up the dark blue. To finish, black jeans clothed the brunette's legs. A crying shame; Eren had gorgeous legs.

Levi couldn't wait to shove the kid against the nearest surface and fuck him senseless. Then he would do it again and again until Eren begged him to stop. But there were other desire too. The raven wanted to lay with Eren for hours on end, nestled under blankets. He wanted to wake up next to the kid, lost in his arms. There were so many things that Levi wanted to do with this boy...but first, they had a contract to make.

The raven had everything planned out, knew what he was going to do. It was only a simple thing, no annoying fine print to worry about, just a plain list of agreements that would help he and Eren get to know what they both liked, what they were willing and unwilling to do. In Levi's mind, such a thing was essential. He wanted to try many things with Eren, but until he knew what the kid wanted out of this, he could control himself.

He had to.

Striding up to where the boy was standing, shifting his weight from foot to foot, Levi smirked.

“You look like you're about to piss yourself.” The raven commented.

For once it didn't seem to faze the kid.

“Am not.”

“You sure?” Levi teased anyway. “The bathroom's that way.”

“Har har, you're so funny.” Eren shot back, but he ducked his head and caught the raven's mouth with his own, coaxing a choked sound out of Levi.

The raven made a protesting sound that morphed into a soft little moan when the boy bit at his lip, pushing his tongue into Levi's mouth when the shorter male parted his lips in surprise.

That little shit, he was going to make Levi break his rules if he kept it up.

Wrenching his head back, the raven shot the brunette a stern look, grey eyes narrowing.

“Oi, you shit. Stop it.”

“But-”

“No.” Levi cut the kid's protest off, nodding towards the living room. “Come and sit down, you impatient little thing. We have to get this contract sorted before anything else happens.” Leading the way, the raven paused to glance back and settled the brunette with a stern look. “Understand?”

Eren looked like he wanted to argue, in fact he opened and closed his mouth again twice. At last, though, the brunette pouted and hung his head.

“Okay, okay.”

A quiet scoff sounded from the raven as Levi marched all the way back to where the moping boy stood, reaching out to curl his fingers about Eren's wrists. Gently, the raven took a step back, then another, guiding the boy towards the living room space.

“God, don't pout like that.” The older man implored, the smirk still quirking his lips up. “You look like I just shot Santa.”

“Didn't you?” Eren shot back, sounding glum on purpose.

Levi snorted, smacking the kid up the back of the head. “Watch it, or I'll have to go all Grinch on your ass.”

“Be my guest,” the brunette carried on, trudging after the raven as the other man towed him towards the living room, “at least then my ass would be getting some attention.”

The raven shook his head, amused at the boy's antics. “You horny little shit.”

“Guilty.”

Another bout of head-shaking on the smaller man's part, this kid was too much.

“You can last through a simple discussion.” Levi assured the brunette, smirking as he flicked a few fingers lightly under the boy's chin. “If you're good, I might just spoil you afterwards.”

Who was he kidding? Levi would spoil the kid no matter what happened.

The raven pulled two of the armchairs together so that the pair could sit across from each other, but still maintain their close proximity. After all, this conversation was definitely going to be one of a rather intimate nature. There was nothing overly complex to discuss, mostly boundaries, safe words, and then discussing what they would each like to get out of this partnership, what they both wanted to try. Simple, yet daunting.

Setting the boy down in one of the chairs, Levi had to deny the brat when he tried to pull the raven down to him.

“Uh-uh,” the smaller male chided, not budging an inch, resting his hands either side of the boy's head to support his weight, “behave.”

Eren pouted, bottom lip jutting out invitingly in a way that made Levi want to lean down and bite him. But he resisted, ruffling the boy's hair before pushing back to settled into his own chair.

It was then that the brunette's eyes landed on the glass coffee table next to their chairs and the items resting on it. Namely, a pen and some paper. There was already some writing on the pages, but Levi scooped them up before the boy got a proper chance to read anything.

“So...um...” Eren murmured, glancing at the floor, “how do we go about this?”

A fond little smile curved the raven's lips, a smile that Eren didn't see while looking down at his feet.

Eren was nervous, Levi could see it plain as day. It wasn't at all surprisingly, especially considering that this was the first time that the boy had done anything of this ilk before. The raven would have been lying if he'd said that he wasn't looking forward to Eren's reactions to some of the things that they would discuss. No doubt it would be hilarious.

But he would try to be gentle with the kid.

“It's easy, simple, don't worry yourself.” Levi assured the brunette, stretching out to link his ankle over one of the boy's.

Teal eyes blinked up to look at him, uncertain through dark lashes, but there was trust in those blue-green orbs.

“Let's just pace ourselves, shall we? We've got plenty of time.” The raven's lips curved into the closest thing to a smile that Eren had seen grace his features yet. “We'll start easy.”

“Easy how?” The boy enquired.

The kid probably wasn't going to like it, but the best way to get something like this started was to jump in head first. And that was exactly how Levi planned to go about this.

“Well, how do you feel about toys and accessories?” The raven-haired man asked, watching closely for the boy's reaction.

The brunette's eyes didn't register with any shock for a good three seconds and then the boy looked almost comically surprised.

Wow, straight into it then.

Eren had to wonder if his face had caught fire with the sudden rush of heat that he felt. Swallowing, he cleared his throat a little, ignoring Levi's smirking.

“By toys, I'm assuming you don't mean teddy bears?” The brunette asked, opting for humour rather than just sitting there, overheated and embarrassed.

Levi gave a scoff of a laugh. “Nope. Unless that's some weird-ass fetish of yours, in which case I don't judge.” A smirk tweaked at the corner of the raven's lips. “Well, I do, but I'll keep it in my head-”

“I don't have a teddy bear fetish, you ass.” Eren muttered, swinging out a foot to kick the smaller man.

“Thank fuck for that.” Levi replied with a teasing chuckle, apparently not at all bothered by the boy's foot connecting with his shin.

“Could you, uh...maybe explain some of the...you know?”

“The toys themselves?” The raven-haired man enquired, an eyebrow raised as he waited for confirmation of the boy's wishes. Eren blushed but nodded. “Well, if you want a few specific examples, I was thinking handcuffs, vibrators, maybe even a riding crop if you want to explore a little impact play, but personally I don't venture there much myself.” Levi paused, made a face and then shrugged. “Well, unless you count spanking. I won't take to you with a flogger or anything like that.”

“O-Oh...” Eren managed, wishing that he could stop the embarrassment that surged through him with most of the words falling from Levi's mouth. “I guess I'm not opposed.”

“It's fine if you're not sure. This is just a basic glazing over of the kinds of things we'll both be getting out of this.” Levi explained, leaning forward a little to reach over and place a hand on the brunette's knee, giving a comforting squeeze. “We can always talk more if new elements arise after today and you can talk to me about anything you want.”

“Alright.” The boy gave a nod, swallowing to try and rid his voice of it's shaking tone. “I understand.”

“Perfect.” The raven responded, sounding pleased. “Now, obviously if I'm going to be bringing handcuffs into the bedroom...then the idea of bondage will come into play. How do you feel about that?”

How did Eren feel about the idea of being tied down and ravaged by this sculpted man?

“God yes.”

“Hoh? Someone's warming up to this already.” Levi's eyes flared, amusement barely concealing the look of satisfaction that lurked beneath. “That's good. Bondage happens to be a favourite of mine. Now you can tell me whether or not you'd be up for a little rough treatment, although I have a feeling that I already know the answer.”

Being a little shit, Eren pushed for a proper explanation with a cheeky grin, pleased with himself when he wasn't surprised with the answer. Hair pulling, biting, inventive positions, all the things mentioned were things that they had either already done or would probably do in future. Suffice to say, Eren agreed eagerly to that category.

The best part of all of this was that Levi got a pleased look in his eyes with everything that Eren agreed to. It wasn't difficult to say yes to this man, especially since the things he wanted to do with the boy, to him, were reasonable. There was nothing that made Eren feel scared, per se. Nervous, sure? He had never done anything like this before and it was exciting and new and the brunette's fingertips tingled with anxious anticipation.

They discussed the use of safe words, of course, and the standard green, yellow and red were brought up. It seemed a little mundane, particularly after their interesting first night together. Levi wasn't planning on letting the boy forget his inspired suggestion of 'fruitloops'.

“Shut up, it was perfect.” Eren defended, scuffing his foot into the carpet. “Who the heck would say that while being fucked?”

“Sure, a good point.” The raven-haired man laughed, shaking his head at the brunette across from him. “We do need something, though.”

At that, Eren had sarcastically suggested that they use fruitloops in place of red, pistachio in place of yellow and envelope instead of green.

“I'm fucking serious, brat.” Levi snapped before he could stop himself, feeling irritation spark within him at the younger male's disregard for how important safe words could be. “Pick something you'll remember or if something gets too much for you, I won't know because you won't remember which word to say. I don't want to hurt you, so please take this seriously.”

The raven had heard too many stories, seen too many of his friends hurt because they weren't like him, they didn't strive to have rules. Nothing was more important to the raven than his rules; they gave him control over the situation and created a sense of security. At least with precautions, the raven could avoid damaging his partners.

He didn't want to damage Eren.

Teal eyes stared owlishly back at the raven, surprise gleaming in the blue-green orbs at the raven's outburst. “I-I'm sorry.”

Levi inhaled through his nose, hating how easily his irritation, his worry, had gotten the better of him. Even so early on in their relationship, the raven worried for this boy. He worried over what their time together could do, but it wasn't enough to make him want to drive the kid away. If anything, Levi felt selfish for that...for wanting to keep this tanned beauty near him for as long as possible.

“Don't apologise,” the raven-haired man murmured, keeping his voice low, gentle, anything to keep fear from those beautiful eyes, “...I didn't mean to freak you out. It's just...it's important to me that you feel safe.”

Eren stared across at the smaller man, reading the truth in his eyes, in his tone. Levi might be a strange one, but he had the boy's best interests at heart. And if this routine, these rules of his, would make the man feel better, then who was Eren to deny him that?

Nodding slowly, the brunette wet his lips before he spoke. “Let's just stick with the standard words.” He said at last, deciding that simplest would be best. “I can remember three colours.”

A tiny hint of a smile ghosted across the other man's lips and Eren felt warmth spread through him at the sight.

“Good.” Levi murmured, ducking his head for a moment. “Thank you, Eren.”

For a brief moment, a companionable silence hovered between the two males. But then the smaller man shook himself, breaking out of whatever reverie he had been caught in.

“Sorry, kid, got distracted. Heading back to the bondage tangent,” Levi purred after a moment, “clearly that's going to take some level of submission. So I'm curious, would you be interested in any dom and sub type scenes?”

It was an interesting question, something that Eren had barely even considered outside the world of poorly made porn films littered about the underbelly of the internet. Did people really do that kind of thing outside of those kinds of fantasies?

Curious, the boy decided to ask. “Have you done that kind of thing before?”

Amusement swam in grey eyes, light and playful. “Of course I have.”

“Right, silly question.” The brunette glanced at the floor as he felt heat spread on his face.

“It's not what I want that's important here, Eren.” Levi said suddenly, drawing the kid's attention back to him. “It's what _you're_ willing to do, what _you_ want.”

Eren thought about that and wondered about the truth of it. Sure, this was Eren's first relationship with someone like Levi and the raven-haired man already knew what he was doing, but did that really make it all about Eren? The brunette didn't think so.

But he considered the question anyway, wondered what it would be like to act out a totally submissive role with this miracle of a man.

“I guess that doesn't sound too bad.” The boy found himself mumbling, giving a sheepish smile. “I mean, clearly you're the dom here.”

Strangely enough, Levi just smirked. “It doesn't have to be that way.” The smaller man said and Eren couldn't believe his ears as the raven kept speaking. “We can see where things take us. Who knows, maybe one day it'll be you pinning me down?”

The brunette swallowed audibly, shifting in his seat at the imagery assaulting his mind. “Sign me up for that.”

Levi scoffed. “Cheeky thing.”

Frowning a little to himself, Eren chewed his lips, thinking. He couldn't get Levi's words out of his head, saying that it was Eren's choice to steer where they were headed. But that wasn't what the boy wanted. He had agreed to a partnership, to a relationship. That meant both ways. As much as someone else may have enjoyed having all of the power to choose what they did, Eren was just as eager to hear what the raven-haired man wanted to do with him.

“What's on your mind, kid?” Levi's voice stirred up suddenly, breaking through the boy's thoughts.

Eyes snapping up to attention, the brunette settled back in his chair, clasping his hands together.

“You said that what you want isn't important.” Eren murmured, pausing as he glanced at the floor for a moment before looking up. “I don't think that's true.” He said, giving a slow shake of his head. “I mean...I want to know what you want.”

There was a pause and Eren watched a bunch of emotions flicker through the raven's eyes. He could identify a few, approval, gratitude perhaps, and definitely a glimmer of happiness, but then there were other expressions that the boy couldn't begin to name.

At last a slow grin curved the raven's lips, white teeth on display behind thin, pink lips.

“Oh really?” Levi asked, his tone thoroughly amused by this point.

Eren suspected that at least a part of it was to hide whatever mixed up mess of feelings that the raven was experiencing, but as long as Levi was happy with him, the boy didn't mind.

“Yes.” He answered, giving an affirmative nod.

An incredulous huff of laughter escaped the raven's lips and Eren could finally recognise that last emotion...disbelief. Levi honestly hadn't believed that the kid could want to hear about when the raven wanted and such a reaction could only make the brunette wonder what kind of past relationships that the older man had experienced to make him feel that way.

“Well then...” Levi muttered, sounding a little lost for words, but his lips were curved into a little smile, “geez, where to begin?”

As it turned out, the older male had quite a lot of input when it came to kinks and suggestions for the both of them to try. Eren wasn't all that surprised; after all Levi was pretty experienced being a deity and all. Honestly, the brunette would have been more surprised if the raven had stayed quiet about his desires. Still, it was shocking just how much the smaller man had to contribute. Eren may as well have been a blushing virgin in comparison.

Still, the boy listened closely and, in return, Levi was very honest about what he did and did not like.

“I'm not into threesomes.” Was just one of the things that the raven announced, yet another thing that the boy hadn't considered. He watched the dark-haired man wrinkle his nose. “I understand the appeal, don't get me wrong. They just don't go over well with me.”

Fair enough, not everybody would be into jumping into bed with an extra person than they were used to, right? Even deities, these exotic creatures who were immersed in the more adventurous aspects of sex, weren't inclined to enjoy or be drawn to everything out there. It was perfectly understandable.

But Eren was a curious little kitten and wanted to know if there was a reason behind the raven's dislike of threesomes.

The boy leaned forward a little. “Any particular reason?”

A wolfish grin curved Levi's thin lips and he leaned forward, grey eyes dark with want as he let his gaze roam over the boy's form. “I don't like to share.”

Good God did Eren like the sound of that. Levi sure was turning out to be a rather possessive little minx, but hell if the brunette minded. As far as the boy was concerned, the raven could have him all to himself. Bring it on.

Apart from threesomes, there were other things that poured out of the smaller man's mouth that had Eren raising his eyebrows and sitting back in his seat a little. The most unexpected yet had the boy wondering whether he should laugh or bow down in respect.

“I guess I'm not opposed to cross-dressing.” Levi said, scratching under his chin as he eyed the brunette as if he was trying to gauge the boy's response.

In truth, the kid wasn't sure how to respond. His first mental image had been ridiculous, just Levi in a dress. It hadn't been sexy in the slightest, just hilarious. But the look he was being sent by the raven had Eren thinking that Levi was talking about something a little more erotic than what his childish mind had come up with.

“I've done it before.” The raven-haired man murmured when the boy didn't respond to his initial statement. A cheeky smirk quirked his lips up. “And I wouldn't say no if you asked.”

Oh yeah, Levi was definitely hinting at something so far from childish that Eren had to pause for a moment to thank whatever gods there were that the raven couldn't hear the stupid thoughts that ran through his head.

Curiosity rising, the brunette cast a quick glance at the smaller man, trying to picture the kind of clothes Levi had in mind. The image of this raven-haired deity wearing a garter seemed to burn itself into the boy's brain.

“Oh yeah?” Eren had to force out the words, voice rasping a little. He cleared his throat, ignoring the other male's smirk. “Don't tempt me.”

Grey eyes rolled fondly. “Brat. What if I was the one asking?”

What would Eren do if Levi asked him to cross-dress? Honestly...his first instinct was to say no, but if it was something that the raven really wanted then Eren figured that he would be hard pressed to deny him. As long as the request wasn't put forth to mock him, then Eren might be able to get through something like that.

“I might be embarrassed as hell the whole time,” the brunette admitted because there was no point in lying, not if this was all as important as Levi seemed to think it was, “but...if you asked...I might say yes.”

Stormy grey eyes suddenly seemed darker, but Eren realised that was just because the older man's pupils had dilated. The boy shivered a little under the intensity of that stare, the gaze of a starving man having his first meal in years placed before him.

“Hoh?” The raven's tone dropped, husky in a way that made Eren want to crawl to him. A sinful chuckle left Levi's lips. “Boy have I got some things in mind for you now, brat.”

“Oh great.” Eren said. He had to play it off, had to be the brat Levi saw him as, or else he really would launch himself at the older man.

Another laugh left the raven, this one more amused. “Hey, don't worry. It'll just be me, no one else will see anything.”

It was an interesting promise to make, but for some reason the brunette did feel a little comforted by the words.

The younger male offered a shrug. “I know, I'm just being a little shit.”

“Yes you are.” Levi smirked. “But it's cute, keep it up.” The raven teased, loving the way the kid blushed at his words. Levi allowed the boy a moment to recover, finding the way the brunette tried to scrub the blush off his face both confusing and amusing. And then the moment was over. “How do you feel about marking? As in biting, hickeys, etc...”

Oddly enough the boy didn't shy away from that query, only smiling a little at the floor.

“Pretty sure we've done that already.” Eren smirked, cocking a brow at the raven across from him playfully. “But I'll say yes anyway.”

“Heh. Just wait till I mark you properly.” Levi said the words like a promise.

Eren swallowed, fighting back the urge to cross his legs. “Still yes.”

“Excellent.” Something dark flickered in the raven's eyes, possessive and hungry. “Will you let me mark you visibly? And I mean so that other people can see, so that I can let others know that you're mine.”

Now the brunette flushed and the scarlet tint to the boy's cheeks was quite pretty. “S-Sure.”

“Good. Thank you.”

“What about you?” Eren asked in return, having a sudden near-overwhelming desire to latch his mouth onto the older man's milky skin with every intention of leaving a mark. “Do I get to mark you as well?”

Thin eyebrows rose, yet another moment of surprise for the raven, and he observed the boy for a moment.

“...do you want to?” Levi finally asked.

“Fuck yes.”

That response earned the brunette a chuckle and Levi rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling his lips curving up almost against his will.

“We'll see.” The raven-haired man smiled at the floor. “I don't usually let my partners have that privilege. But we'll see if you can earn it.”

God was Eren ready to earn that right. This was a fight that the boy could win, he was sure of it. If it meant being patient, he could do that.

Teal eyes gleamed with fierce determination. “Challenge accepted.”

Approval shone in gunmetal eyes, causing a flickering of satisfaction to shoot up the boy's spine. Eren liked seeing that pleased glimmer in grey pools, wanted Levi to be pleased with him.

The raven stretched, smirking at the way the younger male's eyes watched the movement.

“While we're on the subject of things I like,” Levi began, his tone a little strained as he stretched, relaxing with a sigh, “what do you think of pet play?”

Confusion filled the boy's mind, no doubt translating onto his face as well. “Uh...what's-”

“It's a type of scene, a role where one partner takes on the qualities and or mentality of an animal, most commonly a cat or a dog, and the other partner most commonly acts as the owner of said pet. It sounds weird, I know, but it's just another form of play.” Levi interrupted, explaining before the brunette could be too confused. He shrugged. “I like to shake things up a bit and it's a nice change from the norm.”

“Oh. Um.” The brunette hesitated, trying to imagine the kind of scenario that the raven was trying to describe for him. It didn't seem bad...just different. “I don't really know, it's not something I've seen before.”

Displaying hesitation wasn't something that the boy wanted to do, but honesty seemed like the best policy with Levi. The raven seemed to appreciate the fact that Eren was showing any trepidation at all.

“It's not something that I'll force you to do. Would you be willing to try it?” Levi asked, his tone quiet, low and strangely intimate in the small space between them. “If we go there and you want to stop at any point, you just have to say so. I won't hold it against you.”

Yet again another promise. Another request for Eren to put a little faith in the raven-haired man. Levi would take good care of him, the boy was certain of it.

“Okay.” Eren nodded.

Anything would be worth trying once and the brunette would never know what he would and would not like unless he tried it.

“Wonderful.” Levi purred, and Eren had to wonder what Levi would be like acting as an animal.

It would be weird as fuck to have the raven be anything other than his usual surly self, so naturally the boy pictured him as a cat. Cats could be pretty moody anyway, so it would suit the smaller male to a T. The brunette had no idea what it would be like no matter which of them took on an animal role, but if it would make Levi happy then it couldn't be too bad.

“Let's talk about props. I've got a pretty decent range, hand-cuffs, rope, collars, leads, dildos. I think I've got a blindfold or two somewhere.”

“And...you want to use those on me?”

“I want to do so many things to you, kid, with you.” Levi admitted. “But it's up to you.”

“Well I already agreed to your bondage kink.”

“Hey, don't mock the kink, brat. You don't understand how absolutely delicious it is to have someone bound and helpless, at your complete mercy.”

That ravenous look was back and Eren didn't realise that he was sitting back in his chair until a quiet laugh reached his ears.

“Relax, kid, I won't make you do anything.” Levi promised, relaxing back in his armchair.

“You sure?” The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“I do have self control.” The raven smirked, rolling his eyes at the boy's expression of mock-doubt. “Although...with someone as delicious as you, I have to ask about exposure. Would you feel opposed to me teasing you in public? Not directly, of course, I wouldn't dream of it. But say, under a table? For example?”

Levi watched as the brunette swallowed loud enough for the raven to hear it. He knew he shouldn't be smirking at the boy like he was, but the smaller man couldn't help it.

“We'll tread carefully there, shall we?”

“Mmhm.”

“Okay.” Levi nodded, a genuine smile crossing his lips for a moment. “There's a lot of stuff that we haven't touched on, but if I think of anything more I'll be sure to let you know. And that works the other way around as well.” The raven made sure that he had the boy's attention before continuing. “This is the last part of the agreement; if either of us want to try something, we can freely bring that offer to one another. But unless both partners agree, nothing happens. Fair?”

“Seems pretty fair, yes.”

“Fantastic. Now all that's left to do is sign the contract. You can read through it first if you want, but it's pretty basic. There's all the things we've covered today as well as a statement that says that either of us can leave this agreement at any time.”

Eren did read through the document at Levi's insistence and found it to be exactly the way the raven had described it. Simple and straightforward, just the way Eren liked things to be. It wasn't long before he was signing his name in messy cursive and once again in normal print because the boy was afraid that Levi wouldn't be able to read his scrawled excuse of handwriting.

Levi only chuckled at him before signing his own name in an elegant calligraphy.

“Show off.”

“Sorry, kid, I couldn't resist.”

Eren only rolled his eyes, pushing the raven's knee playfully. And then the boy looked up and found himself frozen, lost in Levi's hungry gaze.

The brunette swallowed.

“So, uh...was I good?”

It didn't take the raven-haired man more than a moment to recall his promise to spoil the kid should he behave during their discussion and suddenly Eren found himself with a lap full of rather eager Levi.

A small sound of surprise was muffled by the press of the raven's lips against the boy's own, a hot tongue tracing his bottom lip, begging entry. Teal eyes were still open, wide and surprised and staring up at this wonder of a man straddling him and only one thought formed in the boy's mind.

How in the ever-loving fuck had Eren managed to get to this point?

Levi was right there, dark eyes boring into teal like they could devour him, and it scared Eren how either of them could feel so strongly so fast. Maybe it was Levi's deity thrall or something, but the brunette had never found himself drawn to another person so strongly over such a short period of time.

And yet, as he found himself at the mercy of the smaller male, the teal-eyed boy couldn't bring himself to mind.

The boy's lips parted at last and Levi's whole attitude seemed to change, his frantic actions slowed and the older male brought his hands up to cradle the boy's head as he dipped his tongue into the younger male's mouth. Slow, careful, like he was suddenly worried that the brunette might disappear if he moved too suddenly. The first brush of the raven's tongue had Eren whimpering, stretching up and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Deft fingers trailed down the boy's face, along his shoulder, down his sides to grip the hem of his shirt. Long fingers bunched in the navy material and Levi gave a single tug to warn Eren before the shirt was pulled up and over his head. The brunette lifted his arms to help, watching the raven drape the boy's shirt over the back of the chair before returning his gaze to the youth before him.

Eren reached for the smaller male, long arms sliding about the raven's shoulders to pull Levi down to him. Another kiss was shared, and then another. Levi nipped at Eren's lips until the kid was breathless and panting for air, only then did the raven-haired man duck lower to mouth attentively at the boy's neck, out along his shoulders and down to his collar bones. The brunette whined when the dark-haired man sucked at his skin with bruising intensity, humming a moan against Eren's flesh.

When he was satisfied that a decent mark would be left behind, Levi continued lower. The raven flicked his tongue once over a pert nipple, listening eagerly to the surprised moan that Eren gave at the feeling.

Given proper time and preparation, Levi would love to spend a long while properly teasing the boy's chest, but he had a goal in mind for this particular moment.

Moving lower still, the raven mouthed his way from Eren's lowest rib, down his navel, while his fingers worked on ridding the brunette of his jeans. Levi couldn't help from chuckling a little, the sound low in his throat as his mouth was still latched onto the boy's skin like he needed it to live, but it was amusing that Eren always seemed to be the one that ended up naked in these situations.

Eren, of course, was too busy arching his back into the raven's tongue to worry about something like that. Levi pulled back, crouching between Eren's legs, and lifted the boy's hips a little so that he could better yank off his pants. That, of course, got the brunette's attention and when the raven glanced up Eren was flushed red from embarrassment and arousal alike.

Still, it didn't deter the raven-haired man from pulling Eren's bunched up jeans from his feet, setting them aside, all the while keeping his eyes on the boy. Only the brunette's underwear was keeping Levi from his goal now, black briefs from what the raven could tell in his periphery.

“Is this okay?” The smaller man asked, sliding his hands along the boy's legs.

From his knees to his thighs and back again, waiting for the brunette's response. Under his hands, Eren was trembling a little, but he nodded anyway, just as eager to begin this agreement of theirs as Levi was.

Running his hands up the brunette's legs again, one hand teased the boy's thigh while the other slid up and over Eren's groin. Light, teasing, Levi squeezed at the brunette's length through the material, delighting in the way Eren's breath caught in his throat before his hips stuttered forward and into the raven's hand.

The brunette was gripping the arms of the chair tightly, knuckles beginning to go white and the muscles of his arms taught. It was a glorious sight and Levi had to suppress an urge to dart up and bite the boy's tense biceps. Instead he nipped at Eren's thigh, noticing the way the boy's hips jerked a little with each nip.

Levi's fingers curled over the hard ridge of Eren's cock, straining against the fabric, and he palmed the head just to watch the brunette's face twist with pleasure. Moaning, the boy bit his lip hard in a desperate attempt to muffle the sounds. If this was how the kid was without being directly touched, then Levi couldn't wait to hear all the different sounds that he could get the kid to make in future.

Although right now he just wanted to know what Eren would think of Levi's lips on his cock.

He had a brief urge to make the boy come in his briefs like the horny little brat that he was. Eren seemed to read the mischief in his eyes but he only whined, pushing his hips into the raven's hand. If Levi wanted to make him come like this, then so be it. It was that acceptance that earned Eren a little smile and then the raven was tugging the boy's briefs down and off his legs.

Exhaling somewhat shakily, Eren blushed as his cock sprang free, snapping up against his abdomen. The tip glistened, weeping out a bead of precome even as Levi stared on like he had just identified his last meal for the next thousand years.

The boy looked uncertain all of a sudden, opening his mouth to voice some thought, but Levi darted forward to take the boy's cock in his mouth. It certainly killed off any and all protests or negative thoughts that the brunette may have felt he should voice, twisting the sound into a strangled groan.

Levi chuckled in his throat at the sight, listening to Eren pant for breath as his cock slid down the raven's throat. The younger male moaned low in his throat as Levi swallowed around him, the sound desperate and near agonised. If Levi didn't know better, he might have thought that the boy was in pain. Eren's hips were shifting just barely, desperate to stay still and not thrust into the heat of Levi's mouth. It was a valiant effort, but the raven didn't plan to keep the kid there for too long.

Sucking like his life depended on it, Levi slid his lips back up the boy's cock slowly until just the tip was still enveloped in heat, watching the boy writhe desperately. The kid was close already, perfect.

Bringing a hand up to cup the brunette's balls, Levi started to bob his head in earnest, fondling the kid's testicles gently.

Eren's breathing was unsteady, growing higher in pitch as he started to gasp.

“Oh fuck, Levi. I'm gonna c-come!”

The raven only hummed in response, working his tongue against the tip and sucking on each upstroke. When the brunette let out a high whine, Levi snapped his head back and wrapped his free hand about the boy's throbbing length, stroking. Moments later Eren was keening and jerking his hips into the raven's hand desperately as he rode out his orgasm, shooting his come all over his stomach.

Levi gave a pleased hum, kissing the brunette's thigh.

“That's a yes to your question, brat.” The raven smirked, nuzzling the boy's skin. “Good boy, Eren.”

The boy lay sprawled back in the chair, spent and feeling rather a lot like jelly instead of a flesh and bone human, but Levi wasn't finished. Hot wet dragged up Eren's skin and when the brunette looked down he found the raven setting his mouth to the splattered trail of come that painted his stomach.

The raven-haired man pulled back with a wolfish smile that had Eren groaning anew as Levi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Fuck,” the brunette muttered, spent cock twitching at the way the smaller male smirked up at him, “you can't just do things like that.” Eren complained half-heartedly.

Scoffing his amusement, Levi rolled his eyes playfully. “Actually I can.”

Eren managed a weak laugh, blowing a raspberry in response.

True, he could and he had. Having a new partner was wonderful; Levi felt like all his Christmases had come at once and he was a kid sitting atop a pile of all his favourite toys.

For once the world seemed like a pretty nice place. Levi gazed up at the brunette, relaxed and happy and totally comfortable despite the fact that he was so very very naked, but the smaller man didn't bother to remind the younger male of that. It would make his blush all the more worth it to wait. The raven estimated it would take about two minutes for the kid to realise his situation and then hey presto, Levi would have a human tomato.

It was a decent plan...until the raven gave into his desire to mouth at the boy's leg. Levi wanted to lie skin to skin with this brat and just bask in his warmth, worshipping every last inch of Eren's sun-kissed flesh.

Unfortunately, he was aware of the time. The afternoon was wearing on and no doubt the boy would have things to do. As much as the raven wanted to have all of the brunette's time for the foreseeable future, he respected the boy's social life. Levi didn't want to make anyone worried over the brat.

Speaking of said brat, the brunette was stirring at last with a little groan.

“Ah, shit,” Eren said, making a sound that was partway a laugh and partway a groan, “why do I always end up bare as a newborn giraffe?”

Levi could only chuckle at that, casting a dubious smirk at the brunette. “That makes very little sense, kid.”

“Pfft.” Eren waved him off, but the motion counted for naught when the boy reached down to tug at the raven's shoulder to coax him up into his lap.

Levi went willingly, crawling up like a cat seeking attention, and he instantly latched his mouth onto the boy's neck, licking and sucking lazily. Only a moment passed before he pulled back with a snort, shaking his head at the giraffe comment.

“I think you may be delirious, brat.” The raven chuckled, bending to peck the brunette's lips once, twice. “I'm afraid you'll need to go to hospital right away.” The raven's tone was almost serious, but Eren caught a brief glimpse of a grin curving Levi's lips as he ducked his head. “I'll make sure you get a good nurse.”

The brunette let his head tip back as the raven sucked a mark onto his skin. “Are you going to dress up as a nurse just to tease me?” Eren asked, his voice shaking a little with the effort to hold off a moan.

Drawing back with one last lick, Levi sat back to admire his handiwork. Oh yes, that would bruise wonderfully. Grey eyes sliding over to meet half-lidded teal, the smaller man smirked.

“Definitely.” He replied, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not but deciding to run with the idea anyway. “There will be a lot of inappropriate and completely unnecessary sponge baths.” Levi murmured, nodding away ever so seriously. “Also frisking and a good deal of anal probing.”

It was worth it to make the kid laugh at the ludicrous imagery of Levi in a nurse costume, no doubt one of those stupid outfits designed for cheesy role play for young adventurous couples. Even the raven had to chuckle at the thought.

“Ugh,” Eren made a sound in his throat, smacking the smaller man's leg in reprimand as he shook his head, “shut up before I get hard again.”

Too little, too late; Levi could already feel the evidence of the boy's newly stirred arousal pressing against his thigh.

“Tch. Horny brat.” The raven muttered fondly, flicking the brunette between the eyes.

“I can't help it,” Eren whined half-heartedly, pulling the smaller man closer, “not if you're going to be talking about you as a nurse.”

Levi only snorted. “Brat. What if I was a mean nurse? The kind that only jabs you in the ass with vaccine needles?”

Eren only huffed out a laugh. “I might have guessed.” He said, but a mischievous look twisted the boy's features then. “If you're a mean nurse, then are you going to spank me as well?”

The raven-haired man raised a single eyebrow. “Is that something you'd like?”

“Maybe.” The brunette murmured, pressing a kiss to the other man's throat.

It earned him a pleased sound from the raven, who tilted his head back a little to grant the boy better access.

“I'll jot it down on my to-do list, shall I?” Levi muttered with a smirk.

Another bout of giggles took over the boy at the badly disguised pun, but the brunette quietened rather quickly when the smaller man pushed his hips forward to rub his own clothed arousal against Eren's swelling cock.

Head tipping back to rest against the back of the armchair, the younger male gave a half-moaned chuckle.

“Again?” The boy asked, lips parted around a sharp exhale at the friction.

“Are you complaining?”

A quick shake of his head was Eren's answer. “No.”

Levi smirked anyway. “Because I can stop if you'd rather go home hard and aching for me.” The raven uttered, intending only to tease the boy, but the longer he thought about it...the more appealing that idea became in his mind. “I might like that, actually.”

Eren made a desperate sound, rutting his hips upwards. “N-No, I wasn't complaining.” He swore. “Please.”

“I don't know, brat.” Levi murmured, making up his mind. “I'm pretty attached to the idea of watching you squirm, trapped in your jeans.” The raven leaned close, lips so close to Eren's that they were almost touching. “What would you do if I told you not to come again until I let you?”

Teal eyes looked up into grey, the boy's blue-green orbs clouded with lust and confusion. “Huh?”

Levi carried right on, explaining his desired terms. “No masturbating, nothing that would lead to ejaculation. Then we could see how long you last with a little tease and denial?” The raven suppressed an urge to shudder at the thought. “I haven't tried orgasm control in a while but fuck I'd like to try it on you.”

Gunmetal eyes opened, gazing down at the boy beneath him. The brunette looked a little overwhelmed with the suggestion, but Levi wasn't hearing a 'no'.

“Are you honestly considering this, kid?” The raven-haired man asked, his features completely serious. “Don't tease me right now.”

Eren did look like he was considering the idea. He looked rather reluctant at the thought of not coming again until another person allowed it, but the kid clearly wanted to please Levi.

“H-How long will you make me wait?” The brunette asked a little hesitantly.

A good question. Eren would need to go home soon and Levi wasn't sure when they would be able to meet up again.

“What day is it?” The smaller male enquired.

“Saturday.”

Levi gave a hum, considering. He was quiet for a long moment, long enough for the boy to begin to fidget.

“Do you want me to...” the brunette trailed off when Levi looked at him, a scarlet flush spreading across the boy's cheeks as he gestured between them at the raven's clothed arousal, “y-you know?”

This kid. Eren would be the death of Levi, surely, with his sudden bouts of shyness. How this blushing boy could suddenly transform from coy to the wondrous creature he became during sex? It didn't matter, the only thing Levi cared about was that he was able to experience those two polar opposites.

And here Eren was offering to grant Levi the sight of those pretty pink lips stretched around his cock...and he had to send the kid home.

“As much as I'd love you to return the favour, you should probably head home.” The raven murmured, hating the way the words sounded. He kissed the boy's pouting lips, just a quick dab of his mouth. “I kind of dragged you over here on short notice. You should check in with your people, make sure someone knows that you're okay.”

“Oh.” Eren said, looking off to one side as he remembered Mikasa waiting around at home. The boy hadn't really said much before he had taken off. “I guess I did leave in a bit of a rush.”

Levi cupped the boy's chin in one hand, tilting his face up. “Hey, don't look so down, kid. I don't want you to go, but I don't want your friends to hate me.”

That did make sense. And Eren didn't want his friends to hate Levi either. Although he had no fucking idea how he was going to explain all of this to everyone. It would be interesting...to say the least.

“What about you?” Eren asked, pulling at the raven's arm when Levi moved to leave his lap.

Levi got up anyway, hauling the brunette up from the chair and smirking up at him when the kid's body pressed flush against his. A blush painted itself across the boy's face, a pretty dusting of pink.

“Well...I'd like to claim you properly first,” Levi murmured, voice low, and he stretched up to kiss the boy, nipping once at Eren's lips before pulling back, “but I'll need some things. Why don't we reschedule?” The raven offered. “When will you be free?”

“I have Friday nights off.” Eren answered quickly, eagerly.

Levi nodded, hands running over the brunette's shoulders. “What about the rest of the weekend?”

“Well...” the boy paused to think, chewing on his lip as he did so, “I might need Sundays to do a bit of study.” The brunette murmured, at least being honest. “But other than that...I don't think I have anything planned?”

“Good.” Levi responded, arms curled around the small of Eren's back to hold him close. “Let's make it a week, then. I'll send a car to pick you up next Friday.” The smaller man kissed the boy again, gentle, before levelling the kid with a stern look. “You'd better not come before I see you again.”

“I-I won't.” Eren assured the older male, holding up his hands like that could get his point across better.

The raven eyed him for a moment before nodding. “Be here by five or so on Friday evening, bring an overnight bag.” Levi pulled the boy's hips closer, grinding and listening to Eren's helpless gasp. “I plan to make sure that you know that you're mine by the time you leave on Sunday.”

The brunette's hips jerked into the friction, stuttering under the raven's teasing, and Eren's was already panting at the attention.

Teal eyes looked hopefully at the older man. “I-Is that a promise?”

“Brat, it's a warning. A threat. If you still want to be mine by next Friday, then there's nothing that will stop me from claiming that tight ass of yours.”

Levi punctuated the last few words with a firm slap to the boy's rump, the action only causing Eren to jerk closer.

“You're so romantic.” The brunette managed a chuckle, trying not to moan.

“Brat. I'll romance you some other time.”

“Promise?” Eren asked, tone ever so hopeful.

Levi smiled a little smile, kissing his way along the boy's jaw. “If that's what you want?”

Sighing, the brunette smiled in return. “We'll see.”

“Yes, brat,” Levi murmured, holding the kid close, “we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too awful, I've had this chapter in the works for a while but I wasn't happy with it for ages. I think it's alright. At least the boys have finally sorted things out and can finally start to explore their relationship. I'll work on further chapters when I can. Thanks to all who have read this fic and left comments and kudos! Until next time!


	5. Heart For Heart Value

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anticipated weekend arrives at last, thankfully for Eren. Tokens are exchanged and thus begins Levi's plans for his new partner ^_^  
> Enjoy!

Friday.

The numbers 12:47, illuminated in blue on the alarm clock by a certain brunette's bed, were the first thing that sleepy teal eyes saw as they blinked open.

12:47PM, the clock informed Eren as he lay still, on his stomach and with half of his face pressed into his pillow. He hadn't meant to sleep in quite so long, but the boy supposed it didn't matter. There was absolutely nothing for him to do today.

Usually the brunette had class from 12:00PM to 3:00PM on Fridays, and Eren might have enjoyed the distraction, but his professor had chosen that week of all weeks to visit his family the next city over. And so the boy had received an email yesterday which informed him that there would be no class today.

A good thing too, as the brunette seemed to have slept through his alarm regardless.

The boy lay in bed a while longer, watching the glowing numbers on his alarm clock tick over from 12:47PM to 1:30PM, before he finally dragged his ass out of bed with a groan. His hair was a mess, as it often was upon waking, and the brunette didn't even try to tame the wild locks. Instead he staggered straight for the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went.

The shower blasted to life with a roar of cold spray, steadily heating under Eren's extended hand. Shrugging his boxers over his hips, the brunette stepped in under the hot stream of water and gave a little groan.

It had been a long week and a half. Classes had seemed to drag by, time keeping an impossible distance in between Eren and the next time he would get to see Levi. Even though the day had arrived at last, the excitement hadn't caught up with the sleepy brunette just yet. Although, that was probably partly due to the fact that his balls felt like they were full of lead and had been that way for a few days now.

He had kept his promise to Levi; Eren hadn't masturbated once since before he and Levi had made their contract. It felt like so much longer than a week and a half. The boy had never woken up of a morning with the sudden powerful urge to hump the mattress until those last few days and he was ready for that feeling to be over.

Eren focused on the water raining down on him, hot and soothing. Sure, it made him feel a bit sleepy rather than waking him up, but it was nice.

Lingering thoughts about the evening were beginning to stir in the boy's mind, which was probably what prompted him to scoop up the soap and lather himself up. The brunette worked the soap suds over his skin, attempting to scrub at every last inch. If Levi really was going to get down and dirty with him tonight, then Eren could at least try to meet the raven's standards of cleanliness. Which had to be pretty high, given how touchy the smaller man often got after orgasm, dragging the boy through a shower when all he had wanted to do was rest.

Eren smiled at the memory as he rinsed off the suds, reaching next for the shampoo and thanking his lucky stars that Mikasa's Floral Haven shampoo had run out a few days ago. The brunette had no idea how he had ever managed to mix up his plain white shampoo bottle with the bright pink bottle that his foster sister used...but he had smelled like a fucking garden for two days afterwards.

Levi would definitely laugh if he arrived smelling like a flowerbed and Eren would most definitely never live down the incident.

But thankfully there was just his shampoo left, only a simple, light musk to its scent. Perfect. The boy let a good amount of the cool gel pool in his palm before pushing it through his hair and working up a good lather. With a little luck, his hair would calm the fuck down if he washed it well enough. The last thing he wanted, aside from smelling like a flowerbed, was to have to deal with a mess of fluff in the place of hair.

The boy's hair was full of white suds when suddenly a harsh ringing sounded. Frowning, the brunette glanced over at the vanity and pouted at his phone where it sat buzzing. Whoever it was, they would have to call back. Still, the grating ringtone made the boy hurry along in rinsing out his hair, shaking the soaked strands when they were free of shampoo. He reached to shut off the water, sweeping lean fingers over his face to push his wet fringe up and out of his eyes.

The boy jumped at the sound of his phone ringing again, the shrill tone loud in the enclosed bathroom. Eren scrambled out of the shower, hastily fumbling for his mobile but only succeeding in sending the device flying and clattering to the floor.

Fuck. Quickly drying himself off with a few harsh run-overs with a towel, he snatched up the phone from the floor and pressed it to his ear.

“H-Hello?” Eren answered, running the fluffy towel over himself once more before letting it fall to the floor, turning to search for his clothes.

The closest ones were currently strewn across his bedroom floor.

“For fuck's sake, brat.” Came the sharp-toned reply a moment later.

The boy jerked upright at the sound, instantly feeling guilty for considering wearing yesterday's clothes a moment ago. Apparently Levi had the ability to make him actually give a shit about his hygiene standards. Who would have known?

“Levi?” Eren murmured, feeling his voice grow lighter even despite the older man's irritated tone.

A sound of papers shuffling sounded through the phone and the raven grunted at the sound of his name. Eren supposed it was an affirmative sound; he would just have to wait for whatever Levi was going to say.

The boy scurried out of the bathroom in search of clean clothes, managing to pull on a pair of briefs and even locate his favourite charcoal jeans before the raven spoke to him.

“Of course it's me, moron. Check your caller ID next time.” The man paused only to make a sound of annoyance before continuing. “What are you doing? This is the second time I've had to call you, you shit.”

Stumbling a little, the boy hopped around, trying to get his jeans on. “S-Sorry, I was just...uh...”

“Great. Quit jerking off and pay attention for a second.” Was Levi's oh-so-mature response.

Teal eyes rolled as the boy flopped backwards to sit on the edge of his bed, yanking his jeans up his legs, mobile held between his ear and shoulder pressed together.

“I'm not-I'm getting dressed, you ass.” The brunette muttered, stretching out his legs to pull the stubborn denim up to his hips, back arching off the bed a little.

Eren tried not to imagine the sight he must make.

“Oh? Did the poor wittle baby just wake up?” Levi's voice cooed through the phone teasingly, somehow managing to bring a blush to the boy's face.

“No,” he denied, finally satisfied with his jeans, yanking up the fly and fastening the single bronze button at the top before sitting up, “I just came out of the shower.”

The raven didn't waste a second, a sound not unlike a moan filtering through the phone. “And you didn't send me a photo?” Eren could practically hear the older man pouting. “I'm hurt.”

The brunette could feel himself going red to the tips of his ears.

Levi waited just long enough for the brunette to start sputtering before he chuckled.

“Calm down, kid. I was just teasing.” The raven snickered, his voice easing into a suspiciously casual tone. “Still, I'll never get mad at you for sending me a photo,” Levi's tone dropped, low and teasing, “so long as you make it interesting.”

Eren huffed out a breath at that, having to swallow before he could speak and even when he did speak his voice came out husky.

“I'll keep that in mind.”

The raven-haired man actually paused at that, but if he had been planning to carry on with the banter, that idea was abandoned quickly enough.

“Heh.” Levi chuckled instead and Eren could picture the way he would be shaking his head right about then. “Anyway enough prattle, I called you for a reason, twerp.”

Ah, Levi was such a charmer. Shifting to crawl across his bed, the boy felt his lips curving up into a lopsided smile at the thought of seeing this man again. So soon and yet still hours away.

“Are you listening?” The raven's voice sounded again as the brunette stooped over the far side of his bed to look for a jumper.

“I'm all ears, darling.” Eren replied absently, intending the words to be cheeky but distracted by the task of rooting around for his jacket.

He had yet to pick out a shirt, but that could wait.

“Ooh.” Levi called teasingly through the phone. “Darling, huh? Careful, brat, I might just get used to that.”

“What are you going to call me then?” Eren asked, making a small sound of triumph when his hand closed around the soft material of his pullover jumper sitting folded on a suitcase under his bed.

“Something sickeningly sweet.” Came the raven's reply.

Somehow the brunette couldn't even begin to imagine anything sickeningly sweet coming from the raven, especially if it was meant to be directed at him. Levi mostly called him brat or kid anyway, and Eren supposed that he was just fine with that.

But the boy could still poke fun at the situation.

“How about honeybunch?” Eren suggested, grinning when the raven made a hacking sound through the phone.

Levi started to have a fake coughing attack. “Sap alert.” He added between disgusted sounds.

The brunette rolled his eyes playfully at the raven's antics. He was about as mature as a teenager sometimes.

“It was just a suggestion.” Eren shrugged, realising that the smaller man wouldn't be able to see the action. “Anyway, I'm listening.”

No matter how much fun it was to toss banter back and forth, Levi had called to say something and Eren could only assume that it was going to be important.

“Alright. You'll be picked up at a quarter to five, which I'm sure you remembered, but I forgot that we still haven't exchanged our tokens yet.” The raven paused for a moment and when he spoke again, there was a smile in his tone. “It worked out for the best, though, because I found what I'm giving you. Took some digging, though.”

Eren wasn't quite sure what to make of that statement, so he settled for replying with a drawn out 'um...'.

Levi chuckled through the phone though, and the sound admittedly calmed the boy a little. “Relax, I'm sure you won't hate it that much.”

The brunette nodded even though the older man couldn't see it, scuffing his feet against the carpet.

“I'm not sure what to give you.” The boy voiced, not even trying to hide the uncertainty in his tone.

“Just something with sentimental value.” Levi reminded, his voice calm as ever.

This time, however, the brunette managed a little smirk. “Is this another of your fetishes?” Eren challenged cheekily.

“No, brat.” The raven muttered and he must have been rolling his eyes by now. “It's part of the contract, we've been through this. I entrust you with something that holds meaning to me, and you do the same. It's part of how I like to build trust. But, while we're on the subject, do you have any fetishes? Any that you already know of, I mean?”

“Um...”

“Like...oh, I don't know, bondage? Being dominated? Exhibitionism? I know we discussed this, but in terms of actual kinks, do any of them float your boat?”

“I-I'm really not sure.”

“That's fine, kid, don't worry yourself. We'll learn as we go.”

Eren found himself nodding dumbly yet again, suddenly blurting out a question as it came to mind. “What about you?”

“Me? Well, if you really want to know, I personally have a thing for being dominated,” Levi paused as he heard the boy's breath catch in his throat at the other end of the call, and the brunette could imagine the exact smirk that the raven would have had on his face, “but I don't think you're up to that sort of thing just yet.”

Eren grumbled, trudging over to his closet and yanking open the door, rummaging about in search of the backpack he kept in there. Fingers closing around the material of the item in question, the brunette tried to ignore Levi's laughter in his ear as he hauled the pack out of the wardrobe and tossed it onto his bed.

It was a worn, ratty old thing, well loved over the years. The Adidas symbol brought back memories of his school days, of sports carnivals that always drew out his competitive side and how he and Jean had tried to outdo each other in as many events as they could before collapsing on the grass and cringing in thought of how badly they would ache the next day. Good times.

“Have you packed yet?” The raven's amused voice stirred the brunette from his thoughts.

Eren winced, glancing guiltily at his empty backpack.

“...no. But I'm doing it now?” The boy said, his uncertain tone twisting the words into a question.

“I should have known. Just make sure you bring a spare change of clothes and underwear, for God's sake, or I'll leave you out on my balcony for the world to enjoy.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eren said quickly, swallowing. “Anything else?”

“Eh,” the man made a nonchalant sound and Eren could picture Levi shrugging, “if there's anything else you think you'll need? I'm pretty well stocked here for toiletries and what not, so if you'd rather leave your toothbrush at home, that's fine by me. It'll mean less for you to remember to take home.”

That made sense, in fact it was helpful. Eren always managed to feel strange whenever he tried to picture Levi as a normal kind of person with toothbrushes and what not. It was difficult to think of the man as normal after seeing that his bedroom was basically a dungeon.

Not that the boy was complaining.

“Okay.” The brunette nodded to himself, almost determinedly. “Uh, what should I wear?”

“Whatever the fuck you want.” Levi replied to him. “It won't be staying on your body for very long.”

Touche. The raven's words stirred a lingering warmth in the boy's gut and he hurried to dismiss any compromising thoughts.

“R-Right.” The boy managed to stammer.

A quiet chuckle sounded through the phone. “Relax, Eren.”

Pausing to take a deep breath, the boy sighed. “I know.” Eren said through an exhale, scratching at the back of his head absently.

This was something that the brunette had willingly signed up for and he wanted to go through with it. That didn't mean that the boy wasn't a little bit concerned with what he might be getting himself into. Armin always chastised him on making rash decisions, on acting on impulse instead of pausing to think things through.

And the blonde was usually right, but this was something that Eren felt so sure of that nothing and no one could change his mind about it.

“Nervous?” Levi's voice filtered through the phone again and the brunette let himself be calmed by the sound.

“Not really.” Eren sighed after a moment, feeling a little smile curve his lips. “A bit, mostly jittery.”

“Understandable. You'll do fine, kid. I promise that you'll enjoy tonight.”

With the way Levi's tone dropped into something rich and warm, like honey, Eren had no doubt that he would enjoy whatever was to come.

“You're probably right.” The brunette replied, proud of how his voice didn't shake.

“Good boy.” The raven murmured to him and Eren could tell that he was smiling. “I'll let you go pack.”

“Alright. I'll see you later.”

“Yes you will. Don't be late.”

The line went dead and Eren hung up, tossing the mobile straight into his backpack. If it went in now, he couldn't forget it later. And that is, essentially, how he packed. The passing thoughts of 'I'll need this' fuelled the boy's rapid rushing about the room to locate clothes. Underwear first, because obviously that would be important, then a pair of jeans and some sweats, just in case things got lazy. Lord, how Eren hoped that things would get lazy and cosy, but he wouldn't let himself hope too much. In reality, there was nothing that he could do to honestly prepare himself for whatever would come of this trip. All he could do was wait eagerly and try to be patient.

Last but not least...the token that he would give to Levi. It took a good half an hour of pacing and thinking, but at last Eren decided on something that he could give to the raven. He slipped the item into the pocket of his jeans and hoped that it would be enough.

Five o'clock seemed to take an age to arrive, but at five minutes to five the boy couldn't bear to wait inside any longer. His backpack shouldered, Eren quickly scrambled for some paper and a pen.

Leaving a note for Mikasa to let her know that he would be out over the next two days, the brunette dashed out of the door and damned near skipped down the steps to the pavement. As promised, Levi's private car was there waiting, having pulled up to the curb only moments before Eren had exited the house.

Anticipation tingled through the boy's blood, causing his toes to curl in his sneakers. The brunette wasted no time jumping in the car, calling a cheery 'hello' to the driver as he buckled his seatbelt.

The kid nearly jumped out of his skin when a pale hand fell on his knee.

Eren's eyes flashed up in alarm and he squeaked when he found himself caught in Levi's cheeky, grey gaze. This was a first; Levi hadn't ever come to his house to pick the boy up before and therefore the brunette hadn't even considered such a thing. And yet there he was.

The raven had been sitting on the opposite side of the back seat, one leg crossed over the other. Dressed in his usual dark colours, Eren wasn't surprised that he hadn't seen the man until he had moved.

“L-Levi...” he stammered, equal parts eager and anxious all of a sudden.

The man's eyes roamed the boy's face as he almost smiled.

“Hello, Eren.”

Fuck Eren had missed the sound of this man's voice. They had only spoken on the phone a few hours ago, but it was so much better face to face. Levi's voice got this deep, sultry purr to it whenever he spoke to the brunette in that amused tone of his and it damned near drove Eren mad. The boy could only imagine what it would be like to have those lips whispering filthy words in his ear, teasing him shamelessly until he was begging.

But Eren had to put those thoughts on hold for now, or else risk giving the poor driver an unexpected show.

The raven-haired man smirked a little as he slid closer to the boy until their sides were flush together and a toned arm slipped around behind Eren's back to curl about his waist. Levi clearly didn't share the same concerns as the boy, not even pausing to give a word of warning before he leaned over to bite at Eren's ear. The brunette squeaked, mortified with himself for letting such a sound slip past his defences when they weren't alone, but a quick glance revealed the driver to be firmly focused on the road.

“Relax, kid,” Levi chuckled softly against the shell of the boy's ear, his teeth nibbling gently at the blushing skin, “Aurou's not going to interrupt.”

Eren didn't seem to find that very comforting, remaining tense, so the raven huffed a soft laugh and eased up on the teasing. They would have plenty of time for that, after all.

The drive was pleasantly quick; before Eren knew it he was standing in the raven's penthouse once more. Every time the boy entered that place, it was like he had never left. Any and all troubles or worries from the outside world seemed to melt away and Eren had to wonder if this was why he felt so oddly comfortable around this petite man.

Levi strode on ahead of the brunette, taking the kid's bag and heading to dump it in the bedroom. The taller male took this time to let his eyes wander about the place, to take in the elegant extravagance of everything. There wasn't much that seemed overly flashy about this place, except for perhaps the bedroom. There was decadence, yes, but the raven's flat (if you could call the huge place a flat) was remarkably simplistic.

It was nice. Maybe not overly homey, but nice nonetheless.

The brunette almost didn't notice Levi returning at last, turning his teal eyes in the raven's direction. The boy's blue-green orbs instantly zeroed in on the small wooden box that was being cradled in the smaller man's hands and the brunette turned properly to face Levi as he drew nearer.

“What's that?” Eren asked before he could stop himself.

Grey eyes flicked up to meet the boy's gaze and Levi actually managed a small smile as he looked between the brunette and the box in his hands.

“I thought I'd give you my token now, so I can see you with it.”

“Oh.” Eren said, his eyebrows rising a little in his curiosity. “Can I ask what it is?”

The raven-haired man gave a little smirk then, as if anticipating something in advance.

“It's the first and only collar I've ever worn.” Levi answered, grey eyes watching the boy's face for his reaction.

Eren wasn't sure if he blushed or paled...or maybe even both. Levi wouldn't give him a collar if he didn't plan to make the boy wear it, and Eren wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Nervous, yes. Excited, definitely. And maybe just a teensy bit tentative; he'd never had any partner quite so adventurous as Levi and the boy had to wonder what kinds of things they would be doing with him collared and labelled as Levi's property.

The raven gave a scoff of a laugh at the mix of emotions playing about the boy's features, reaching to pry open the lid of the box and dip his long fingers inside to retrieve the item.

True to his word, Levi lifted a collar up out of the box, letting it dangle from his fingers for the brunette to see. It was simple enough; a strip of black leather about an inch in width, a little worn-looking. Just beneath the front of the collar, a metal loop was attached, and another, smaller loop could be seen at the back. Eren swallowed, having a strong feeling that at some point a leash would be attached to one of the collar's rings. Or at least one, at any rate.

The thought shouldn't have turned him on quite so much.

“Th-Thank you.” The boy stammered, accepting the gift and holding it gingerly in his hands.

“Well?” The raven asked, waiting expectantly. “Aren't you going to put it on?”

“Wh-Why don't you put it on for me?”

“Hoh?” Levi arched a brow, but his lips curved into a smirk and he stepped closer to the boy, holding out his hand for the collar. “Hand it over, then.”

Swallowing, the boy placed the strip of leather in the raven's outstretched palm and tried not to turn his head when Levi ducked around behind him. The smaller man rubbed the material in his palms for a moment to warm the leather before looping the collar around the brunette's neck and smiling at the soft inhale that Eren drew in through his nose.

“Good boy.” Levi murmured, rewarding the brunette with a gentle kiss to his nape before turning the kid around to face him.

Gunmetal eyes flared with satisfaction at the sight of his collar adorning the boy's neck, the black leather looking rather glorious against Eren's tanned skin. Levi remembered the very first day that he had worn this very same strip of leather, so long ago now, when he had been young and still learning about what it was to be considered some kind of divine and graced creature. The raven had many fond memories of this collar and he hoped that, in time, Eren would love it as much as he did.

The kid certainly seemed to understand the implications of being collared by the smaller male, if the rosy blush painting his cheeks was anything to go by. Levi smirked fondly up at him, reaching up to cup the boy's chin in one hand.

“Do you like it?”

Eren seemed to think for a moment, bringing up a hand to pluck at the leather about his throat.

“It feels nice on my skin.” The boy stated after a moment, almost to himself, but Levi knew that it was a round-about way of saying yes.

Grey eyes rolled, but the gunmetal orbs were filled with amusement as they gazed up at the brunette.

“This was my first collar, kid,” Levi smirked up at the kid, running his fingers against the leather lightly, “so take good care of it.”

“I-I will.” Eren promised, slipping his fingers underneath the leather of his new collar to clutch the smooth material.

Levi's smirk shifted a little into a more approving twist of his lips and the raven stretched up on his toes to kiss the boy.

“Very good.”

“Do you want your, um...your token. Do you want it now?”

“If you want to wait until later..?” Levi trailed off, giving the brunette the option to decide himself.

Eren shook his head, patting at his jeans pocket. “No, now is fine.”

The raven-haired man watched as the brunette dipped his fingers into the pocket of his jeans, retrieving something which the boy held clenched within his palm. Holding out his hand, the brunette unfurled his fingers to reveal a cord necklace. On the end of this, a brass key was attached to the brown cord. And that was it.

Eren swallowed as he handed it over, watching the raven appraise the necklace and hold it up to the light, silent and observant.

“This was the key that led to the basement in my first house.” The brunette began to explain, clearing his throat when his voice came out far softer than he had intended. “I was convinced that it was full of secrets, so my mom let me keep the key when we moved house. She said it was so that I never gave up on my imagination.”

Looking up, the boy was surprised to find Levi looking at him, grey eyes considering as they gazed into wide teal orbs.

“Thank you, Eren.” The raven spoke at last, his own pale fingers curling about the necklace in his hand. “I'm glad to see that you're taking this seriously. It's clear that this means a lot to you, I'll keep it safe.”

The man's words sounded so sincere that Eren could help but feel comforted by them. Besides, Levi didn't seem like the type of person to treat a situation like this lightly.

Shuffling a little, the boy glanced back at the raven when Levi moved to walk past him.

“What now?” The brunette questioned, watching the smaller male head to his room to set down Eren's token in a safe place.

“First of all, you go get your ass in the shower.” Levi called over his shoulder to the boy, disappearing from sight for a moment.

“But Levi, I'm clean, I swear.” Eren called after the man and pouted when the raven returned. “I showered earlier.”

Gunmetal eyes narrowed as Levi drew closer and the raven snatched the boy's chin in his hand, eyeing the brunette.

Suspicious eyes appraising, the smaller man gave a contemplative hum. “You promise that's the truth?”

“Yes.”

Levi regarded the boy a moment longer until finally the man sighed. “Okay then. Well...I'm going to make us dinner.”

The raven-haired man strode off towards the kitchen, leaving Eren to stare at the clock on the wall with a curious frown.

“Already?” The brunette questioned. “But it's only five thirty.”

Nodding his agreement, Levi flashed the boy a playful smirk. “I thought it best to eat early, then we can get straight down to playing.”

Eren swallowed, feeling his face heat up at the thought.

Levi smirked at him, a thumb stroking one of the boy's flushed cheeks fondly. “That and we'll need a decent amount of sleep if we want to get through what I've planned for tomorrow.”

“You planned ahead?”

“Of course. I want you to remember this.”

Eren had a very strong feeling that he would never forget this, their first actual weekend together. After this...everything would be real. Their contract had been signed, tokens exchanged, and Eren had to contain a strong urge to squeal like a teenage girl for a moment when he thought about how their relationship was officially beginning as of right then and there.

Smiling a little coyly at the ground, the boy nodded. “I'm sure I will.”

 

Levi made some sort of soup filled with odd looking flat noodles for them to ear for dinner, and Eren's mouth watered a little when he was told that they would be having apple crumble for dessert. If it was the raven's intention to spoil the boy, then bring it on.

The brunette offered to help, bouncing about the kitchen, but the smaller man declined with a short comment about Eren being a guest. Levi then proceeded to wield a rather intimidating knife which instantly had the brunette scampering away. The boy sat at the counter after Levi hunted him out of the kitchen, leaning his elbows on the cool surface and swinging his legs under his chair.

Everything smelled amazing and the boy watched the raven assemble their dessert while the soup was brought to the boil on a stove behind Levi. The raven had mixed a little water with some kind of stock that smelled wonderful as it began to heat. A little oil was splashed in, as well as a spoonful of some odd brown paste that Eren assumed was more flavouring like the stock.

Now, though, Levi was busy arranging stewed apple cubes into little triangular parcels of pastry which had brushed with an egg wash. The parcels were then mostly sealed after more of the egg wash was brushed over the edges of the pastry to persuade the edges to stick together, after which the raven proceeded to drizzle custard into the triangles through the small openings left in one corner. Once each parcel was full, Levi sealed the remaining openings and pressed the prongs of a fork along the folded parts to form a little lined pattern along the edges.

Eren peered over the counter-top curiously. “What are you doing that for?”

“It'll help hold the pastry together.”

“Oh.”

The tops of the pastries were brushed with leftover syrup from the stewed apples which helped to hold the pieces of crumble in place as the raven sprinkled and pressed them into the tops of the pastries. Last but not least, each triangle was then dusted in brown sugar. Eren's mouth was watering already and the food wasn't even properly cooked; the boy could wait to see how those little beauties turned out.

After setting the pastries in the over, Levi finished up with the soup. He added the little flat noodles, each holding a tiny amount of some kind of savoury filling, as well as some more normal looking noodles which quickly cooked in the boiling soup.

“Food's ready, kid.”

Soon enough the pair were sitting down at a small table at the far end of the counter. Levi set down Eren's bowl and a spoon in front of the boy and the brunette accepted it with many words of thanks, noticing that the raven had sprinkled some freshly chopped chives atop the broth. The smaller man brought his own food to the table, sitting opposite Eren and sliding a little plate into the middle of the table surface. It was full of sliced herb bread.

“I didn't make the bread.” Was all Levi had to say before he snagged up a slice and proceeded to dip it quite daintily into his soup.

Eren could only stare at him in equal parts awe and incredulity.

“You made me dinner and I'm getting laid later.” The brunette uttered, unflinching when the raven's eyes flicked up to look at him. “I don't care where the bread is from, you fucking gorgeous man.”

Thin eyebrows rose up at the boy's rather bold comment and Levi just stared back at the brunette for a long moment before he huffed out a quiet chuckle.

“I'll assume you were trying to express some form of gratitude.” The raven smirked down at his bowl.

“Something like that.” Eren said in response, a little smile forming on his own lips.

 

Their meal passed with quiet conversation and somehow the boy felt as though this quaint little meal was a thousand times better than flashy restaurants and candles and all that other BS could ever be. This was something intimate on a whole new, personal level and the brunette couldn't help but love each and every time that he got to see this almost domestic side of Levi. While they were sitting there, just talking and eating and enjoying each other's company, suddenly the raven-haired man wasn't some mysterious rogue with a penchant for making Eren into a panting wreck. Suddenly Levi, that stupidly gorgeous walking wet dream, was just another human being. And that was something that the boy felt that this man sorely needed; to be seen as a human being with human needs, not just a means to an end or a glorified sexual deviant.

“How was school, brat?” Levi's voice drifted across the table.

The boy's lip quirked up into a little smirk. “You mean college?”

The raven's shoulders rolled in a shrug. “Same difference.”

Eren's smirk remained as he exhaled his amusement through his nose.

“Well it was a little awkward when I popped a boner in one of my lectures.” The brunette recalled, grimacing a little at the memory of Jean's taunting. “But apart from that and the urge to hump everything in sight the last two days...it was fine.”

“Hoh?” Levi's voice held mischief in it and when Eren look up he blanched a little at the dark interest in the man's grey eyes. “And what could have prompted you to become aroused in the middle of class, hmm?”

“Oh c-come on, you know it was you.” The brunette stammered.

“It was just a harmless text.”

“I believe the correct term is a _sext_.” Eren corrected with a little glare.

The raven-haired man only chuckled.

Suffice to say, the brunette had most definitely not been prepared for the _very detailed_ words that had sprung up on his phone in the middle of a lecture that may or may not have been important. Unfortunately Eren would never know, because he had been busy trying to keep Jean's filthy paws off of his phone from the moment he'd started blushing.

“Asshole.” The brunette muttered, rolling his eyes, but he couldn't quite fight back the smile forming on his lips.

In all honesty, the kid had been glad that Levi had thought to text him at all. Even if it was to tell him in very vivid detail exactly how the man had been thinking of the boy mid-jerk when he must have known that the brunette would have been busy. The cheeky bastard.

Levi was still smirking when he glanced up at the clock, collecting his and Eren's empty bowls and the plate to cart them all into the kitchen.

“Dessert should be ready soon.”

“Oh yeah?” The boy hummed, biting his lip a little as he stood to lean over the table and watch the raven bend over to stack the crockery into the dishwasher. “And here I thought I was being dessert tonight?”

“Heh. Maybe in my eyes.” Levi agreed, smirking at the boy over his shoulder and arching his back a little to give the brat a show.

The moment passed far too quickly for the brunette's liking as shortly after finishing with the dirty dishes, Levi straightened and went to check on the dessert. Eren perked right up again when the raven announced that the crumble was done and soon a mouthwatering scent carried across the short distance as Levi removed the cooked crumble pastries from the oven and arranged them on a tray to cool.

Eren tried his very best to be patient while the dessert cooled, but he was bouncing in his seat and he knew it. Levi rolled his eyes, called Eren a fucking impatient brat, but caved and started to feed the boy little pieces of the crumble that had fallen from the pastries.

“Look at you,” Levi murmured, scratching gentle fingers under the boy's chin, “aren't you just a spoiled little thing?”

Truly, the brunette had never felt so thoroughly spoiled in all his life. Somehow the way the raven said the words made Eren think that he hadn't meant them in a bad way, which made the boy feel a little bit better about bringing out his puppy dog eyes.

“Can we eat them now?”

The older man gave a low hum, a fond sound, and ruffled the boy's hair.

“Alright, brat, but be careful not to burn your tongue. I swear you're so cosseted already.”

Eren was careful as he had promised when a plate was set down in front of him with two of the triangular pastries on it and a fork balanced to one side. The brunette babbled his thanks, waiting for Levi to sit once more with his own portion of the dessert before digging into the soft crumble with his fork.

The smell was almost too good to be true, the rich scent wafting up to reach the boy's nose along with the warm wisps of steam that rose from the morsel resting on the prongs of Eren's fork.

“This smells so good.”

“Yeah?” The petite male smiled slightly at the comment, gazing across at the boy. “Go on and tell me how is tastes.”

Not wasting another moment, the brunette blew twice on the steaming pastry before guiding the utensil into his mouth.

Teal eyes were hidden behind the boy's lids when his eyes closed as the brunette lost himself to the flavour delighting his taste buds. It wasn't fair, not at all. How could Levi be a literal fucking god of sex and then whip out a dessert like this? What planet was he from?

The apple was sweet and perfectly caramelised, the pastry was held the perfect balance between tender and crispy, and the buttery flavour was so perfect next to the sweetness of the apple and the sugary top. Even the crumble was perfect, dammit, and the brunette was so caught up in the onslaught of the delicious dessert that he let moaned a little in his throat.

Teal eyes flashed open instantly, mortification painting itself across the boy's features when Levi started to chuckle. Shit, he'd just gotten so swept up by how good the fucking crumble tasted and there really was no way to talk himself out of that sound, was there?

“I'll take that as a good sign.” The raven-haired man smirked over at the brunette.

Cheeks heating up as blood rushed to stain them pink, the boy nodded, averting his gaze as he swallowed.

“Y-Yes,” the kid had to clear his throat, “...it's very good.”

“So I heard.” Levi teased and the brunette groaned.

“I didn't mean to-”

“But you did.”

“I know. Ugh.” Eren managed a short laugh, smacking his palm against his forehead for a moment. “Well now that we've got the embarrassing as hell part out of the way...” the boy trailed off, blowing a raspberry off to one side.

“It's only up from here.” Levi finished for him, smiling at the brunette's dry chuckle.

A disbelieving scoff of laughter left the boy's lips as he shook his head. “I can't believe I did that.”

“Hey, I take it as a compliment.” The petite male assured him, his lips curving up more with each word. “I mean, if that's the kind of sound I can get out of you with just food, well then...” Levi left the sentence open, smirking suggestively and watching the boy mock-scowl across as him.

“Har har.”

The raven didn't bother to apologise, instead he just sat there in silence and smirked down at his food while he ate. As much as the brunette wanted to kick the man's leg for teasing him, Eren was grateful for the quiet that descended. Of course, of course he would embarrass himself like that. But Levi hadn't seemed to mind at all, if anything the raven found moments like that endearing although Eren couldn't fathom why. He supposed that was just because he felt like an idiot, whereas Levi just found him cute or something. Ridiculous really, but then neither of them had ever claimed to be normal.

The pair sat, eating their food, and the boy allowed himself to enjoy the treat in silence this time. He didn't dare risk a glance over at Levi, opting instead to scarf down his food and then relax back into his chair with a happy sigh. The evening was going so wonderfully thus far and honestly it had gone against all of the brunette's expectations. He'd tried to imagine just what Levi might have planned for them, but nothing this casual had sprung to mind. Not after how desperate some of their past encounters had been.

Eren gave a shocked squeak when he felt something prodding at his inner thigh, jumping a little when he looked down to find himself with a lap-full of Levi's bare feet. The boy's head snapped up, his eyes trying to catch the raven's gaze questioningly, but the smaller male just stared innocently down at his food.

Well...maybe not all that innocently. For one, he was trying not to smirk as he scooped up another spoonful of his crumble and popped the morsel into his mouth. All the while his feet ran along Eren's legs, rubbing at the skin gently as the raven pressed his toes into the boy's inner thighs. It felt nice, but the brunette could feel himself blushing furiously every time Levi's feet drew close to his crotch only to move away again.

It was only when one foot ducked lower to start massaging the kid's balls that the raven spoke up again.

“So tell me, Eren,” Levi began, picking at his food like this was just another harmless conversation and he wasn't currently feeling up the boy with his feet, “did you keep your promise?”

The boy had to run over the words again in his head a few times before he could make any sense of them, distracted as he was by the way Levi's toes kept applying gentle pressure against his clothed testicles. Just a tiny little press, and then releasing it again only to apply that same tiny bit of pressure again a moment later.

“H-Huh?” The brunette panted out a confused sound, squirming as he tried to shimmy away from the raven's feet when they pushed against his groin.

Glancing up, Eren gave a slight start upon being met with a languid grey stare. The older man's eyes looked warm from across the table, but the boy detected something more in them: want.

“I gave you an instruction last time you visited.” Levi reminded, twirling his fork between his fingers. “Don't you remember what it was?”

Thinking back to Eren's last time in this place, the first thing the brunette could remember was one Hell of an enlightening and embarrassing conversation about kinks. But he also remembered the way Levi had deep-throated him without even pausing for breath. It was a combination of both thoughts that had the kid blushing, but Levi waited for the penny to drop.

Teal eyes widened as he recalled the agreement that the raven was talking about.

“Y-You told me not to come again until I got here?” Eren said with every intention of stating the words, but his rising tone made the words escape his lips in the form of a question.

Levi's own lips curved up into a little smile as he paused to stab a piece of his dessert, sliding the morsel off the utensil with his teeth.

“That's right, I did.” The smaller man nodded, his gunmetal eyes watching Eren all the while. “And so? Did you keep your promise to me?”

“I did!” The boy exclaimed, his words cutting off into a sharp inhale when the raven's foot pressed up along his cock, toes sliding up the hardening length hidden beneath the boy's jeans.

“No need to shout, kid.” Levi smirked at him. “I believe you.”

The brunette let out a little sigh, relieved that the smaller man had faith in him. The past week had been an interesting challenge for the boy. As a healthy young male, Eren enjoyed the art of masturbation every two days or so. Sometimes more, it all depended on how worked up he was at the time. Naturally, because of this well-practised habit, the week had been almost torturous.

With a sudden press against his groin, Eren was not-so-subtly reminded of the feet in his lap when Levi began to work the pad of one of his feet in little circles. Looking up, the brunette frowned a little when he saw that the raven had returned his attention to his food.

Levi had paced himself much slower than the boy, even if he was down to the last few forkfuls of his dessert by now. It really wasn't fair how Levi could be so causal about something like this while Eren himself was reduced to a blushing, stammering heap as he tried not to rut against the toes pressing against his cock.

“What's wrong, Eren?” Levi enquired ever so innocently, his face carefully blank when the boy's eyes rose up to look at the man.

Levi's eyes were the only clue to his mischievous intentions, dancing with amusement as they watched him.

Eren squirmed, grimacing a little as he turned his head to one side and bit his lip. They had just established that he hadn't come since the last time he had seen Levi. The kid had barely even touched himself, just to keep as far away from temptation as possible, and here he was with a lap-full of very persistent feet and jeans that were suddenly far too tight.

The raven-haired man just let out a low chuckle at the boy's silence.

“It's okay for you to enjoy yourself, right?” Levi's voice sounded in his ear from across the table, coaxing him to think, to consider. “You don't have to be quiet about it.”

Looking back at the petite male, Eren watched Levi smile and scoop up his fork again, skewering one of the few remaining bites of the crumble and holding it out gingerly for the boy.

“Come on, sweet thing, eat up.” The raven cooed for him, beckoning the boy closer as he cupped his free hand beneath the fork to catch any stray crumbs. “You'll need all the energy you can get for tonight.”

Eren's cheeks were aflame as he leaned forward, eyelids fluttering a little at the shift in pressure against his groin, but managed to slide the offered treat off of Levi's fork with his teeth. The raven's pupils seemed to dilate slightly, his attention caught by the sound of the boy's teeth ringing dully against the metal utensil.

“Good boy,” The older man praised, pulling the fork back and cupping Eren's chin tenderly with his free hand, “one more, yes?”

At the boy's nod, the raven scooped up the next piece of food, repeating his earlier actions and smiling a tiny smile when Eren accepted this bite also. Levi's feet worked together, one sliding up as the other dragged down and working little circles at the tip and base before repeating. The twin sensations had Eren's eyes fluttering closed and the action coaxed a shy moan from the boy.

“That's it, Eren.” The raven smiled over at him, resting one elbow on the table to lean his head against one hand. “You'll be making all sorts of pretty sounds for me before the night's through...”

Levi said the words like a promise and _God_ Eren could only hope that it was a promise that the man intended to keep. A soft whimper of a noise left the brunette's mouth but he could care less. Looking up, the boy spied one last piece of crumble balanced on the raven's fork and he swallowed in anticipation.

“Last one, open up now.” Levi crooned, his voice low and warm.

Leaning forward eagerly, Eren took the final piece of crumble from the fork, not-so-secretly basking in the attention and praise that the older man showered him with as he set the fork down.

The brunette sat back in time for Levi's feet to start working against him in earnest, sliding up his length to press firmly at his trapped cockhead before trailing back down with just the right amount of pressure. Eren let a shocked moan escape his throat, his hips stuttered against the friction, seeking more and receiving it as the raven found a good rhythm and stuck to it.

Eren's jeans felt unbearably tight but fuck if he was going to make Levi stop even if it was just to take them off. Every little press or prod from the raven's feet had his eyes closing and the brunette vaguely recalled the older man's words about him making pretty sounds as his moans steadily grew in volume. Shit, he shouldn't have been so fucking worked up over a damned footjob, at least not without skin-on-skin contact, it was near shameful. But this was _Levi_ and if Eren was going to be wrecked so easily by anyone, then it would be him. Eren would take Jean's teasing and general annoying basterdry any damned day of the week if he knew that this man would be there at the end of it, working his magic, getting him so close so fast. So close...so very close.

Close, close, _close...fuck!_

The boy's hips jerked suddenly and Eren's mouth dropped open when his gut clenched and he felt hot wet blooming in his underwear. His hips stuttered, pressing helplessly against the raven-haired man's feet, but the boy could only stare in shock at the older man.

He hadn't thought that Levi would make him come _in his damned clothes._

“L-Levi!” The brunette tried to complain, but the words twisted around a moan when the raven's feet kept rubbing at him and Eren decided that riding out his orgasm had first priority.

The petite male only smiled oh-so-innocently across the table at him, elbows resting on the table and his fingers laced together as he watched the boy's face twist in his pleasure. Those grey orbs regarded him warmly until finally the brunette's writhing hips stilled.

“Oh dear, it seems you've made a mess of your clothes.” Levi spoke up suddenly and the man was smirking when Eren look up at him, withdrawing his feet. The raven gave an all too casual shrug. “I guess you'll just have to take them off.”

The boy stared at the raven with wide eyes, almost disbelieving, when he realised that Levi had very probably planned this from the beginning. But, for once, he didn't argue or even hesitate really. Standing with a false pout, the brunette scooted out from behind his chair and began to strip down, purposefully ridding himself of his shirt first just to watch the raven's eyes grow distracted by each shift of muscle as he moved.

By the time Eren was shrugging his briefs down over his hips, Levi was standing and rounding the table to reach for the boy. Shivering slightly as pale hands ran over his hot skin, Eren leaned into the older man's hold. The boy let himself be tugged against the raven, bending down to press his lips to Levi's when the smaller male stretched up for a kiss.

Just a quick press of lips and the contact was over, leaving a pouting Eren behind to look pleadingly at the raven. Levi only smirked up at him, reaching to trace a finger over the boy's bottom lip where it was pushed out in a pout.

“There's a good boy.” The raven smiled, stepping back to admire the expanse of tan skin now on display. “Be a good pup and go toss these in the hamper?”

The smaller male toed the boy's clothes where they had been dumped in a pile on the floor.

Eren's head turned in the direction of the raven's room, no doubt in his mind that the hamper in question was located there, and the boy turned bright teal eyes on the raven with a small but mischievous smile.

“You just want an excuse to watch my ass prancing about.” Eren accused, ready for once to call the raven out.

Levi didn't so much as blink. “You're damned right.” He replied, straight-faced, before a smirk curved his thin lips invitingly and the smaller male stretched up to murmur in the boy's ear. “So strut for me.”

Trying not to appear too eager to please, the brunette turned on his heel and headed for the raven's bedroom. Eren wasn't sure if he succeeded in strutting or not, but he let his hips sway a little as he walked and hoped that he didn't look as ridiculous as he felt. Still, he didn't hear Levi's feet move to carry him towards the kitchen until the boy had disappeared through his bedroom doorway and the brunette took that as a good sign.

A very good sign indeed.

The clothes hamper was located to the left of the raven's bedroom door and the boy tossed his soiled briefs into it, along with his balled-up jeans and shirt. Eren had to let slip a little chuckle as he stood there, accepting that his fate seemed to be ending up constantly naked in Levi's apartment. If that was where his future was taking him, then the boy had no qualms whatsoever.

“Oi, Eren! While you're in there, clean yourself up a bit, yeah?” Levi's voice sounded from the kitchen, along with the fainter clatter of plates being packed away into the dishwasher. “The wipes are in the bathroom.”

An almost cocky smirk tugged at the brunette's lips as he turned to look over his shoulder, glancing back out into the apartment.

“Whatever it is that you have planned, Levi...” Eren felt his smirk stretch into a grin, “bring it on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be so much more in this chapter, but then I looked at the word count and thought, well...at least now I know what the next chapter will be :p so hopefully, if I work hard, this fic could get its next update today or perhaps tomorrow? Woohoo!  
> Anyway, hope this didn't disappoint, more to come soon ^_^


	6. Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes Eren his. ^_^  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. this get's kinda graphic, sort of (not in like a violent way or anything)...I got waaayy too into this chapter *facepalm*

When the brunette padded back out of the raven's room, he noticed that the little dining table had already been cleared up and Levi was busy setting the dishwasher to run.

Feeling a little self-conscious standing about in nothing but his skin, Eren ducked hastily through to the living room space while the raven was distracted. Padding about amidst the sofas and armchairs, the brunette took a seat on the lounge and tucked himself into a corner. He tugged a throw pillow over his lap as an afterthought, shivering suddenly when he felt fingertips trail along his nape.

“Hey, brat.”

“H-Hey...” the brunette breathed, turning his head to watch the raven round the sofa.

Eren couldn't fathom why Levi had chosen to wear what he had, but he wanted the man's dark suit gone. What the fuck did this guy even have a suit for? Casual business meetings? The raven looked entirely too good and was wearing entirely too many garments next to the boy's bare skin.

Levi chose not to mention the pillow that Eren had hastily utilised to cover himself up, but the man's lip quirked up as he took a seat on the sofa by the boy.

“So...you've suddenly gone shy on me?” The smaller male said, drawing the brunette eyes over in his direction.

Swallowing, the boy ducked his head a little.

Levi only smiled, scooting closer to slide an arm around the brunette's shoulders. “It's fine, kid. I get it, this isn't something you're used to.”

Eren gave an anxious chuckle. “You can say that again.”

But the boy leaned his head against the raven's shoulder anyway. He swallowed, still feeling strange just trying to figure out how to behave around this man. The brunette supposed they would just have dive in and figure things out as they went.

“Trust me, Eren,” Levi smiled into the boy's hair, pressing a kiss to the soft locks, “it's just a matter of practice.”

The brunette scoffed out a laugh. “Which bit?”

“All of it.”

“Heh.” Teal eyes rolled playfully and he mock-shoved the raven's arm. “Real comforting that.”

“It should be.” Levi murmured, his voice calm all of a sudden. “It just means that we're all working things out as we go. Nobody just knows what to do and how to go about it. That's the beauty of life, it's full of choices and the learning curve that comes with those choices.”

For a moment there was nothing but a peaceful quiet as Eren let those words sink in. But of course the boy had never been good with silences.

“That's actually kind of deep.” The brunette pointed out, glancing over at the older man beside him.

“Ugh, I know.” Levi managed a chuckle, wrinkling his nose at himself. “You really need to stop me from talking so much. Just shut me up if I start rambling.”

The raven sighed, shaking his head, but he was smirking at least.

Eren was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of this man rambling.

“You? Rambling?” The boy voiced aloud, his tone mildly incredulous.

Another shrug from the raven. “It happens.”

The boy snorted at that, but no matter how much he tried to picture it Eren could not imagine Levi rambling. It just didn't seem like something that the raven was capable of.

More quiet descended and the brunette scooted closer to the raven-haired man, nestling against Levi's side. It was warm and pleasantly comfortable.

“How do you even find out if you're graced or not?” Eren wondered aloud suddenly, glancing up at the raven through his lashes.

Levi blinked down at him, grey orbs watching the boy.

“You can tell.” The older man answered.

Just a simple response, like Levi didn't think that being a deity was something wonderful. Clearly the raven didn't see the magic that normal people did.

“How?” The boy enquired further, curious.

So few people really got to know this sort of thing, and Eren desperately wanted to know this man in all of his complexity.

“How can you tell?” Levi restated the brunette's question, giving a short hum. “It's because of my eyes.”

Eren blinked at the raven.

“Your eyes?” He repeated dumbly.

The raven only smirked fondly at him, ruffling the brunette's hair. “Yes.” He smirked, but then the older man shifted so that he was facing the boy more. “There's light in them. Can't you see it?”

Leaning closer still, Levi's eyes bore into Eren's and the brunette wondered if he would be able to see the man's soul anywhere within those sharp grey depths. Well...he didn't find the raven's soul, not yet anyway, but he did notice the way Levi's eyes almost seemed to glow from within. The longer he looked into the man's grey pools, the more obvious it became.

“Oh...” the boy murmured, mesmerised as his own eyes widened, “oh wow...”

Levi's smirked returned as he shifted back a little ways, but remained close.

“It's only an illusion of course,” the raven muttered casually, like he was discussing the weather, and he waved his hand in a vague gesture, “some pigment that reacts with the light or the air or something. I don't know, I never paid too much attention to that sort of thing. But that's how you tell if someone has grace.”

Eren considered that for a moment, smiling. “Cool.”

Levi inclined his head in the boy's direction, regarding him for a long moment.

“Actually,” the man began, pausing as he waited for Eren to look over at him, “I'm surprised that you're not graced, at least in some respect.”

The boy blinked owlishly at him, teal eyes wide in surprise. “What do you mean?”

Levi couldn't help but sigh, of course the brat wouldn't notice. Reaching over to the coffee table, the raven tugged open a draw and rummaged around until he pulled out a small hand mirror.

“Haven't you ever noticed how bright your eyes are?” Levi crooned softly, bringing up the silver glass for the brunette to look in, smirking fondly when Eren's wide eyes stared at his own reflection. “They're beautiful...but it's more than that.” Levi regarded the boy, eyes narrowing in scrutiny. “I think you might have grace, at least in some form or other. Maybe that's why you're so resilient, hmm?”

Eren nodded slowly, considering, and watched the mirror as it was set back in its drawer.

“...maybe.” The boy pondered.

He glanced back at the raven, almost starting when he met the other man's eyes. Those gunmetal orbs were steadily darkening, pupils dilating the longer Levi looked at him.

“Can I kiss you, Eren?”

It was certainly not a question that the boy had been expecting and Eren's eyebrows shot up at the raven's request.

“Y-You don't have to ask.” He replied, stammering a little at the man's proximity.

Levi only shrugged, dark eyes roving over the brunette's features. “I want you to feel comfortable.”

“I am.” Eren assured him, his eyes determined to convince the older man that he trusted him.

Levi smirked at him, his eyes flickering between them briefly before the raven looked at him again.

“Are you?”

Leaning in, the smaller man pressed their lips together in a slow, soft kiss, scooting closer to the boy and coaxing Eren's mouth open with a soft flick of his tongue. The brunette's lips parted with a sigh to grant the raven access.

A sly hand snaked its way between them, long fingers grabbing the throw pillow in Eren's lap and tossing it away.

The boy squeaked when Levi's hand groped his crotch shamelessly as he kissed him, the raven's tongue hot as it pushed into his mouth. It was a practised motion, teasing as the dark-haired man coaxed the brunette closer even as Levi swung a leg over the boy's hips to straddle him. Eren squirmed, whimpering into the older man's mouth when Levi rolled his thumb over the head of the boy's cock, pinching it delicately.

Caught trying to decide whether to push his hips forward or shy them away from the older man's hand, Eren exhaled through his nose when the raven's palm pressed the boy's cock back against his stomach. Groaning as his length twitched to life under the raven's attention, the brunette shifted in his seat. Levi seemed determined to make the boy a complete and utter wreck even before they retired to the raven's bedroom and it was completely unfair.

But that was probably because it was working like a goddamned charm.

Eren couldn't even complain about it; this was possibly the sweetest torture that he had ever endured.

“How did you find dinner, Eren?”

Teal eyes snapped up incredulously when Levi began trying to chat to him through yet another bout of playing.

“Are you s-serious right now?” The brunette tried to complain, but the breathy sigh that the words escaped on didn't help at all.

The raven gave a snort. “Sorry, kid. I like testing my partners, force of habit.”

“Dinner was fine.” Eren managed, feeling a little surge of pride for being able to get the words out without stammering.

It was a short-lived victory.

“Oh yeah?” Levi smirked down at him, leaning closer to peck the boy's lips once, twice, before he let their foreheads rest together. “What about dessert?”

Here the raven's lips curved into a wicked smirk, gunmetal eyes flashing mischievously.

Eren actually thought about that, because he knew that Levi was being a little shit and teasing him. He knew that Levi was probably referring to the surprise footjob instead of the frankly quite amazing food.

“U-Unexpected.” The boy replied after a moment.

The raven's thin brows rose up at the answer that he had clearly not anticipated. But the next moment Levi was chuckling.

“Yeah, I noticed that from the look on your face.” The smaller man smirked at him, but placed a tender kiss on the brat's pouting lips. “Hey, I'm only teasing you.”

“I know, you've been teasing me all afternoon. It's dark now, Levi. I've had enough teasing.”

“Oh have you?”

Pushing back from where he had been hovering over the boy, the raven slid down the kid's body, cocking an eyebrow as he went. Levi never got enough of Eren's almost bashful reactions whenever he made a move on the brunette. Sure enough, even in the dimly lit sitting room, Levi could see the boy's face heating up as the raven crawled back to settle himself between the boy's legs.

“Is this better?” The petite raven murmured cheekily, looking up from between the boy's thighs as he pressed a tender kiss to the sensitive skin of each inner thigh to keep Eren from closing his legs.

It worked like a charm, even if the brunette turned as red as a beetroot in the process, nodding his consent.

“Uh-huh.” Eren managed, squirming a little when Levi's hands came up to spread his legs a little further apart.

The brunette wasn't ready, as he felt he never would be, to watch the raven-haired man sink his lips over the boy's straining erection. It was always such an onslaught of sensation, the heat, the delicious moisture, and of course the velvet touch of Levi's tongue curling about his flesh. Eren wondered if he would ever grow accustomed to being spoiled by this man.

He certainly hoped not; being overwhelmed was part of the charm of the situation.

And that was about all the thought that Eren could afford with Levi's mouth working his dick. It didn't last nearly long enough, but the brunette couldn't complain when he got to watch the raven drag his mouth off of his dick teasingly slow. Not to mention the burning smoulder of eye contact when Levi's molten orbs held his.

Eren let out an appreciative moan when one of Levi's hands wrapped about his shaft and stroked up, fingers curving over his cockhead before stroking down. And thus a pattern was formed, a glorious pattern. The brunette relaxed back into the sofa, humming low in his throat when he felt Levi's free hand come up to scratch blunt nails across his abdomen, causing the muscles to tense under the raven's fingers. It was a delightful mix of sensation, and the dull pain complemented his pleasure so perfectly.

“I kind of want to know where the fuck you learned to be so good at all this...” Eren muttered, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment when Levi rolled his palm against the head of his cock for a moment, “...but then again...it kind of makes you mysterious.”

Levi scoffed, smirking. “Well I'm all for being mysterious.” He muttered sardonically, but there was no real drawl in the words.

Even just talking during any kind of play was something new to the raven, but he didn't plan on any long conversation. Not tonight, at any rate.

Ducking his head, the dark-haired male trailed several wet kisses down the underside of the boy's length, smirking when it twitched in his hand and the tip oozed a bead of precome. The kid had behaved so nicely for him, Levi decided to reward the boy for this. Continuing his path southwards, the raven pressed one last kiss to the base of Eren's cock, pausing to glance up at the brunette and hold his gaze. Smirking just slightly, Levi ducked his head further to run his flat tongue across the pouch of the boy's balls.

Of course Eren sputtered out many embarrassed sounds which only intensified when Levi ran the pointed tip of his tongue up the middle of the boy's sac before proceeding to take one of the brunette's testicles into his mouth.

A string of stammered, babbled words spilled from Eren's mouth at the sight; the boy had to look away for a moment but that of course only made his focus train on the absolutely divine sensations of pleasure fluttering in his gut.

The _sounds_ that Levi made as he worked were nothing short of vulgar; Eren was certain that if he himself had been the cause of such noises then he would be red from head to toe. The raven didn't so much as blush. But then again, why would he? Such things had to be second nature to this man. Wet slurps reached the brunette's ears and he had to look back, or else risk miss seeing such a sight.

And _what_ a sight.

The raven's dark hair had fallen forward, framing his lust-hungry eyes, his thin lips pink as they stretched to accommodate the boy's testicles in his mouth. And shit, Eren hadn't even known that having someone's tongue on his balls could feel so fucking heavenly, but it was a lesson he was oh to willingly ready to have learned. But sweet Lord, he was going to come right then and there if Levi didn't stop looking at him like that, eyes low-lidded and dark.

Levi looked up at the blushing brunette, pupils wide with want as his tongue worked around the flesh in his mouth, and his hand squeezed delightfully as it stroked up his shaft.

“Fuck...” Eren whimpered, his hips rutting up desperately as he tumbled over the edge of release once more.

The boy groaned when he heard, _felt_ , Levi humming his amusement with his lips still attached to his flesh and the gentle vibrations had Eren writhing. Hips bucking, the brunette gasped out a litany of the raven's name as he painted his own stomach and some of Levi's hand with ropes of pearly essence.

“Such a good boy...” the brunette heard Levi purr, still perched between his legs when the boy glanced down. The raven lifted his hand to examine the milky fluid coating his fingers, arching an amused brow at the boy, “a bit of a messy pup, but I can live with that so long as you clean up after yourself.”

The brunette managed a hum in response, shifting lethargically in the chair.

Levi snorted at the sight of him, already wrecked and warm and pliant. Beautiful.

“Come on, precious thing,” the raven cooed at him, rocking up onto his feet to scoop the boy up into his arms, “let's get you cleaned up.”

Eren only mumbled something inaudible, the words lost as the boy pressed his face into Levi's chest as he curled up. This brat was just too cute, the older man couldn't help but think that he ought to tire the kid out more often if the result was this docile, cuddly creature that Eren seemed to become.

The brunette made a sleepy sound of alarm when gravity shifted, but a murmur from the raven had him calming when the cool comforter of Levi's bed pressed against his back. A soft kiss was pressed to the boy's right temple and then another to his left before the mattress shifted to indicate that Levi had moved away from the bed.

It was only a moment before the man returned, though, quickly enough to not leave the brunette to worry.

Levi stared down at the boy, watching the sluggish movements as the kid shifted at the raven's touch. The older man smiled at the brunette's face when Eren pouted, letting out a muted whine at the warm scrape of a warm washrag against his over-sensitive skin. Levi couldn't help but smile and hush the boy gently, wiping away the evidence of their passion before setting the cloth aside on the nightstand.

Shucking his suit jacket, the raven folded the garment and set it aside.

“You've behaved so well for me today, Eren.” The dark-haired man hummed against the boy's skin as he returned to the bed, leaning over to kiss Eren's temple while deft, pale fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt.

The brunette's lips curved into a smile as teal eyes blinked open.

“Yeah?” Eren mumbled, lean arms reaching for the smaller man to pull him down.

Levi let a hand fall to the mattress beside the boy's shoulder to catch his weight when the boy's grip upset his footing, but he let the kid tug him down.

Yep, sleepy Eren was definitely a cuddler. And the raven had thought that this brat couldn't get any more adorable? Wrong, so wrong. What had Levi done to deserve this kid?

“Mm...Levi...” the boy mumbled, trying to nuzzler closer, and dammit, Levi was smitten.

The raven looped an arm about the brunette's side, rolling onto his back and watching the boy snuggle close once more.

“Brat,” Levi's lips curved against the boy's hair when Eren bedded his head against the raven's chest, “how am I supposed to fuck you if you've already become a ragdoll?”

“Mrph...” the brunette harrumphed drowsily, nipping lethargically at the raven's fingers when they set to unbuttoning his shirt once more, “just hold my legs up, I'll manage.”

Levi scoffed out a scandalised sound, smacking the boy's thigh.

“I would never.” But the raven smirked into Eren's hair regardless.

Eren nuzzled his face against the raven's collar bones when Levi tugged his shirt off, having finally bested all of the buttons. He slid the white material back, shrugging it from his shoulders and rolling his eyes at the teal-eyed boy who was making getting undressed very difficult at that moment.

“Listen, Eren,” Levi started, glancing imploring at the ceiling for a moment when the kid shifted again so that he was half-lying atop the raven, “I'd really, _really_ like to be lying naked on this bed. With you. Right now. So if you could just stay there for a second...”

The raven-haired man tried to pry the brunette off of him, only just managing, and made short work of his slacks and underwear. The relief was near-overwhelming as the man's arousal was freed at last, having been trapped since the incident at dinner. Levi didn't even bother trying to fold his pants, tossing them haphazardly towards the floor before returning to the pouting boy reaching for him.

Levi let himself be pulled down, flopping to the mattress next to Eren. The older man let out a startled sound when he was swept up by tan arms and yanked into a tight embrace.

Dammit, this kid was too sweet for his own good. Levi almost felt guilty for the way his erection was pressing against Eren's thigh.

But it didn't stop him from reaching up and running his hand through Eren's hair as he kissed him, didn't stop him from licking his way inside the boy's mouth for a lazy kiss that dragged on and on so perfectly. Levi trailed adoring kisses over every inch of the brunette's face, delighting in the way it made the boy breathless.

Ducking lower, the raven explored the tender skin of Eren's jaw, his neck. Every graze of teeth against the column of the boy's throat drew a quick breath from the kid. Lower still, Levi nipped out along tanned shoulders, bit and mouthed at the smooth skin over pronounced collar bones, and he sucked a delicious mark into the brat's skin with a low murmur of ' _mine_ '.

The raven's fingers were gentle in their roaming, but firm as they roved over the younger male's skin. Levi's hands were meticulous in their quest of mapping out every last inch of the brunette, seeking and finding every dip and curve, every bump and ridge. The man's tongue followed, worshipping every last inch of flesh it could find. Eren was a squirming, whimpering mess after Levi finished playing with his nipples and the older man grinned, promising himself that he would play more with the kid some other time.

Tongue swirling lower, the wet muscle traced meaningless shapes along the boy's hot skin, sucking at Eren's navel and mouthing at his abdomen. A damp trail was left in the wake of each of Levi's kisses, raising goosebumps when the air reached the flesh.

Pushing up onto his elbows after one last lick at the brunette's v-line, the raven-haired man gave a low hum at the view. Eren looked debauched already and the raven hadn't fucked him once today.

Levi gave a low hum, smiling down at the boy's desperate, drooling cock. The boy's eyes were dark and clouded with want as Eren panted for breath, squirming under the heat of the raven's gaze. But Levi couldn't help but eat him up with his eyes, taking in the sight that was Eren, laying there so willing and eager for him, so hard that the brunette must have been aching to be touched but he didn't complain. And the raven smiled, bending to press his lips to Eren's stomach to hide the tender curve of his lips at the knowledge that the boy wanted him, only him, so badly.

He scooped up the brunette and guided him onto his stomach. Eren caught onto the idea in an instant, arranging himself into a most appealing position for the older man to behold; chest to the mattress, ass presented oh-so-invitingly as it hung poised in the air. That fond feeling swelled up in the raven's chest again but he let himself smile knowing that Eren couldn't see it and bent to kiss the boy's spine.

Eren sighed, so open, trusting beneath him...but there was just one last touch to be made...

“Where are you going?” The boy's voice called questioningly after him when the mattress dipped as Levi slipped off the bed.

“Not far, pet. I just have to grab something.”

True to his word, Levi only went as far as the vanity, tugging open a draw. The brunette heard something metallic clinking and suddenly the mattress dipped again and the raven was back.

“Grab the headboard with your hands for me, Eren.” Levi coaxed, trailing kisses up the boy's spine.

The brunette wanted to question the raven's request, but Levi had only ever been good to him in the past...surely just holding the headboard wouldn't be too bad.

Tan fingers reached out to curl around two of the metal bars as instructed and Eren waited, letting his head rest against the mattress just below the pillow. Something cool brushed against his skin when Levi moved up to take a hold of the boy's wrists and then the unmistakable snap of handcuffs sounded.

Eren froze, swallowing thickly before he looked up. Yep those were handcuffs alright. Teal eyes blinked uncertainly over at the raven-haired man as the boy tugged at his restraints.

“Levi?”

“It's alright, precious,” the raven crooned gently, hovering as he ran his hands along the boy's sides to comfort, “I'm not going to hurt you.”

The strangest and most powerful urge to protect this boy surged through the smaller male and he bent to kiss the brat. Eren seemed to calm a little at that and after a few more gentle words the anxiousness in those gorgeous teal eyes melted away.

Levi moved behind the boy, kneading the brunette's ass with tender hands.

“I'll take good care of you, brat.”

This feeling...it was a powerful feeling, so much more potent than any one night stand could ever make him feel, and as Levi guided his own leaking erection to the boy's begging hole he wondered just what the hell he was getting himself into. No condom this time; that would defeat the purpose of his whole plan. By the end of tonight, Eren would be claimed as his...well and truly.

And it was an almost terrifying thought.

No one had ever made him feel this strongly, no one had made him want them so desperately before. Whatever black magic that this boy possessed, Levi wanted nothing more than to bask in it forever.

The whimper that left Eren's lips when he was filled at last was such a beautiful sound; Levi couldn't wait to hear all the other noises that the boy was capable of making with those pretty pink lips of his. The raven started out slow, letting the brunette get used to the intrusion like a proper gentleman, even if the thought made him laugh considering their position.

Eren appreciated the gradual pace to start with, and the feeling of Levi's length sliding against his slick walls was delightful, but when the pace barely picked up at all...he began to grow impatient.

Nothing seemed to be getting the boy's message across. He wiggled his hips in the hope that the raven would give up this slow tease, but the most he could draw out of Levi was an encouraging pat on the hip.

It was beginning to drive the boy a little bit mad. He squirmed, he whined, but nothing seemed to be working.

“ _Leviiii..._ ” the boy whined pleadingly.

“Brat.” The raven responded.

There was something in his tone...amusement? Like he had known that Eren would complain and beg, like he'd known that this would happen-

Teal eyes opened wide in realisation and Eren's mouth dropped open.

This was what Levi had been planning the whole time. Not some wild, adventurous bout of crazy sex after which the kid would probably pass out from exertion. Nothing wild, nothing like their first night together. There would be no diving straight into exploration of kinks and fetishes. Oh no. No, the raven had something far sweeter in mind...and all for Eren.

Slow, sensual sex that the boy was almost afraid to recognise as love-making. That was his surprise. That was what Levi had been planning all week. Not just a casual fuck between acquaintances, nor fuckbuddies. This was personal and it made Eren ache inside in a way he hadn't thought Levi would make him feel.

There was no doubt in the boy's mind when he thought of Levi's promise to make him remember this time together with the raven. How could Eren ever forget something like this? The way their bodies seemed to fit together so perfectly, moulding against one another amidst the heat and sweat, skin sliding against skin...Eren had never been made love to before, but he was sure that this is what it must feel like.

The heat in his belly built agonisingly slowly until his veins seemed to burn with dull fire that never seemed to reach its peak. Levi had reached around to pinch at the raised little mounds of Eren's nipples, tugging and rolling the sensitive nubs under his fingers until they were pink and swollen.

The brunette panted at the attention, his limbs shaking a little as he fought to hold himself in position for Levi. The boy's head lolled between his shoulders for a moment as he cast a glance at his cock where it hung heavy between his legs. Throbbing and needy and neglected, it pulsed as he looked. Levi had really milked him well that evening; Eren wasn't sure if there was anything left in his aching balls. So sensitive after all their play, the hot length dripped precome in a steady stream.

Cheeks flushing at the sight, Eren pulled his head back up with a gasp, moaning when he felt the raven's mouth sucking at the skin below his nape. It all felt good, so damned good, but the burning coil of heat in his gut wouldn't break like this. He needed Levi's hand on his cock, needed just a little contact after his painfully hard length had gone ignored for so long.

“Touch me?”

The breathy plea escaped the boy's lips along with a needy pant.

A kiss was pressed under his ear, so soft that the brunette closed his eyes to better enjoy the feeling.

“No, Eren.”

Levi's reply came low in his ear, the man's voice rich and warm. Such a beautiful sound...and yet it denied him.

The boy sniffed a little, pouting as he dropped his head between his shoulders in defeat to look longingly at his neglected cock. The appendage twitched under his scrutiny and teal eyes watched the slow pulse of precome as yet another bead of the clear liquid oozed from the tip of his dick to trail down the wet string of beaded pre-essence that dangled between his legs.

Eren glanced up, tugging mournfully at the metal chaining him to the bed. Cuffed to the headboard as he was, the brunette couldn't even stroke himself. Levi really had planned for everything.

It was a cruel, sweet torture to endure, but the boy understood what the raven was doing in denying him that touch he craved so much. Levi promised him that he would never forget this...and to make sure of that, the raven-haired man was going to break Eren apart and make him come undone in this slow, aching limbo of pleasure.

Eren accepted it; he was going to come untouched. The boy pouted off to one side, but the thought only made his aching cock throb with want until he squirmed.

“Please?” The brunette found himself begging without any encouragement from the raven, his hips shifting a little, desperate. “Please, Levi?”

“Don't beg me, shit, kid.” The raven-haired man groaned in his ear, strong hands releasing the boy's nipples to grip at his hips and keep them still. “You have no idea what it does to me...hearing that voice of yours pleading like that.”

The opportunity was there and even though Eren knew that he would be exploiting the raven a little, he was desperate.

“Please, Levi?” He implored again, voice shaking with need. “Please, please, _pleeeeaase..?_ ” The boy almost groaned as he drew out the last plea when Levi thrust into him and brushed against his prostate.

High-pitched gasps escaped the brunette's throat in quick succession when the raven kept himself buried within the boy's ass to grind against that hidden trigger of pleasure.

“Ah-shit, shit, Levi... _fuck_.” Eren whimpered, his legs beginning to shake as his gut clenched desperately, the heat becoming unbearable. “Oh God, please, I-I'm gonna come, Levi. Please, touch meeee..!”

“You have to tell me what you want me to do, Eren.” Levi rasped in the boy's ear and Eren cursed him for being able to form coherent sentences.

“P-Please... _uhgn_...my cock,” the brunette begged, panting in desperation, “touch my cock, please Levi, I _need_ it.”

The petite male made a scoffing sound against Eren's shoulder and the brunette made a shocked sound at an unexpected nip of teeth at his overheated flesh.

“Just this once, brat,” Levi murmured, turning the boy's head to kiss him hungrily as the raven's pale hand crept beneath Eren to grip his cock, “but tomorrow it's my turn to have my way.”

Teal eyes lit up as a little victorious shudder ran up the length of the boy's spine and he nodded fervently.

“Y-Yes, anything you want, oh _Go—d!”_

Eren's voice cut off with a strained sound, eyes snapping shut when Levi's hand started pumping his length as the same time as one of the man's thrusts snapped against his prostate. The delicious burning pleasure in his gut coiled tighter and tighter and suddenly the boy's eyes flew open.

“Oh fuck, gonna come, h-here it comes, Levi, shit!”

“Haah... _Eren_.” Levi groaned, reaching up to flick a tiny latch on one side of the cuffs to release them.

Eren rocked back with his new-found freedom, ramming himself onto the raven's cock.

The boy yelped when orgasm hit him harder than he had been prepared for and he jerked in the raven's hold. Eren's cock pulsed in the raven's hand as the boy came onto the bedspread with a few gasps of the raven's name and the most beautiful cacophony of broken moans that the petite man had ever heard as the boy was milked through his orgasm.

Eren tensed, his walls caving in around the raven's length, and Levi's fingers dug into the brunette's hip with bruising force. With a few last erratic thrusts into the boy's tight heat, Levi came with a deep groan, holding up the collapsed brunette and pulling the kid back into his lap to grind as the raven rode out his own climax.

Lazy kisses were trailed against the exhausted boy's skin and Levi played with the brunette's softening cock as his own length pulsed his seed inside the boy.

It was done, Levi thought to himself with a relieved sigh. He had claimed Eren in this way, marked him deep within, and the sense of possession he felt when he looked at the boy made his skin tingle. It had been tough and the raven had longed to fuck the brunette's ass raw, but the gentle approach was always...

“Worth it.” Levi breathed, landing a soft peck to the boy's shoulder.

He eased Eren down onto the mattress after a moment, pulling out of the brunette with a wet sound. The cuffs were removed forthwith and the older man padded sluggishly over to the nightstand to search for the bottle of lotion he kept there. This was rubbed tenderly into the skin of Eren's wrists, as the raven didn't want the skin to feel chafed and raw. With this taken care of, he let the boy sprawl on the mattress before moving to the bathroom to fetch a new washrag. It didn't take long at all to clean them both up, probably because Eren was too out of it to complain this time around. He had to coax the brat to move a little in order to remove the soiled comforter. Grumbling quietly, the boy complied, and Levi made sure to tuck him in before lugging the bedspread off to the laundry.

When he returned the brunette was curled up, hugging one of the pillow close to his body. The sight made the raven-haired man smile as he padded over to the bed, crawling over the sleepy brat and slipping between the sheets himself. Coaxing the pillow out of Eren's arms proved to be a challenge in itself, but the boy's furrowed brow and pouting lips smoothed out once Levi's body replaced the pillow.

“Rest easy, kid.”

Levi smiled gently as the brunette snuggled close and the raven ran a hand through Eren's hair because he could. A single kiss was pressed to the boy's forehead before the older man settled to sleep with an arm thrown over the younger male's shoulders.

“Tomorrow will be an interesting day for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's...that's that. Hope that was okay, things will get a _little_ more interesting for Eren on Saturday. Levi's going to start slow, but he still wants to have some fun with the kid.  
>  Tomorrow has been assigned baking day by my cousins though T_T which means that I'll be in a kitchen making brownies and apple turnovers for most of the day, which means no writing. Grrr...  
> But I'll work on this hopefully after the cooking has happened ^_^


	7. Due Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! ^_^ Here, take this update!  
> Apologies for the long wait! D:  
> Cuddles, nerves, and a whopping great mirror.  
> Enjoy!

Saturday morning greeted the brunet with a vicious sunbeam to the face. Wake up, Eren, it’s time to join reality again. The clock on the nightstand read 9:37AM when Eren blinked into consciousness and the brunet was surprised that he had woken so early. Then again, the sun had its own plans for the city’s inhabitants it would seem. Literally rise and shine. Eren huffed, pushed aside the urge to flip off the window, and shut his eyes tight. He yawned, stretched, and panicked when a pair of arms tightened briefly around him.

Eren tensed.

“Good morning.” The stranger greeted him.

Oh, but it wasn’t a stranger, Eren realised as he momentary panic ebbed. Only one person could belong to that rasping, smoke and honey voice.

Eren couldn't call back the rushing sigh of relief that huffed free of his lungs when he put two and two together, recalling exactly where he was and who was with him. Levi. He was at Levi's place with Levi.

For a second there Eren had thought that he was at home in his room. And no one ever slept with him at the share house. It was a courtesy thing; they all had a room to themselves so there was no need for people to crash in the same bed. Unless of course one was too drunk to find their own room.

So the presence of another individual had been momentarily alarming. But now that Eren knew where he was and, more importantly, who he was with, a rush of excitement tingled through him. Or was that nerves setting his skin alight from within?

Perhaps both?

“G-Good morning.” Eren managed, displeased that he had stammered but relieved any words had made it out of his throat at all.

He received a low hum of acknowledgement in response, the sound seeming to reverberate in the air between them, working its way under Eren's skin.

Levi had his head tucked against Eren's shoulder, laying lazy kisses along the tanned skin there. Each brief moment of contact left a fading warmth just under the younger male's skin, awakening a static-like feeling that seemed to be in his very blood. The warmth of Levi's chest pressed firm and solid against Eren's back and the brunet remembered that they were so, so naked.

And shit, this was not the time to start remembering everything that they had done last night but of course Eren’s mind couldn’t help itself. By miracle alone he didn’t pop a boner, although the blush on his face was almost strong enough to make him dizzy.

But his initial embarrassment shifted to something coy when he considered that Levi was cuddling him. The notorious sex deity was snuggling. It would have been funny, except for Eren’s realisation that he'd hardly ever cuddled with anyone...let alone so intimately.

“Are you blushing?” Levi’s voice buzzed low in his ear.

Eren turned his head into the pillow beneath him to hide the flush of colour that had warmed his cheeks.

“No.” Came his mumbled reply, muffled by the pillow.

“Heh.”

The arms around him tightened, one hand tracing meaningless shapes across his sternum, the other hooked under his side to press splayed fingers over Eren’s abdomen. Nothing unusual, and yet every brush of their skin seemed to crackle and wake heat between them.

Eren wondered if waking up in the arms of a deity would ever feel normal. The proximity alone had his heart picking up its pace, hammering away so hard that the brunet might as well have been in a shark cage instead of nestled in a warm embrace. He wasn’t even sure if it was a good sensation or not. Eren could feel Levi’s breath tickling his ear with every exhale, the warm air leaving his skin to cool and tingle. Levi’s hair brushed soft against Eren’s neck, like the brush of a feather against his flesh. After spending the night hours wrapped up in each other, Eren was acutely aware of the way Levi's scent hung in his nose, teasing him with honeysuckle and leather and spice. Everything was distracting and soothing all at once, each tiny sensation drawing him further awake and threatening to bury him in lust.

So why did he feel like diving out of bed and hiding under it instead of jumping the man next to him?

The body behind him shifted and Eren stiffened a fraction when Levi's voice, roughened from sleep, drawled in his ear.

“Someone's pretty worked up for half-nine in the morning.” Levi's voice was soft with amusement but the low tone still shocked its way through Eren's body, the gentle vibrations from the raven's chest buzzing against his back. “What are you thinking about, hm? What's going through that pretty little head of yours?”

Eren tried to breathe slowly, hoping that he was calm enough not to stutter.

“Nothing.”

Success, even if only a minor one.

Why the hell did he fell so frazzled?

Levi shifted, extracting his arms from around the younger male and pushing up until he was hovering over the curled up brunet. His mouth was soft, adoring, as he worked kisses over Eren's shoulders, his arm, his neck and what he could reach of the boy’s jaw.

The attention was nice but Eren was having a hard enough time not getting too worked up. He squirmed until Levi let up a little, but only so that he could talk.

“Come on,” the raven-haired man coaxed, nudging Eren’s chin gently to tilt his head to one side, “tell me why you're blushing.”

Eren contemplated what to say, simultaneously pleased and nervous at the slow kisses Levi showered his neck with.

“I've never been cuddled before.” The brunet admitted with some reluctance. “Not like this.”

Levi paused, bringing his head back up to examine Eren through sharp, silver eyes. “Oh?

How anyone could resist cuddling with this adorable little twerp, Levi did not know. All he did know was that now, with Eren’s admission, he would be sure to allow them plenty of snuggle time. It would be a pleasant thing to incorporate to their aftercare, a comfort that both males could enjoy.

Levi gave a barely noticeable nod, mostly to himself. “We'll have to remedy that.” He said to the boy.

Eren’s eyes grew a little wider at the words and he got the most beautiful, almost childish look of wonder about his face. The brunet smiled, leaning up to deliver a quick kiss which Levi was all too happy to accept. Eren smiled at the raven as he settled back against the mattress.

“How long have you been awake?” Eren asked, his eyes and the fingers of one hand tracing the curve of one of Levi’s biceps.

Levi closed his eyes to better enjoy the feeling. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him so freely, without the blindfold of lust clouding their decisions. Eren’s touch was purely inquisitive; he caressed the skin just to learn its softness and the hard coil of muscle sheltered beneath.

“Since eight o'clock.” The raven answered, only half paying attention to conversation.

The fingers on his arm twitched to a halt, though, and grey eyes opened to cut a curious gaze down on the brunet.

Eren winced, but from the raven’s word or his glance Levi did not know.

The brunet pulled his hand back to wring it anxiously with its twin. “Why didn't you get up?” Eren’s eyes flitted away, but Levi could still read the unease in them. “You didn't have to wait for me.”

The raven-haired man blinked, his mouth forming a flat line. He had been waiting for this moment; after so long since he had last bothered to try for anything more than sex with a partner, Levi was mostly unsure of how to proceed with even something as simple as waking up together.

“I wasn't sure if you'd freak out if you woke up alone.” The raven said in a purposefully offhanded manner. He didn’t want Eren to feel guilty, so he laid out the simple truth. “I haven't really done the whole couple thing. Not like this.” Levi admitted, placing his weight onto one arm so that he could card a hand through Eren’s hair. “Usually there isn't anyone for me to wake up to. I'm out of practice.”

Eren blinked up at him, lips parted in surprise at the admission.

“Oh.” He managed.

If the brunet thought about it, Levi’s words made a lot of sense. After all, nearly no one actually wanted to settle down with someone regarded by society as a god of sex. They were just a fantasy in people’s minds, something to be yearned for and occasionally earned for a night or two. And then back to reality.

No one really wanted to look past the delicious seduction to get to know the person underneath it all. That took away the mystery.

Except for Eren, it didn’t. He looked at Levi and wanted to know more, wanted to know everything there was to know about this gorgeous man. This unreal creature that had decided it wanted him.

“So…how does this work then?” Levi asked him and Eren was stunned to realise the insecurity that lurked behind the raven’s words.

It never occurred to him that a deity could feel insecure about anything, but it made something swell in Eren’s chest. Protectiveness? That didn’t make sense. Why would Levi need any protection from him? Possessiveness, then? Perhaps it was because this was the only time that the raven would ever look at Eren like he had the answers to his every problem. In every other instance their roles were reversed and it was Eren who was stumbling around in the dark.

The brunet blinked, wetting his lips when he remembered that he had yet to answer.

“It’s your place and if you have things to do, then I don’t mind waking up alone.” Eren started, considering. “As long as you don't, you know, abandon me in your own house with no warning then we'll be good. Or if you're going to do that, at least leave me a note.”

The brunet shrugged, hearing Levi give a relieved exhale but missing his expression when the raven flopped down beside him again. The older man curled against his back once more.

“Right.” Levi muttered, smiling against Eren’s hair. “Getting up before you is okay and if I'm going to be leaving the premises then I should leave a note to explain?”

“Mhmm.” Eren confirmed.

It seemed simple enough, Levi thought to himself, and he supposed that normal people didn’t spend hours waiting for their lover to rouse just so that they could both get up at the same time. He had been worried, that was all. What if he fucked up somehow? This beautiful thing building between them was still new and fragile and Levi couldn’t bear the thought of losing this fiery young man.

But things were tricky. Neither of them could afford risking getting too attached so early on. It would spell nothing but bad news.

This though, the simple sorting out of daily life, was good.

The raven-haired man gave a nod. “Got it.”

Eren let go of a deep sigh. “Glad we're working this whole thing out.”

There was something in the young man’s tone that was out of place. Tense, that’s what it felt like. Eren was tense. The raven wondered whether or not he was feeling overcome at all by him, by all of the rules that they had filtered through already and all the ones that hadn’t come up yet, and it seemed likely that the poor kid would feel a little flabbergasted.

But still, a little test wouldn’t hurt.

Levi scooted closer, eliminating the already minuscule amount of space between them, and Eren yelped when something warm and wet slide against his throat.

“L-Levi!” He cried, twisting in a futile attempt to gawk back at the older man. “Why’d you lick me?”

Levi’s arms held him fast, though, and the raven refused to let him budge from his embrace.

“Science.” Was his answer, perfectly deadpanned, before he huffed. “You really are edgy today.”

Eren’s half-hearted struggle eased to nothing at all as he took in Levi’s words.

“How do you figure that?” The brunet asked over his shoulder.

“You mean aside from the on and off stuttering?” Levi asked and Eren could hear the smirk in his voice.

He opened his mouth to retort but quietened when Levi hooked a leg over his to hook their ankles together. The brunet flushed as the raven tugged them together with a little more pressure, making Eren keenly aware of their bodies pressed flush together.

“I can smell it. It’s in your scent, even the way you taste.”

Eren stilled, twisting a little in an attempt to look at the raven-haired man but he couldn’t see much at the odd angle.

“You can tell those things?” The brunet asked, unsure of how to feel about that.

“Only if it’s to a certain extreme.” Levi assured the younger male. “I’m not like a dog; I can’t sense or tune myself into emotions or anything like that. But this close, when you’re giving off strong signals, it’s hard to miss.”

“Oh.”

No one had ever told Eren that a deity could discern what someone was feeling through taste alone. Well, not feelings exactly. Levi had only tapped into the fact that he was tense, worked up, nervous. Eren had known that deities were special and different; he had known that Levi was different, but the news was alarming even with that knowledge. What else could Levi tell about him from something so simple as scent? Body language? A glance?

Eren assumed that only time would answer that question.

“What are my signals saying, then?” He asked when the need to know became too much for him to remain silent.

Levi huffed a breath that could have been laughter, but Eren wasn’t sure.

“They’re saying ‘give me some space’.”

Curiosity killed the cat, as they say. Eren raised his eyebrows at Levi’s words, wondering if that was why he felt so flustered.

The raven-haired man was moving away even before he had finished speaking, placing a smacking kiss to Eren’s nape before he slid away and out of the bed. Levi was halfway to the door before Eren could fully process what was going on and the brunet twisted quickly. His eyes fixed themselves on Levi’s back and words tumbled out of his mouth.

“Wait! Levi, wait. Don’t go.”

Even Eren was surprised by his cry, but Levi turned and regarded him like he hadn’t just half-shouted in his still-barely-awake state. One eyebrow lifted in silent inquiry, but Eren found himself staring at the mattress as he spoke.

“You don’t have to leave, I mean…” he sucked in a breath before letting it out in a noisy rush, “I didn’t mean to chase you out of your own room.”

A scoff of amusement sounded and Eren wished that he could make himself lift his head. He risked a glance up through his lashes, catching Levi’s smirking profile side-on.

“It’s nothing personal,” he assured the brunet, leaning against the doorway as he spoke, “you’re just making me feel a bit haywire.”

Eren frowned. That didn’t sound like a good thing.

“Haywire?” He asked, some part of him needing confirmation of the obvious.

“Not a bad thing.” The raven stressed, eyes flicking over for a moment to make sure Eren believed him before he glanced away again. “Not strictly, anyway. But you’re new and I’m out of practice, and it’s hard to be near you when you’re so obviously distressed by my presence.”

“I-I’m not-” Eren looked up properly at last and his words died in his throat.

Levi wasn’t quite glaring at him but the expression that had settled on his face more than conveyed how unimpressed he was with Eren’s attempt at bravery.

“I understand that you don’t want to seem…uncomfortable. But lying about how you feel won’t help make you any more at ease.” Levi paused and his brows pinched together. “Don’t lie to me, Eren. It’s insulting, even if you don’t mean it to be, and more importantly if you feel the need to lie about an issue, then the issue is already out of hand.” He gestured between them both. “This, what we have between us, is already complicated enough just because you came back for more.”

Eren tried and failed not to cringe at the implications. “Bad?”

Levi neither agreed nor disagreed, but he did sigh.

“There are a hundred things that could go wrong and lying is the one way to ensure that we both have a miserable time.” The raven stated. “And I’d rather not lose you, Eren. So let’s agree to communicate and solve our problems, not make new ones for ourselves. Deal?”

All Eren could do was nod dumbly, feeling spectacularly like a child in the face of a parent’s lecture. But Levi smiled at him, just a gentle curve of his mouth at one side, and the sternness left his eyes. The raven was like every teacher that Eren had ever known – full of wisdom and experience and vague answers. However, unlike teachers, Levi didn’t blink in the face of questions. He shared, he learned as he taught, and Eren was all too willing to play both student and tutor with this man.

So maybe Levi would understand him then when he confessed his mind’s troubles? It was worth a shot.

“I’m not distressed.” Eren mumbled, hearing Levi turned around more than he saw it. The raven’s silence prompted him to continue. “I’m just…just overwhelmed, I guess.”

Levi’s eyes slitted, rendering him startlingly feline, as he observed the fidgeting brunet. Grey took over the raven’s sharp eyes, the narrowed pupils leaving the ghosting impression of heat where they traced Eren’s features. It took a moment but eventually Levi nodded, coming to the conclusion that Eren was not lying.

“That’s not surprising.” The raven commented. “Unless you’re on the verge of a full-scale panic attack, I’d say feeling a little dazed is pretty normal.”

“Yeah?”

Levi nodded in reply, glancing towards his bare feet for a moment. “As long as you’re comfortable.” He murmured.

Eren made a mental note of maintaining an honesty policy whenever he was around Levi. After that little talk, he had a feeling that a few honest words would help his case infinitely more than a fib and a brave face would.

“I’m going to freshen up, then I’ll make us some breakfast.” Levi announced. “Feel free to use the bathroom.”

Eren glanced at the adjoining bathroom that was attached to Levi’s bedroom. His eyes drifted back to the raven-haired man who stood waiting in the doorway, looking amused by the younger male’s expression.

“You…have more than one bathroom?” Eren asked.

Levi snorted, as only an eloquent character like himself could pull off without seeming rude, and he left with a chuckle and a murmur of “I’ll give you the full tour later”.

For a long moment Eren sat there, unmoving and staring at the open door through which his deity had departed through.

He smiled.

Levi never ceased to amaze and surprise him. No matter what situation they were in, he always handled things with the same, practiced control. Eren had to commend the man on his intuition as well. Even in this new (dare he think it) honeymoon phase of their…well maybe not relationship. What then? Contract…ship? Whatever it was, Levi knew to allow them both space. Being this close to each other was a risk, a seductive and alluring risk, and they both understood that. But, even with that taken into account, Eren was surprised to find Levi so…responsible.

All he had to do was touch Eren and the brunet would likely agree to anything the man wanted. Instead Levi spoiled him rotten, made him food and made sure that Eren was aware of the decisions that he was making.

Eren was sure that he didn’t deserve this man.

But he would try his best to earn him.

 

One hot shower later saw Eren padding out and heading for the kitchen counter. He fiddled with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. Levi’s shirt. Eren wasn’t sure whether or not the raven would be opposed to the brunet wearing his clothes, but it would be worth a shot. Especially if he succeeded in getting the desired effect. Obviously Eren had no idea how the tradition of boyfriend shirt would go over with Levi (who apparently had not had a proper relationship before Eren had come swanning in) but he was willing to give it a go. Maybe it would be like a territory thing; Levi was always pleased when he got Eren into his apartment, so if the young man was also wearing some of his clothes would it have the same effect? He hoped so. Initially the brunet had wondered if any of the raven’s clothes would fit him, but thanks to Levi’s broad shoulders there wasn’t much difference in their shirt sizes. If he’d been going for pants, things would have been different.

One, light grey dress shirt and his own navy boxer briefs were Eren’s garb of choice. It did leave him feeling a little exposed but Levi had seen him in a lot less so he figured it would be okay. If he could get his nerves to shut up, that was.

Levi was standing in the kitchenette, a solitary towel wrapped snugly about his hips. That and his damp hair confirmed that yes, he was done with his own shower, and no, he did not plan on looking for any new clothes. Eren tried not to think about what that could mean for the near future. The raven had taken one look at the brunet and his attire and had staggered about the kitchenette for two minutes muttering something that sounded a lot like “ _is he trying to kill me_ ” but the words were just low enough that Eren was left to wonder. The raven-haired man seemed to be an enormous fan of the look though, his only complaint being that it was, and Eren quoted, “too fucking distracting”.  The brunet failed to point out that Levi was the more distracting one, prancing about with all that skin on display like it didn’t make Eren want to lick every inch of him. He didn’t take the raven’s words in offense, though, not when they earned him enough kisses to leave him breathless. Not to mention the amount of times Levi had to pause in his cooking just to smack the brunet’s ass.

“Ack-hey!”

Eren turned with a suspicious but half-hearted glower, hands covering his rump where Levi had managed, yet again, to smack him and then return to his duties halfway across the kitchenette.

The brunet had yet to catch him and he was both intrigued and frustrated.

Levi glanced up, one slender eyebrow raising oh-so-innocently.

“What?” He asked.

Eren was having none of it.

“You did that on purpose.” The brunet accused.

“My hand slipped.”

“I didn’t believe you the first time.” Eren reminded the raven, folding his arms over his chest. “There’s no way in Hell I believe you now.”

“You’re just paranoid.”

“Seven times, Levi.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Levi turned back to his frypan, stirring the contents with a lazy turn of his wrist. “And you loved it.”

Breakfast was a surprising but welcome plate of bacon and eggs. Levi had already cooked the bacon by the time Eren emerged, finishing the prep of a concoction of egg, sour cream, cheese and chives in the next ten minutes. Five and a half minutes, or thereabouts, was long enough to cook the egg mixture and the pair sat at the kitchen counter after Levi plated up their meal. It smelled stupidly good, as per usual, but Eren was pleased to find at least one normal thing in Levi’s cooking repertoire. Nothing fancy or out there, nothing designed to impress, but it was delicious regardless. They ate in companionable silence until all the food was gone along with several cups of tea.

Eren wrinkled his nose a bit at the taste of the tea, for Levi made it quite strong, but the brunet couldn’t deny that it was very refreshing. He drank one cupful of the dark liquid with three spoons of sugar to fight off the bitterness, and he watched Levi down three cups of his own before the raven set about cleaning the dishes and wiping down the counter.

“Go brush your teeth.” Levi said, encouraging Eren on his way with a fond slap to his rear that had the boy scampering for the bedroom.

From within the bathroom, Eren could hear Levi moving things about. He couldn’t tell what was going on from the sound alone, but he guessed that several chairs had been moved. Levi was silent as he walked about; soft grunts and the thud of chairs meeting the floor were the only indication that the raven was still out there at all.

When he was finished, teeth damned near sparkling back at him in the mirror, Eren washed his face briefly before trotting back out to look for Levi.

As expected, the raven was pottering about in the living room. He sent the brunet a small smile as he passed by, heading somewhere behind Eren but the younger male was too busy analysing the scene before him to bother wondering where the raven went.

All of the armchairs had been pushed against one of the walls except for one, leaving a large, cleared space in front of the remaining chair. At the foot of the plush seat there was a multitude of towels laid out, all of them shades of white or light grey. The chair itself also had a few of the towels spread carefully over it and it reminded Eren of moving day when he and his friends had first arrived at their new house. There had been sheets over the few items of furniture that had been left for them by previous tenants and the beginnings of dust had glittered in the late afternoon sun.

Here, though, everything was spotless.

Judging by the towel setup, Levi intended to keep it that way.

“Are we role playing sex at the beach..?” Eren called over his shoulder, just to be a shit, and he heard Levi’s responding chuckle from somewhere behind him.

“Very funny.”

Eren turned at the sound of the older man’s voice, noting the pump bottle that Levi held in one hand as he emerged from the bedroom.

“Seems a bit excessive.” The brunet commented, eyebrows raised.

Levi gave a snort. “Maybe to you.” He quipped. “Trust me, though, in this lifestyle it more than pays off to own a five hundred mil dispenser.”

Eren considered that, almost nodding in agreement. After all, a deity probably went through a lot more lube than a frustrated college brat. He figured it wasn’t quite as ludicrous as he had initially thought.

“And it can pass for liquid soap at short notice.” Eren said, trying to make light of the situation.

The raven-haired man just passed by with an amused sound.

“To be honest, I’d never put that much thought into it.”

Eren watched him go with one eyebrow rising up in mild disbelief. “So you’d be fine with admitting that’s lube to any random guest? That wouldn’t be awkward at all for you?” He challenged.

Levi made a sound not unlike a scoff, but the meaning of the sound was lost on the brunet.

“Well I don’t have many guests, so it’s not a common occurrence.” The raven reminded, his tone dropping a fraction with the wry words. “And no, Eren, the only one here embarrassed by any of this is you and I promise I’ll cure you of that mindset with a little time and exposure.”

It sounded like a promise and Eren was smart enough to recognise the words as one.

The brunet watched the raven set the dispenser down on the glass of the coffee table before he grabbed the edges and hauled it over to sit beside the towel-covered chair. Dusting off his hands, Levi looked quite pleased with the setup.

“Besides,” the raven started, turning to cast a look at the brunet that was almost a smirk but never quite made it there, “why would I keep this where a guest would see it?”

The brunet supposed that was a decent point considering that even he had not seen the dispenser and he had been through the apartment more than any regular guest would likely go.

“Fair point.” Eren conceded, before adding. “Not to mention most of your type of guests would probably expect that sort of thing to be lying around.”

Grey eyes rolled. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.”

Eren winced a little, but the raven-haired man did not seem particularly bothered by his statement. The young man was new meat, after all, and very new to this type of scene. Levi could forgive him of the simpler mistakes that society had drilled into the minds of most individuals these days.

“Sorry.” Eren almost laughed, unsure as to why that would be his mind’s natural response. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Levi fiddled with the coffee table, straightening it until the gap between table and chair was even where they were aligned.

“I do have the occasional normal guest, Eren.” He informed the brunet, gunmetal orbs flicking up to meet mirthful teal.

“I’m sure you do.” Eren said before he could stop himself.

He didn’t mean to be such a twerp, really he didn’t, but Levi didn’t seem to mind the behaviour. If anything, the raven-haired man seemed rather entertained.

Levi clicked his tongue, but he looked amused. “Little shit.” He accused.

“Guilty.” Eren managed a grin.

The raven-haired man shook his head with a small smile, turning to look for something again. “And no, there will be no beach role play.” Levi muttered as he strode past the brunet, reminding Eren that his tongue-in-cheek comment had not been forgotten. “I’m sure we’d need looping seagull and wave sounds for that to be effective.”

Eren couldn’t not laugh at that, pleased that the raven was just as entertained by the idea as he had been when he’d first mentioned it.

“So what are we doing with all this, then?” Eren called after Levi, but his eyes were busy sweeping over the prepared space again.

They were well set up for something, but so far Eren had no idea what that something was. The whole thought of beaches had been summoned by the excess of towels, but if Eren thought about it more keenly, taking into account the presence of the metaphorical shit-tonne of lube, he guessed that the towels really were for preventing mess.

Clever, if a little extreme. Or maybe things really were going to get that messy. Maybe Levi was prepared for a reason?

Or maybe it was just his precious, clean-freak heart worrying about carpet stains.

Yeah, Eren knew which was the correct option there.

“Today is about self-esteem.” Levi said, answering Eren’s previous question.

The brunet turned, mouth open to voice a new question but the query died away at the sight of the raven-haired man carrying a whopping great mirror into the living space.

“What in the actual hell, Levi?”

Eyebrows shooting up, Eren watched him pass with a bemused expression, observing in silence as the raven-haired man set the massive panel of silver glass against the wall opposite the remaining armchair. Levi set it down with care, making sure to lean the mirror at a slight angle so that it wouldn’t fall over.

“You won’t be needing your clothes.” Levi commented as he passed by again, in the other direction this time, with a brief gesture towards Eren’s attire.

Teal eyes narrowed immediately in suspicion, even though he knew that the whole plan of making a place safe to get down and dirty was so that they could get around to the down and the dirty.

“Why not?” He asked anyway.

Levi’s eyes rolled. “Well I’ve never tried to fuck anyone with their pants still on, but if you’re determined to try…” the raven let the sentence trail off and Eren almost cringed at the sarcasm that dripped from the words.

He had to admit, though, it was difficult to argue with Levi’s message. Eren was a little suspicious of the mirror but he promised himself as he stripped down that it would be alright; Levi had been nothing but good to him and a little show of faith couldn’t harm their relationship.

If it could be called a that. The brunet was pretty sure that the term ‘fuckbuddies’ didn’t really apply to people who were mutually exclusive and bantered over breakfast. Unless it did, in which case Eren seriously needed to update his mental dictionary. Passing over the obvious dick joke there, Eren hoped that Levi considered them to be in a relationship. He vowed to himself to ask before the day was over.

Just not right now.

No, right now the brunet was too busy wondering if he would ever get used to the feeling of impromptu nudity. There was never a solid, reliable cue that signalled the shedding of clothes. It just happened and that was a little disorienting. But it was exciting and Eren couldn’t complain about that, even though his skin felt like it was under scrutiny with the way it tingled thanks to the lack of protection and cover that his clothes provided. Not that he had even been wearing all that much to begin with, and they had woken up while cuddling together naked as newborns for fuck’s sake. Eren thought he would have been used to spontaneous nudity by now, but of course his self-esteem just had to rear its ugly head and remind him to be self-conscious. Without the extra layers Eren felt exposed and he knew that was the point, but now more than ever he wondered how much Levi would be able to read into his mood just through what he could see of him.

“Christ, I’ll never get used to the sight of that ass in my living room.”

Eren jumped a little at the sound of Levi’s voice, but he turned and even managed a cheeky quip in response.

“Only in your living room?”

“Har, har.” Levi rolled his eyes, smirking a little. “Alright, in all of my house.”

“This isn’t a house.”

“You’re quite the comedian today.” Levi’s smirk smoothed a little, turning knowing. “Nervous?”

“Yeah.” The word left Eren’s mouth on a breathy exhale and he fidgeted immediately, wringing his hands twice before settling.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I promise we’ll start off gradually.” The raven ruffled the brunet’s hair as he passed, taking up a seat on the arm of his towel-covered chair. “I won’t launch you into pet play right off the bat; this whole life is a process you need to ease into.”

“Right.” Eren nodded, still unsure about most of the things that Levi seemed to want to introduce him to. Still, it if was with the raven, there wasn’t much that Eren wouldn’t be willing to try. “So, like a BDSM relationship?” He ventured, having somewhat of an understanding of that thanks to his friend Marco.

Levi looked like he wanted to chuckle but he paused before the sound could form and a pondering look crossed his face.

“Actually that’s not a bad analogy.” He said with a short nod. “Except that I won’t be spanking you every other weekend. Probably.”

Eren raised an eyebrow, giving an unsure laugh, and the raven shook his head. An apologetic smile formed on his face.

“Sorry, sorry. That’s not something to joke about.” He amended, although the smile remained.

The brunet had seen his fair share of that side of kink on the less savoury websites while surfing the net. Of course that was all still theory. Technically. And it all seemed so daunting whenever he considered something like that happening to him. The thought had one hand creeping over his lap, half-heartedly covering himself in a moment of self-consciousness.

“Have you ever been into that sort of thing?” Eren asked, suddenly overcome with the image of Levi in leather and brandishing a riding crop.

Cliché but oh so worth the brainpower required to summon the thought. And suddenly he was glad that he’d had the forethought to cover up. Levi really didn’t need to see the hopeful twitch his cock gave at the mental image.

“Of course I have.” Levi said, looking at the brunet like he knew exactly where his mind had gone. “But it’s not really my scene anymore, or at least I’m trying to cut the habit.” The raven gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Not that it can’t be healthy, mind you.”

“I get it.” Eren nodded, considering his own life.

He considered Levi’s presence in his life a good thing, it kept him happy, healthy too he supposed, and Eren supposed that the same could be said for a well-balanced relationship between doms and subs and all that jazz.

In fact…that wasn’t too far from what he and Levi were doing anyway, apart from all the outlandish toys.

“But there are a lot of elements from the BDSM scene that I still fucking adore.” Levi started up again, looking off to one side like he was revisiting memories. “We’ll see if you like any of it someday. Not today, though. I have something planned.”

At last, they were getting into it. Maybe now Eren would find out what the mirror was for?

“Oh yeah?” The brunet prompted, waiting patiently for his explanation.

Levi nodded in affirmation. “Well I said I’d ease you into it. So we’ll be starting with a little ‘getting to know you’ activity.”

Even Levi had to scoff at his phrasing, but Eren was pleased that he could joke about whatever he had planned. If he could look so light-hearted, then maybe Eren had no reason to be nervous?

Then again maybe he had every reason. Who knew, really?

“Uh…” Eren chuckled, letting go of some of his nerves through the sound as he brought up his free hand to scratch under his chin, “okay, guess I have to ask what you mean by that.”

“Don’t freak out, we’re not getting into any kinky shit yet.” Levi gave a low hum that could have been amusement. “All good things in time.”

Eren believed that, a part of him could hardly wait. He fought back the other part that wanted to yelp and duck for cover.

“So what are we doing then?” The brunet asked, watching as Levi raised an arm.

The raven’s mouth quirked up, his smirk wolfish, and he crooked a finger to summon the young man over.

A little thrill rocketed up Eren’s spine as he stood, crossing the space between them until he stood before Levi. Grey eyes flicked once up and down his form, the raven’s mouth twitching in amusement at the coy hand still cupped over the brunet’s crotch. Levi held Eren’s gaze as he curled his hands around tan hips, tempting Eren closer with a slow squeeze.

Coaxed down for a kiss, Eren hummed at the feel of Levi’s fingers sliding over the back of his neck to keep him there, his other hand tugging the brunet’s hand away from his groin.

“Smooth.” Eren observed, although the word was ever so slightly slurred thanks to the grip Levi’s teeth had on his bottom lip.

Levi only chuckled, a dark sound in the back of his throat, and tugged the brunet forward to deepen their kiss. Eren had to settle his legs either side of Levi’s crossed knees, keeping his balance with his arms wrapped securely about the raven’s shoulders. The older man tilted his head to peck along the brunet’s jaw, arms settling around the boy’s waist and coaxing his back to arch. Eren followed the silent guidance, gasping when the movement lowered his hips a fraction and his balls grazed the fluffy towel that still wrapped Levi’s lower half.

The raven took every advantage of Eren’s parted lips, tongue diving in, and Levi took merciless control of the kiss while the brunet tried to remember to breathe through his nose and not squirm too much. It was difficult to keep still when his waking cock wanted more friction against the towel it was pressed flush against. Thankfully for his needy length, Levi encouraged the brunet’s grinding by coaxing his hips to move, not at all disappointed in Eren for chasing his pleasure.

Recalling that he was still waiting for an answer, the brunet leaned back to speak, although Levi was reluctant to let him go, nipping at his mouth whenever their lips broke apart.

“L-Levi-” Eren managed to push the raven’s name out before his mouth was claimed again.

“Mm?” Levi hummed in acknowledgement, letting the brunet go when he whined in tantrum.

The raven licked his lips in mourning, awaiting whatever words Eren wished for him to hear.

“You never answered my question.” The brunet accused, pushing out his bottom lip in a pout.

Levi only smirked at him and leaned up to take the soft flesh between his teeth, suckling on Eren’s lower lip while the young man huffed an amused breath through his nose.

Nevertheless, Eren was right and he did deserve an answer. And Levi would give him one. Releasing the flesh in his mouth, the raven leaned back and held the brunet’s gaze with a languid stare.

“How does sex in front of that mirror sound?”

Eren blinked at him, glanced over to the mirror where their reflections gleamed, then back to the raven. He squinted.

“Are you sure this doesn’t qualify as kinky shit?” The young man asked.

It was Levi’s turn to blink at the brunet, purposefully keeping his face as deadpanned as humanly possible.

“Wow.” He drawled. “That is adorable.”

It was well worth it to get Eren stammering and flushing, his cheeks blooming with embarrassed heat.

Eren whined his complaints at the raven while Levi backed him up, eased the boy off of his lap and shed his towel with a chuckle. As per usual, the raven seemed totally at ease with their sudden complete and utter lack of clothing. Of course he fucking was; this was how a deity thrived. If Levi and his kind had their way, clothes would be far less of a necessity. Of that much Eren was sure.

Levi settled himself in the armchair, shifting around to get as far back into the seat as he could, before turning his expectant gaze on the brunet.

“We’re, uh…we’re really doing this?”

“Stop stalling.”

One hand patting his lap invitingly, Levi fixed his eyes on the fidgeting young man. It took a moment but eventually Eren padded over and straddled the raven, facing him for now. Levi guided the boy’s thighs apart, running his hands along Eren’s legs while he got comfortable.

“There, was that so scary?” Levi smirked.

Eren glowered down at him, fighting to maintain that glower when the raven-haired man pinched the head of the brunet’s cock between his thumb and forefinger. The half-hearted expression remained through determined effort alone.

“Okay, I’ll bite.” Eren began, fighting back the urge to squirm. “What the hell has any of this got to do with self-esteem?”

The brunet nodded to their surrounds and Levi chuckled, giving the young man’s cock a firm tug just to hear Eren gasp.

“Well it’s mostly about the appreciation of self. But that ties in with self-esteem.” Levi paused, drawing Eren’s head down to rest their foreheads together. “Have you ever seen yourself while you get down to business?”

The younger male squirmed at the sudden intimate proximity, but he managed to be a cheeky shit regardless.

“Is that some backwards way of asking me if I’ve ever made a sex tape?”

Levi threw his head back on a laugh, the sound tapering off far sooner than Eren would have liked.

“Don’t give me ideas.” He threatened with a smirk, one hand curling about Eren’s arm as he drew back. Levi guided the boy’s head to the side just enough for him to be able to see the mirror over his shoulder, and the raven’s gaze flickered over to the silver panel of glass. “And no, I meant what I said. Have you ever actually watched yourself fuck someone? Or seen yourself getting fucked?”

“No.” Eren answered, swallowing.

If nothing else, Levi appreciated his honesty.

“Why not?” The raven asked, purely curious.

Not everyone thought to explore their bodies at all, let alone visually. It had the potential to be quite erotic, but without the idea coming from somewhere not many would try it. To Levi, that notion was ludicrous. One of the best parts of intimacy was being able to witness one’s partner in the throes of passion, and why shouldn’t everyone know how their bodies react to passion?

Levi made sure Eren was well balanced before he reached to the side, one hand poised flat-palmed under the pump bottle which he promptly pressed with his other hand, feeling the cold ooze of lubricant hit his fingers. He noticed that Eren was watching him in the mirror across the room and gave a gentle pat to the boy’s rump. Eren took the hint, twisting to sit himself in Levi’s lap with his back snug against Levi’s chest.

“That’d be embarrassing.” Eren answered, twisting his head back in search of the raven’s mouth.

But Levi only spared him a fleeting kiss, turning the brunet’s head to face forward and bringing his slickened fingers under Eren’s thigh to trace along the crease of his ass.

“I like to think of it as liberating.” Levi said, pleased by the shocked inhalation Eren gave at the sensation of the raven’s fingers massaging around his entrance. “What about masturbation?”

Eren pushed futilely against Levi’s hand, making a soft sound of frustration.

“I don’t really think about what I look like when I make a grab for my dick, Levi.” The brunet confessed, the words turning breathless when Levi started to suck at the skin of his neck. “Usually I’m more focused on getting off.”

Levi laughed at that, adoring the truthful responses that came from both Eren’s mouth and his body. He rubbed the underside of one thigh, coaxing the limb up so that Eren’s foot was resting on the arm of the seat. The other leg was positioned similarly, giving the raven easy access to Eren’s impatient hole.

The view from over Eren’s shoulder was spectacular; he had a front row seat to the brunet’s squirming thighs and every bounce of his pretty cock which stood hard and eager between his legs. Begging for attention, but Levi had given into Eren’s antics the previous night and he had promised the brunet that today he would not be getting his way.

The thing about pleasure, the dark and addicting kind that leaves one with an inexplicable yearning for more, came from a complete and utter lack of control.

And Levi would lead Eren right into the middle of that sort of fun.

“Makes sense.” The raven murmured against the skin of Eren’s shoulder, realising that he had been quiet for longer than was strictly normal for conversation.

But from where he sat he was able to glance down the young man’s body and watch him twitch and twist, trying to catch Levi’s fingers just right.

“Why would you even want to do something like that?” Eren began to complain, but pale fingers gripped his chin, steering his head in the direction of the mirror.

The brunet flushed at the sight he was granted. Levi’s pale fingers danced around his hole, pressing here and there with teasing pressure that had been driving Eren mad. He hardly recognised himself, bare and flushed, painted pink on his cheeks and chest. Was this what people referred to as glowing?

“Why would people want to see themselves in this state?” Levi hummed the question, his tone soft with appreciation. “Because it’s one of few times where you can see your body responding in a state of perfect honesty.”

Eren made a vaguely confused sound, distracted by the fingers of Levi’s free hand as they carded through his hair, mussing the chocolate locks. It rendered him wild-looking, like some sort of impish forest sprite promising spring. The brunet didn’t understand how Levi could be doing this, how he could possibly make Eren look so appealing simply by holding the boy in his arms, but it left him reeling.

When long digits closed about his length to stroke him, the brunet had to look away. He couldn’t watch himself be pleasured; he’d sooner spontaneously combust. It was plenty embarrassing just hearing the sounds that came out of his own mouth, not to mention imagining how ridiculous he must look to Levi in certain positions. Having to actually see that in real time was not at all something that the brunet was keen to take part in.

“Look, Eren.” The older man crooned, kissing the side of Eren’s face when the boy refused to open his eyes, head tilted away, tucked against his own shoulder. “Come on, don’t hide from me.”

“I’m not hiding from you.” Eren swallowed. “I’m hiding from me.”

“Silly thing.” The raven hid his smile in soft, brown hair, butting his head against the brunet’s in a fond gesture. “What’s there to hide from? Can’t you see how gorgeous you are?”

“It’s just my face. My face and the rest of me. What’s to see?”

Levi chose not to pursue the potential deep and meaningful that seemed to be trying to form between them. He would ask later, for his own curiosity’s sake. Right now, though, Eren needed comforting words and reassurance, not questions.

“Well if you look close enough, you might see what I see.” Levi murmured, pressing his mouth against the brunet’s ear in a tender kiss and remaining there to speak. “Where you see skin, I see caramel and honey.” He all but whispered, keeping his voice low like he was telling the boy a secret, and it succeeded in making Eren listen. “I see sunshine under your skin, every golden ray that’s kissed this flesh to colour it so beautifully. When I look at your mouth I think of every kiss you might have had so far, and every one I could give you. Your eyes make me want to visit the ocean on a cloudless night so that the stars would be reflected on the water. Your body is the temple at which I have chosen to kneel and worship. You are my faith, Eren, and I will come to know every inch of you. Completely.”

Eren’s breathing was growing shaky, but his squirming had died down to the minute wriggling of his hips while Levi stroked and thumbed his cock.

“And h-how do you plan to go about that?” The brunet asked, and the tremble in his voice assured the raven that his words had affected the young man more than he was willing to show.

Good. One day Levi would teach the brunet that hiding was useless. Not today, though.

Levi smiled, curling his thumb over the tip of Eren’s length. “In as many ways as I can manage.” He promised, voice warm and sure in the boy’s ear. “Someday I promise I will have kissed every inch of you, caressed every last bit of skin with my mouth, worshipped your body with my tongue and my touch.”

He heard Eren swallow at the same time the brunet’s hips gave an involuntary buck at the intimate oath.

“That’s a pretty hefty promise.” The young man observed.

Levi knew it was, which was why it was so important that Eren knew his intentions.

“I intend to keep it.” He vowed.

A shuddering sigh left the brunet’s lips and Levi blinked in surprise when Eren raised his head. He faced forward, sucking in a deep breath before opening his eyes.

“Alright…I’m looking.” The brunet said, almost cringing. “What am I supposed to see?”

“Stop looking for anything.” Levi murmured in his ear, nibbling along the shell until Eren gave an involuntary shiver and relaxed a little. “Just watch.”

Without further preamble, Levi pushed his index finger into Eren’s ass.

The brunet choked on a gasp, not expecting the sudden breach, but a murmur from Levi kept teal eyes focused on the reflection in silver glass. Eren watched his reflection’s abdomen tense, his hole clamping down at the raven’s finger which had paused about two knuckles deep. But, most importantly, his cock gave a twitch from where it was tucked snugly within Levi’s curled palm and a single bead of precome eased from the tip.

“Having fun yet?” Levi asked, his voice low and teasing.

The raven didn’t wait for Eren’s response, reaching around his side to close the fingers of his free hand around one pink nipple. The boy jerked in his arms, moaning when Levi tugged on the hardened nub and played, murmuring in the brunet’s ear constantly.

“Keep watching, Eren. Don’t look away. Look at that, see how you can’t keep still? See how desperate your cute little ass is, eating up my fingers? I bet you didn’t even notice the second one go in, did you? Don’t worry, I plan to have my cock in you soon enough. Then the real show begins.”

Levi made good on his promise, working three fingers into Eren’s ass and adding more lube just to speed the process along. His free hand alternated between teasing the brunet’s nipples until Eren yelped for mercy, and playing with the boy’s cock. The precome the length wept provided more than enough lubrication for him to tease Eren relentlessly. The young man was squirming, his eyes wide and glazed as they darted about to take in all the things he could see reflected in silver glass. Sometimes that wide, teal gaze would meet Levi’s dark grey eyes, the lust-clouded orbs staring him down near-constantly.

Being able to watch like this felt odd, but Eren was even more aware of the way Levi’s touch lit him up inside. Every brush of their skin was warm, every panted breath that fanned across Eren’s shoulders left goosebumps. Levi spoiled him so much, hands and mouth busy working on his skin and Eren hadn’t even returned the favour.

“Don’t start on me with the guilt.” Levi muttered then, kissing Eren’s ear in penance for the almost harsh tone. “You were starting to beat yourself up over something, don’t. It’s alright. Just holding you is enough, but I plan to get your tight little ass around my cock very soon and that will always be worth the wait.”

Eren let out a high moan that only made his face flush a darker shade of pink and he almost looked away. The brunet looked to Levi instead, focusing on the raven’s eyes in the mirror until he could find it in himself to speak.

“T-Tell me more about this whole honesty thing.”

The words were a plea for distraction and Levi gave in to the pouting face that implored him.

“You want me to tell you about how pure you are right now?” The raven rasped in his ear, voice like burning wood. “You want to hear about how you have no control over your arousal? Or how your body reacts without your say so when it is touched?” Levi rolled his palm over the brunet’s cockhead to emphasise the words, watching Eren watch himself scramble for purchase and groan at the delicious feeling.

“Sounds…like you’ve put a lot more thought into this than I have.”

“You’re not wrong. And I’m going to show you why you shouldn’t feel embarrassed about watching the way your body performs. What better way to learn about yourself than this? Just look at yourself, Eren. Look at how wet you are, just for me.”

He wasn’t lying. Eren’s cock was crying at the attention it had craved since first awakening earlier, leaving the young man’s length and Levi’s hand slick with his pre-essence.

The brunet whined when the fingers inside him withdrew without warning and Eren found his legs lifted abruptly by strong hands at the backs of his knees. The sudden lack of purchase made him yelp, but Eren’s throat closed around a moan when he felt the blunt head of Levi’s cock nudge his opening. He tensed, clenching involuntarily, but his needy hole relaxed a moment later as if it could tempt Levi in through submission alone.

Eren could speak, not even to beg, as he watched the slow slide of Levi’s length as it was pushed against his entrance, sliding home at an almost agonising pace. His face had to be beet red, Eren was sure of it, but he couldn’t manage to tear his gaze away from his stretched-white rim quivering around the base of Levi’s cock when he bottomed out.

Feeling yourself getting filled and watching it happen were two very different things, but they complimented each other perfectly if the throbbing of Eren’s cock was any indication.

Christ on a bike; if Eren had considered using a mirror could be like instant porn he would have tried this years and years ago. Yet somehow knowing that the image before his eyes was his own body being tormented under Levi’s hands made every sensation better, more real. His skin tingled, anticipating every touch, every push and pull of Levi’s hips as he started to move. Pale hands guided Eren’s hips to rise and fall in rhythm with him and _fuck_ , that was good.

Eren’s hands gripped at the arms of the chair, then at Levi’s forearms and then his own leg, unable to decide where he wanted his hands but knowing that he wanted to grab a hold of something. Levi’s pace had picked up, some of the more powerful thrusts knocking the breath out of the brunet but he couldn’t say that he minded. His eyes were fixed ahead, watching his own flushed face, the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he panted and gasped for breath, the way Levi’s face twisted, tightening and relaxing with bliss as he bared his teeth in a hiss to draw in much needed air.

The raven hardly let the brunet help anymore, keeping his grip on the soft undersides of Eren’s knees and holding him in the air, helpless as his ass was pounded. Eren wanted to let his head fall back but he had to keep his eyes on the mirror or risk disappointing Levi. The brunet wanted a lot of things. He wanted to close his eyes, to rest his head on Levi’s shoulder, to have his cock stroked again, but he just felt so good. For a moment Eren felt as though he might actually cry if Levi were to change anything about the way he was moving, the way he was holding onto him, anything.

Eren wet his lips, noticing them glisten in the reflection across from them, and he couldn’t even think to be embarrassed as he let go of a long, high moan. He tensed just to see what Levi would do, pleased with the almost shocked groan that it earned him. The noise tore its way free of the raven’s throat and if the brunet hadn’t known any better he might have thought that Levi was in agony rather than ecstasy.

Levi sucked in a ragged breath, the light of realisation dawning in his grey eyes, and his dark gaze met Eren’s eyes in the mirror in the same instant that he spoke.

“I’ll make up for what I’m about to do later.” He rasped, voice sluggish and wrecked, and Eren didn’t even have time to wonder what he was talking about before the raven opened his mouth and bit down over the boy’s shoulder.

Eren yelped, jerking in Levi’s hold, and his entire body tensed up. Orgasm struck the brunet out of nowhere, the burn of ecstasy racing up his spine as he painted his belly with ropes of white.

He was still coming down from the shock of his unexpected release when Levi gave a deep groan, thrusting up into him almost viciously. Once, twice, and then he stilled for a long moment. Eren felt warmth bloom within him, recognising that Levi had just come, and then the raven was lifting the younger male with a hiss.

Eren gave a dazed squeak of protest but Levi raised him higher and higher still until his cock slipped free of the brunet’s ass and they were both left to watch pearly seed escape the boy’s abused hole. Twin, dazed gazes drank in the sight and a deep rumble of approval sounded in Levi’s chest.

“Fucking filthy.” The raven-haired man commented, but he sounded far too satisfied with the statement for it to be anything other than appreciation.

“H-How’d you do that?” Eren gasped, feeling a wave of drowsiness sweep over him like a warm blanket.

“It’s a deity thing,” was Levi’s first response, quickly followed by, “basically a cheat code for the human body. Some shit about endorphins or whatever, you’d have to ask Hanji for a proper explanation. You have to be aroused for it to work at all and there’s no real guarantee.” The older male exhaled a breathy laugh. “Thank fuck you were into it, huh?”

“Shh…” Eren griped then, flailing weakly from where he was still being held up. “Rest now. Explain later.”

“Oh no,” the raven started, giving a sluggish smirk at the pouting boy, “we still have to clean-”

“Clean later.”

“Eren.”

“Just use one of the towels;” Eren pleaded, his voice beginning to pitch into a whine, “it’ll go in the wash anyway.”

“Alright, you little scoundrel.” The raven allowed with a fond roll of his eyes. “Just this once, because you behaved so well.”

Levi fished one of the towels from the floor with his foot, managing to wipe them both down with one hand while his other arm kept the brunet balanced on the edge of the armchair. When they were both relatively clear of bodily fluids, Levi brought the brunet back into his arms to cuddle the sleepy brat, smiling when Eren instantly nestled close and got his arms around the raven’s neck.

“Good boy, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, suggestions and questions are welcome!  
> I'm so sorry that this took so damned long for me to come back to, but it was a hell of a year. If I can manage it, I'll try to do better this year. Thanks for your patience and I promise that I'm not dropping this fic. I'm not dropping any of my fics, but I might prioritise one or two above the rest for the sake of getting closer to finishing the ones that are further along.  
> Anyway, a big thank you to everyone who's stopped by to read this fic and leave kudos and thoughts! Lots of love to you all, and Happy New Year!


	8. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official tour, Levi’s bat-cave-come-sex-dungeon (padded tables for the win!), and a tentacle dildo. It’s not what you think, I swear.

Eren had the most endearing habit of becoming quite drowsy after climax. Even after their sound night’s sleep, the brunet ended up dozing off with his head tucked against Levi’s shoulder. Eyes closed, Eren lay warm and still and occasionally mumbling inaudible things that Levi didn’t catch. The raven didn’t mind; he gathered Eren close, hooking the boy’s legs over the arm of the chair and running gentle fingers through his hair. He looked at the side of Eren’s face that he could see, tracing the honeyed skin, the smoothed brow and succulent mouth with his eyes.

A part of the raven was curious. What was different about this one that made the boy stay? What did this youth see in him that many beforehand had not seen?

Levi resigned himself to the fact that he would never know what made other people’s mind work. For him and his kin, it was instinct that drove action. Most of humanity could barely remember what instinct felt like anymore, too ruled by the expectations of others. Things like logic or thinking things through came to mind, but to Levi those things could be useless. If something felt right, it probably was. Gut instinct was very rarely wrong and he trusted himself to know which decisions had merit and which did not. Humans were complex, after all, and he was one of them. It was best to simply accept that people were complicated and to take things as they came.

Life was far easier to cope with then, rather than waiting and overthinking.

It took a few minutes lying compactly snuggled in the armchair before Eren stirred again, stretching as much as he could in the limited space so that he didn’t have to let go of the raven. He relaxed again with a huff of a breath, a look of contentment on his face. The boy was quiet for so long that Levi thought he might fall back asleep, so he let his own eyes fall shut while he waited. For a few, long moments neither of them said anything.

In the quiet, Levi wondered what the brunet might have been doing if this had been a normal weekend for him. At the very least he’d probably not be naked in the lap of another man.

The raven hoped not, at any rate.

“Levi?” Eren spoke at last through a mostly-stifled yawn.

 “Hn?” Levi responded, cracking one eye open.

Adorable as a puppy dog pulled from a box on the corner of a nameless street, Eren looked up with his wide eyes foggy from his nap and blinked.

 “Y’know how y’lifted me up b’fore?” The brunet mumbled, some of his words slurring together as he stretched again.

And the cutest little shit of the month award goes to Eren Jaeger!

Levi smiled a fraction and closed his eye again. “Mm.”

Eren shook himself a little before speaking again, attempting to rouse himself and managing a short but coherent sentence.

“That was hot.” The brunet stated, finishing his previous thought.

Levi chuckled at the statement while Eren stretched again, straightening his legs out with a little whimper of a groan. He took the opportunity to run his fingers through the boy’s mussed hair, watching Eren’s features smooth into something pleased at the tender caress of long fingers against his scalp. The raven noticed that, for all his energy and enthusiasm, Eren rather enjoyed a gentle touch. Levi promised himself that he would show more of such attention to the brunet. Tomorrow would be reserved for softness and aftercare. Today was about stamina. After all, Levi wanted to know just how far he could push his new partner. He would find out how much Eren could take.

Slowly, of course. He didn’t want to spook the brunet and learning stamina would take more than a day of exploring in the raven’s opinion. But today was a test, a game of sorts. Only Eren didn’t know about this.

Levi didn’t feel guilty about hiding his intentions from the brunet. The boy would perform better without the knowledge that Levi was paying close attention to him, and this would benefit them both in the long run. If the raven encountered any of Eren’s limits today, then they would need to slow right down.

If not…then things could get interesting. And besides, this was a game that Eren would find highly enjoyable.

“Alright, I’m awake now.” Eren’s voice brought Levi back out of his thoughts and the brunet fixed his eyes on the older man. “I have a question.”

The raven-haired man directed his gaze back to the boy. “Yes?”

Eren was quiet while he sorted out what he wanted to ask, chewing the inside of his cheek in thought. Levi realised that he liked the way the boy’s brow would furrow ever so slightly as he concentrated, came to terms with that, and waited for Eren to speak.

“Please explain how the hell you made me come like that.” The brunet asked, managing to sound calm even though his features were bordering on incredulous.

“That’s not exactly a question.” Levi commented.

“Maybe not,” Eren allowed, rolling his eyes at the raven’s playful nit-picking, “but I expect information regardless.”

Levi flinched slightly, his eyes flickering away in a moment of vaguely amused guilt, and he cleared his throat. He figured that Eren would want to know what had happened to his body, although the raven-haired man hadn’t exactly planned to pull that particular little trick out in the first place.

“I, uh…” the raven began, giving a sheepish chuckle, “I might have triggered your orgasm.”

Unsurprisingly, Eren looked confused.

“Eh?” He made a sound of befuddlement, brows pulling together. “Why would you…no, wait, _how_ could you even do that?”

“Well as for why, I didn’t want to come before you. That’d be in pretty poor form for a deity.” Levi admitted, feeling a slight warmth flush his cheeks at the admission.

He hadn’t expected to get so close to his peak so soon, but the sight of their bodies moulding together and Eren flushed and panting, held up, exposed and vulnerable, had been too much to bear.

“As for how…” the raven paused to blow a puff of air towards his fringe, wondering how the hell he could even begin to explain this. The knowledge behind it had always been Hanji’s thing, “it’s a lot of complicated drivel about pheromones and pressure points and deity hoodoo.” He muttered vaguely, not wanting to have to think too hard to get to the finer points.

In the end, what mattered most was that he could do it. Not how. At least that was Levi’s good opinion.

Eren inhaled through his nose, searching the older man’s face.

“How come I’ve never heard about it?” He wondered aloud. The boy reached out, touching a gentle hand to the side of Levi’s face to get his attention. “I thought deity know how was all supposed to be common knowledge? Public safety and all that?”

Levi grimaced, but it wasn’t a particularly moody look. More like the whole thought of sharing information about his nature was bothersome.

“It’s not the sort of thing we like to advertise,” The raven-haired man admitted and Eren believed him, “which is why you probably didn’t know I could do it at all.”

That much was true; the brunet would never have guessed that a nip in the right place could make him climax without any other stimulation.

Eren understood; Levi had probably caught his fair share of backlash from the so-called ‘common knowledge’. The public had been edgy around their kind for years, ever since they had first made themselves known. It had been an act of faith that had brought deities into the light of day anyway and they had tried to be as forthcoming as possible. Naturally, society had wanted details; the who, what, when, where and why of everything and anything to do with these beings. There were a lot of things that people feared deities for, like how susceptible a person could be to manipulation with nothing more than a touch from some of the more potent gods of sex. It was frightening to think that there were individuals out there who had so much power.

But then again…Levi didn’t seem so scary. Not anymore, although on that first encounter he had been pretty damned intimidating. Maybe that was because Eren was getting to know him now and some of the mystery was easing back. And it revealed a human being. Eren wasn’t sure if that was surprising or not. Even something like seeing Levi eat had seemed odd at first, because naturally anyone who was a literal god of sex wouldn’t actually eat food. Of course.

It was a part of the wild theory that these beings weren’t actually people. Everyone thought that they didn’t eat or sleep, that they survived on voodoo and dark magic. And yet people still had a hard time believing in magic at all. What a way to backpedal.

A lot of people believed that deities just tore about the city looking for willing bodies to be used, wandering like snarling, feral beasts.

But Levi wasn’t like that. In fact the first night they’d met he’d basically told him to get lost. That wasn’t what a man losing control said to someone looking for their talents.

Levi was wary, sure, and he had this moody aura about him sometimes when he thought Eren wasn’t looking. No doubt a past that Eren did not yet know about lurked in the raven’s mind, but the brunet wouldn’t ask. If Levi wanted him to know, he would tell him. One day. Everybody had a past but not everyone wanted to share the memories of what made them who they were.

Eren could respect that. Just because Levi was different didn’t mean he wasn’t human. They were all human; deities, healers, berserkers, all of them. They were just a little bit different, operating on a separate wavelength. Levi wasn’t ordinary, no. He was extraordinary. Maybe even a step forward along the evolutionary path, but Eren was no specialist; he didn’t know the answer for sure. Leave that wondering to the scientists.

All Eren did know was that he liked Levi. He liked Levi a lot and he wanted to stick around and get to know him more. It wasn’t just the sex, which was fucking great (pun intended). Levi was interesting. He was funny in his own crude, roundabout way. More importantly, he wasn’t afraid to be honest. If Eren had a question, he asked and Levi answered. There was something beautiful in that simple honesty and if the brunet was true to his heart he would be perfectly happy sticking around for Levi’s truthfulness alone.

Eren felt the raven shift beneath him, looked up and took note of the guilty expression on his face.

“Hey.” The boy murmured, waiting for grey orbs to meet his gaze before he spoke again, offering a gentle smile. “It’s okay. I’m not mad at you for making me come, you know.”

The words were cheeky, hoping to bring a smile to the older man’s face. Levi gave a quiet scoff of amusement at last and Eren was just happy to see the raven a little cheered up.

“You might be,” Levi spoke, his tone suddenly a low purr, “if I did it over and over and over again until you couldn’t stand it.” The raven leaned closer, thumbing the boy’s cheek. “Until you begged for mercy.”

The brunet’s face flushed but he managed not to look away and Levi seemed extremely pleased by that. He hummed, a low buzz in his throat, and continued to stroke the side of Eren’s face with the pad of his thumb.

“You’re thinking about that, aren’t you?” Levi asked, lowering his lids a little.

“Maybe I am.” Eren retorted, averting his eyes for a moment before his coy gaze returned. “Mostly, though, I’m wondering how you…” he paused, flushing coyly, “you know…”

The brunet closed his eyes with a huff, frustrated with his stunted ability to communicate about anything and everything related to sex whenever he wasn’t in a haze of lust.

Levi happened to think that it was cute.

“Got you to orgasm through a love bite?” The raven supplied helpfully, waiting for the brunet’s answer.

Eren gave an involuntary shiver, far too pleased with the term love bite, and he hoped that Levi didn’t notice his toes curl.

“Yeah.” The word left on a breath but Eren couldn’t bring himself to care.

There was a serene reluctance to the way Levi exhaled, preparing himself for whatever words he would say next, but it only took a moment for the answers to start.

“Basically…” Levi took a deep breath in and resigned himself to the explanation, “I can heighten all sensation in your body significantly for a short period of time.” He paused, but continued again before Eren could prompt him further. “It requires the right pheromone release, the right state of mind, all that sort of bullshit. If you hadn’t been distracted, it probably would have hurt like a son of a bitch. Thankfully you were pretty out of it. The bite just triggers a primal instinct, encourages submission, increases arousal by letting you know who’s boss, who’s Alpha.” Dark eyes flickered up to meet owlish teal and Levi shot him a wolfish smile. “It’s a very powerful idea.”

Eren swallowed, feeling a tingling in his belly that had nothing to do with anxiousness and everything to do with anticipation.

“S-Sure is.” He managed.

Levi chuckled at him, petting his hair and leaning up to peck a line of three kisses up the side of his face from cheek to temple. The raven settled back against his chair with a contented exhale, tightening his hold on the boy.

“So what do you want to try next, hmm?”

Eren balked. “Y-You want to go again? Already?”

Levi made an amused sound in the back of his throat, kissing the brunet’s neck. “Didn’t I promise you a memorable weekend?”

A stuttered mess of sounds left the boy’s throat before he could even begin to form words, and even when he did speak he stammered.

“Well y-yeah, but-”

It didn’t matter that words fail him, though, because Eren’s body spoke for him more than any sentence could ever hope to. There was a hesitance in his shaking hands, but his eyes held no fear so Levi assumed that the brunet’s only concern was drawn from inexperience. A simple problem to fix, although the raven-haired man knew exactly how daunting it could be to wade into the steamy waters of sexual exploration with nothing to cling to but the hand of someone who already knew the how, what and why. Thankfully, Levi knew Eren just well enough that he could tease away the boy’s unease with nothing more than a quip.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have the stamina?” The raven-haired man muttered. “Not a problem. We can work on that.”

It worked like a charm. The brunet’s features shifted from soft apprehension to bristling indignation so fast that Levi imagined whiplash for a second or two before the feeling faded.

Eren grumbled muted protests, burying his head in his arms with a murmur that Levi didn’t catch but he caught the cute pout on the brunet’s pretty lips.

“It’s okay, brat. I’m joking. I know you can handle more than even you know.” Levi kissed the top of Eren’s head, waiting for the brunet to look up and meet his gaze before he offered up a hint of a smile. “Come on, I’ll show you the dungeon while you catch your breath.”

If an apology didn’t get Eren’s attention, the word dungeon certainly did. The way the boy’s eyes widened to saucers was almost comical enough to bring a laugh through Levi’s calm mask. Not quite, though. He waited in silence, expectant, for the inevitable question to push forth from Eren’s mouth. The raven-haired man counted down the seconds, three, two, one, before pink lips parted and-

“You have a dungeon?”

No one in their right mind could resist asking for clarification when it came to such an imposing word as _dungeon_ , Levi knew. That was part of the fun of having such a place, although the raven rarely brought anyone into his life enough to bother revealing that particular secret. Not unless he was feeling particularly feisty with one of his late night conquests. It all depended on the mood.

Right now, all Levi wanted was to show Eren this place, this place where he felt at home, relaxed, content in his own skin. And if the brunet really was going to be coming around a lot more, then he might as well know where all the interesting toys were kept.

“Well strictly speaking it’s not an actual dungeon, per se.” Levi commented at last, after letting the boy stew in silence for a good, long moment. “It’s not underground and it’s really more of a big, padded kink room, but I just couldn’t resist the title.” The raven cocked his head to the side, turning his smile lopsided. “You’ll understand when you see it.”

 

Never had words rang more true.

Levi hadn’t been lying, about his possessing a dungeon or the comment “you’ll understand when you see it”. The ‘it’ Levi was referring to happened to be the inside of the room itself – the outside looked quite unremarkable at face value.

The room was located out of the way in a place where guest curiosity wouldn’t be drawn too much. After retreating to the bedroom so that both males could pull on clean boxer briefs and boast a little modesty, Levi took the brunet to the frighteningly named _dungeon_. Eren had to be led through to the main bathroom (the one not attached to Levi’s bedroom), go through a door in the back that looked like a towel cupboard and down a short flight of stairs to get to the raven’s so-called dungeon.

He absolutely understood when he saw it. It would have been hard to miss, especially with the way half the staircase surged into the room, unconcealed by walls from about halfway down where a section of wall seemed to have been cut out. The room was big, easily as big as the raven’s living space which made sense in hindsight seeing as they were under Levi’s apartment now.

No wonder there was no lift button for the floor below Levi’s penthouse, Eren realised belatedly.

It seemed surprising that so much stuff could fit into a compact space, but then Eren realised that there were different areas set up around the walls. He recognised separate stations for separate activities, some of which could only be guessed at and others that he was afraid to even ask about.

The brunet shifted his owlish gaze to the walls to calm himself. Padded walls, Eren noted, and he was surprised that he seemed so pleased by this. Suddenly sex against the wall didn’t seem like such an uncomfortable idea; Eren wouldn’t mind getting thrown up against one of these walls. At least if he and Levi got down to business down here it would be less taxing on his back.

And there he went with thoughts of Levi holding him up again, taking his weight like it was nothing and bracing him against the wall. Shit. Come on, focus, Eren.

Somehow Eren felt like focusing on any one, specific thing wasn’t the point at all down here; there was just too much to take in with a single glance. It was overwhelming and abruptly Eren knew that Levi wanted him to feel overwhelmed. This was what he had signed up for. Why bother being coy about it?

Still, the brunet tried his best to stop gawking and pick out details. Maybe he could impress Levi by not freaking the fuck out?

It was worth a try, at least.

The colour theme was black, no surprise there seeing that skin was usually so much paler than the dark hue. This room would be great for video, Eren thought, and he bit his tongue to prevent the thought from slipping free of his mouth. Levi didn’t need to get that idea in his head and the last thing either of them needed was a sex tape, or worse a video of them ending up on some obscure porn site.

No thank you.

Glancing around, the brunet took stock of what his eyes found. Eren spied a padded table in the centre of the room, the padding itself matching the walls in quite a tasteful display. You know…tasteful for a sex dungeon anyway. The wood of the table legs was a deep burgundy that reminded Eren of wine, a dark colour that seemed to be made from red and purple and black but not quite any of the three specifically.

Around the walls were various shelves and a rack where a multitude of suspicious looking pieces of equipment were hanging. The phrase ‘shit just got real’ trolled its way through the boy’s head while his brain tried to simultaneously ignore and stare at the collection.

Eren almost balked at the very real sex swing he saw hanging on proud display towards one end of the room; a harness that looked like it was made of leather hanging from thick, metal chains that were embedded within the ceiling. The cold metal was covered mostly by more leather that wound around each of the four chains. The sight was both daunting and thrilling, but Eren had to look away to fight off the threat of colour trying to stain his cheeks. He wouldn’t have any blood left to even think of popping a boner if this kept up; all the blood seemed to want to party up in his face.

There was an L-shaped counter placed against the walls in the back right corner, a dark granite surface with grey cupboards beneath, no doubt holding all kinds of odd supplies that Eren couldn’t even think to name. Perhaps this was where Levi’s seemingly endless supply of lube came from?

At least that would answer one mystery.

Looking up, Eren found an extension cord tapering its way along the ceiling through mounted D-rings until it dropped down to swing over the centre table, hanging off to one side so that the end of the cord wouldn’t end up smacking anyone in the head. Eren suspected that it was so low because Levi would not be able to reach the cord if it were hanging much higher. He fought back the urge to smile.

That urge evaporated into something wary but curious as the brunet examined the end of the lead with narrowed eyes. There was a double adaptor attached to the power lead which hinted at more than just your run of the mill, jam-it-up-your-ass-and-have-at-it dildos. Eren surmised that Levi must own some interesting toys to warrant this set up.

Speaking of Levi, the man had yet to utter a single word since they had first come down here. Eren turned his head, glancing about until he found the older man still standing over by the base of the stairs, just watching the younger male pottering about in bewilderment. Levi’s mouth was curved into a barely-there smirk, just the smallest quirk of his lips. Apparently the raven was content to remain in this state of silent amusement until Eren commented on something and, if that was what he was waiting for, the brunet would only be too happy to oblige him.

Taking one last, slow look around the room, Eren gave a nod that even he didn’t understand the meaning behind.

“It’s like a time out room for adults with problems.” He stated at last, quite satisfied with his brief but accurate summary of the raven’s kinky playroom. “And I do not want to be the one sitting in the naughty corner.”

Levi barked a laugh, throwing his head back with the sound, and his features melted completely into amusement. He had been perfectly content in watching the brunet prance about in his playroom in all his tanned glory, eyeing that perky ass, scrumptious even when covered. But Eren had finally worked through the shock enough to speak and Levi would not ignore him.

“So do you like it or not?” The raven got out between chuckles, eyeing the brunet with a fond light in his eyes.

Eren’s face twisted in indecision. He couldn’t say that he liked it for they hadn’t made any positive memories in this place. Not yet, at any rate. Eren assumed that Levi planned to give him some very interesting memories featuring any number of the collected items set out along the walls.

Giving an uncertain look towards one particularly daunting rack of metal accessories, Eren grimaced.

“They look like torture devices.” He commented.

Levi chuckled and Eren identified the distinct but faint padding of bare feet approaching him.

“Well some of them are. In a way.” The raven chose to reply only when he was very near to the brunet, watching closely for a reaction.

“Eh?” Eren gawked, whipping his head around to stare at the older man before he eyed the rack again warily. “Why would you want to keep something like that if it was designed to hurt you?”

Levi gave a quiet snort of amusement, feeling a fondness born of amusement bloom in his chest at the boy’s queries. He had expected that Eren would have had at least a little experience regarding specific fetishes, perhaps a specific behaviour or a favourite toy, but from the responses he was seeing it was easy to presume that Eren was seeing most, if not all, of this for the first time.

“It’s not meant to be literal torture.” The raven-haired man explained, ready to teach as he often had to be when it came to new partners. Eren, especially, had to be guided with care if Levi did not want to lose him to fear and then mistrust. “Mostly, it’s pain that’s designed to either heighten pleasure or hold off orgasm.”

Answers and information was important in a relationship, but even more so considering the circumstances. If Eren understood these things, then he would not fear them. That was just how the human mind worked; it produced fear and uncertainty towards things it did not know until understanding and enlightenment could be found.

Levi watched the boy carefully, sharp eyes searching for signs that Eren was still confused or, even worse, afraid. But the brunet only stared down the various stations and objects, swallowing and analysing in silence until he nodded vaguely.

“So…someone tried to make pain erotic?” Came another query.

This time Levi downright grinned, thankful that Eren was too distracted with staring down the walls to see the expression.

“No, someone succeeded in making pain erotic.” The raven replied. He clicked his tongue, but the sound was one of approval. “Damned geniuses, if you ask me.”

Eren’s wide, still-slightly-rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights gaze turned to Levi and the boy raised one eyebrow.

“You’re into that sort of thing then?” He asked, tone careful.

Levi didn’t see any point in lying, so he gave a shrug. “Depends.” He said, and the lazy rolling of his shoulders fit perfectly with the word. “It’s not for everyone, though, and usually you need to be in the right mood to enjoy it. Unless you’re a hardcore pain slut.” The raven jerked a thumb in the direction of one shelf, drawing Eren’s attention to more of the frightening looking objects that were so-called toys. “These are great if you’re into masochism, although something tells me that’s not your cup of tea.”

The raven-haired man was smirking like a wolf that had its prey cornered by the time Eren was able to make himself shake his head.

He swallowed, wetting his lips, and let out a shaky exhale.

“I don’t even like tea.” The brunet confessed, honest and still wide-eyed.

He was unsure as to why that sentence made Levi almost cry with laughter. It took a good two minutes for the raven to calm down enough to be able to _breathe_ again with having to wheeze in air between fits of laughter, let alone try to talk.

Eren rolled his eyes and busied himself with walking around, getting a closer look at everything he could find. He felt his own, critical stare trying to pierce each object and find its meaning, its use, without having to ask and make Levi laugh even more. Eren wasn’t all that annoyed at being the cause of the raven’s amusement, in fact he rather liked the sound of Levi’s laugh. It alternated between breathy chuckles when he was running low on air and high, loud sounds that rang like church bells on someone’s wedding day whenever he managed to get a decent gulp of oxygen in his lungs. The brunet cast a curious glance back the raven’s way more than once, watching the way Levi clutched at his stomach when the constant laughter began to give him cramping stitches but the little man was so tickled that he could bring himself to calm until Eren’s voice called him back to the stable little world of reality.

Levi wiped beaded tears from the corners of his eyes and bit back the giggle that threatened to burst free of his throat to ask for Eren to repeat his question. He stood from where he had been stooped over, almost completely slumped to the floor, and began to stride towards the brunet.

“I said please tell me you own at least one normal dildo?”

The question caught Levi off guard and a shock of laughter bubbled up and out of his mouth before he could stop it, the sound quickly fought down and under control again in a matter of moments as the raven came to stand by Eren.

Looking at the brunet revealed patient expectancy and an expression that said ‘well?’ all too clearly.

“I don’t care what colour it is, blue, black, fucking hot pink.” Eren continued when Levi did not answer him immediately.

The raven-haired man snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

“Well since you asked…” Levi turned on his heel to head for a particular part of the room, knowing that Eren would follow him.

The soft padding of feet behind him told the raven that he had been correct to assume.

“I don’t mean some weird dildo here.” Eren muttered and Levi could picture the exact expression of haughty expectation on the boy’s face to match his accidentally condescending tone.

The raven paused to look over his shoulder and found exactly what his mind’s eye had summoned. Eren looked like he absolutely didn’t want to know about the dildos Levi may or may not have possessed, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. The raven wondered if Eren was even aware of the expressions his face twisted into sometimes?

“You know what I mean by normal dildo, right?” Eren ranted on, folding his arms across his chest. “No mysterious shapes or attachments, just your average, dick-shaped silicone stick.”

Levi grinned, _fucking grinned_ , and leant over to wrap his hand around one of Eren’s forearms. With the brunet in his grasp, Levi led Eren over to one section of room where the shelving had been converted into a couple of lines of drawers about a third of the way up the wall. The older man stopped in front of these and released the brunet’s hand, reaching out and pulling out one of the wide drawers to reveal about thirty similar toys arranged in two rows, placed neatly in between folds of some unknown material.

“Well there’s something you don’t see every day…”

Eren wasn’t even the tiniest bit surprised, although a part of him wanted to be. He wasn’t completely naïve; he knew that someone like Levi would own at least one damned sex toy. He’d been more than shocked to learn about a whole dungeon and now the spectacular reveal of dildo land seemed somewhat unspectacular in comparison. For that, Eren was grateful. At least these weren’t as frightening to look at as some of the spiked accessories that Levi had hanging up across the room.

Levi thrummed with amusement at his side, shaking with silent laughter at the brunet’s bland expression as his eyes scanned over the recently revealed toys.

“What colour would you like?” The raven teased.

“Do you have any in rainbow swirl?” Eren said, deadpan, as he eyed the collection.

Levi snorted, elbowing the boy in the ribs for being a cheeky little shit, before reaching out to pick one of his collection out with careful fingers.

“No, but this one is supposed to be candy cane.” Levi stated, smirking as he held the base of a red and white stripped, silicone replica of some porn star’s penis in front of Eren’s face.

Eren at least had enough of a sense of humour to lean in and pretend to bite it, grinning down at the raven when Levi snatched the toy away to stow it back in the safety of its drawer.

“Wow.” Eren spoke up at last, still wearing that shit-eating grin. “Can I keep that?” He teased. “It’s pretty enough to go on the Christmas tree.”

Levi shoved one of the boy’s shoulders, rolling his eyes, but his mouth curled into a challenging smirk as he stretched up to purr in the brunet’s ear.

“I fucking dare you.”

Eren laughed but shook his head, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around the raven’s waist now that they were so close. “As funny as that would be, I’m sure my friends would slay me. And then I’d never hear the end of it.”

The brunet laughed, feeling more than hearing Levi’s accompanying chuckle, and Eren’s eyes danced happily along the raven’s shoulders until an odd shape caught his eye. And, sure enough, about two thirds of the way along the bottom row of toys, tucked snugly away in the material there, Eren saw…

“Is that a fucking tentacle?”

Levi jumped back and closed the drawer quickly enough that Eren knew the answer to his question had to be yes. They stood in silence for a moment and Eren was hard pressed to call the sudden quiet anything but dubious.

Levi stared at Eren, waiting.

Eren stared right back.

“Levi. There’s a tentacle in your dildo draw.” The brunet stated, breaking the silence with a string of almost toneless words.

Levi blinked at him.

“…yes.”

“Why is there a tentacle in your dildo drawer?”

“Because it’s…” Levi’s eyes flitted away at the same time that one of his hands crept up to scratch sheepishly at the underside of his chin, “it’s also a dildo.” He finished.

“But _why_?” Eren drew out the word on a confused and slightly baffled note.

The raven-haired man opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, then sighed in a way that made Eren suspect that they would need a projector and several variations of anatomy drawings to even begin to accurately tell the story behind the oddly shaped kink toy that Levi had promptly shut away after Eren’s bemused discovery.

Levi sighed again and when he did answer Eren’s question, the answer was vague at best.

“That’s a long story involving a fucking disappointing birthday party and my unfortunate best friend.” The raven said, and Eren got the feeling that he would not hear any more on the subject unless he were to somehow track down this apparently unfortunate friend and wring the details out of them.

“Why are they unfortunate?” The brunet asked, following a new line of questioning so as not to make Levi feel like he had to explain anything he did not wish to.

There wasn’t any real embarrassment or shame in Levi’s eyes, more like he really didn’t want to have to get into the details of what could be a ridiculous story.

The raven’s next exhale told Eren how grateful the other man was for the change of subject.

“Because they’re my best friend.” Levi answered with a little smirk.

“Bad person?” Eren guessed, waiting for either confirmation or denial of his presumption.

“Good person,” Levi defended with a long and weary sigh, “just an eccentric person. They have an _interesting_ sense of humour.” The raven-haired man let out a slow chuckle and scratched his chin idly. “I’ll introduce you some time, if you don’t get scared off before then.”

“You’d have to try a lot harder than this to scare me.” Eren assured the older man, determined to prove himself worthy of this relationship.

If that’s what it was.

Levi’s eyes flared with mischief at the words, however, and Eren swallowed when the raven stepped closer.

“Oh really?” Levi’s voice took on a rare, cheeky tone that had Eren’s spine tingling and his toes curling against the floor. “What if I chased you around the house with the tentacle dildo?”

The raven’s words certainly made for some interesting imagery and Eren wasn’t sure how he managed not to laugh. Instead he squirmed, finding himself caged between Levi’s arms with the plush edge of the tabletop pressing into the small of his back. He didn’t remember backing away in the first place.

“Alright, then I might get a little freaked out.” The brunet admitted.

Levi laughed that characteristic, breathy chuckle of his and smirked. “It wouldn’t even be that bad.” He ran reassuring hands along Eren’s arms, still glowing with traces of humour around his usually sharp edges. “That shit is made from grade A silicone; it’d be gentler on your ass than a dick would be.”

Not for the first time that day did Eren’s mind run wild with an array of odd imagery he would have been hard pressed to dream up on his own.

The brunet forced out an airy chuckle, caught between sighing and laughing as he shifted against the table edge.

“I think I’ll pass on that one.” Eren finally retorted, hearing an odd, high ring of amusement in his own voice. “Just normal dicks for me.”

Levi gave an amused snort, darting up to peck the bridge of the younger male’s nose before settling back from tiptoe again.

“Square.” The raven-haired man accused.

“Vanilla.” Eren corrected, sounding far too proud of himself.

Levi shook his head at the young man, running two fingers up the brunet’s arm and along his shoulder, bringing the digits under the soft skin underneath Eren’s chin.

“I’ll have to change that.” The raven commented, and he meant it.

“I don’t take much convincing.” The brunet admitted with a cheeky smirk and Levi adored him for it.

The raven stepped back then, giving Eren some breathing space. He knew well enough that it was easy to become overwhelmed amongst so many new things, especially things of this nature. Thankfully, Eren just looked curious as he glanced about. His wide eyes held questions and Levi waited patiently for the boy to voice his queries.

“Why would anyone want to be hurt during sex?” Eren asked, staring off to one side of the room at whatever contraption had caught his attention. The boy’s head turned back towards Levi and there was a bemused flare to the teal orbs that regarded him. “I thought the whole idea of that was to feel good?”

Levi moved to lean against the table next to Eren, close enough that he could be there in a moment to provide comfort should the young man need it but leaving just enough space that he wouldn’t feel crowded.

“It’s not all about sex.” He explained, crossing his arms over his chest once he’d found balance against the table edge. “It’s about what turns you on. For some people that means a little pain.”

Levi took a moment to watch the brunet for a reaction, noting the way Eren stared at his lap where the boy’s hands fidgeted while he mulled things over. Eren chewed his bottom lip in thought and Levi wondered when and why the habit had developed. It made him look anxious and that was something that the raven-haired man did not want Eren to feel while he was here. But the brunet’s body language was relaxed enough and that put Levi’s mind somewhat at ease.

“It’s not always a bad thing, you know.” Levi murmured, nudging the boy’s side gently to get his attention. Teal eyes blinked over at him and the raven scooted closer still. “Sometimes pain is even more seductive than pleasure.”

It was just an idea, not even a suggestion really, but Levi wanted Eren to understand that something like that could be normal for certain people under the right circumstances. This life was one where maintaining an understanding outlook on as much as possible could be the biggest help. As long as Eren understood, that was enough.

There was hesitance in the eyes that watched Levi, though, and he resigned himself to the knowledge that Eren was a creature who learned best when the subject was something he was interested in, or if the learning was completed firsthand.

Levi moved suddenly, pushed himself away from the table and onto his feet, and he turned in one, abrupt motion until he was standing close to Eren again. Face to face, Levi ignored the questioning look that formed on the brunet’s features, reaching instead to take one tanned hand in his grip. Eren opened his mouth to speak, though Levi never knew what the kid might have been about to say because the words died away when the raven brought the hand in his grasp up in front of his face. Silent and attentive, Eren’s lips parted in surprise when Levi kissed the centre of his palm. Soft and chaste, Levi focused his grey eyes on wide and watchful teal as he pecked his way up the brunet’s flexed fingers to the tip of his middle finger. This he kissed once more before parting his lips to take the digit into his mouth, watching Eren watch him. His tongue crept along the finger in his mouth, wetting the long digit while Levi moved his mouth down past the second knuckle and, without warning, bit down just barely.

Eren sucked in a shocked breath and went completely still, taken off guard by the action, but his pupils flinched wider almost against the brunet’s will. Levi didn’t miss the twitch of interest that Eren gave below, although from the look on his face the brunet hadn’t even noticed.

The raven released him just as easily, sliding his mouth back and off of Eren’s finger with a last, mischievous nip at the end.

“Wha-” Eren began, silenced in the next second by the firm press of Levi’s finger against his mouth.

Eren was quiet, obediently waiting for Levi to explain what he was doing, but the raven remained quiet. He stepped back then with a low sound of amusement, dark eyes glowing with approval, and he extended a hand towards the brunet.

Eyeing the raven’s hand like it might somehow trick him, Eren stood and slid his fingers against Levi’s palm to lace their hands together. He followed when Levi led him forwards, coaxing him over to one side of the room. The shelves again. But Levi completely ignored the rows of drawers and reached, instead, for a cupboard that Eren had previously assumed to be a part of the wall. It opened up, however, and the brunet’s eyebrows rose up at the new collection he saw.

Collars, this time. Not an overly extravagant amount; Eren counted about ten at a quick glance, not including the coils of leather cord that were presumably –and he presumed with no small ounce of hesitation – leashes. Eren’s eyes travelled over the small array of colours and materials, and the brunet gave a low whistle.

“Not so scary, right?” Levi teased him, but the question was not rhetorical, Eren could tell. Levi would wait for his answer before he spoke again and Eren wondered out of the blue whether this was some kind of test of his character.

“That depends on whether or not you’re planning on slapping a leash on me and dragging me around the place.”

Levi didn’t smile at the brunet’s words but his eyes swam with light, electric and ready to consume him.

“Not right away.” Came the raven’s reply.

Eren wasn’t even surprised. In fact, he even managed to laugh a little at that.

“Which one do you like best?” Levi asked him after a beat of silence, his grey eyes turned towards his collection with a look of fondness, like he was gazing into a photo album full of old friends and happy memories.

The question took the brunet by surprise but he turned his eyes on the arrangement of collars with a hum of contemplation regardless. Eren wondered if Levi had been the one to wear all of these…or perhaps his past clients? It seemed petty to ask, but a part of the brunet had to know.

“Are these…trophies or something?” He asked after a moment, hoping that he had at least twisted his query into something less insulting than the straight forward and incredibly blunt ‘did your former sex pals own these too?’

Levi scoffed, but his eyes seemed amused when they turned on the boy.

“Nothing of the sort, I promise you. These are all my own, although they’re for show, not for wear. At least where I’m concerned.”

Eren nodded in understanding, feeling what he guiltily recognised as relief swim through him. As abruptly as his worry had come, it evaporated, and Eren remembered too late that he had known the answer anyway. Levi had told him only yesterday that the collar he had given to Eren was the only one he had ever worn. It felt like that moment had occurred years ago and that feeling had the brunet simultaneously worried and awed – that he could feel so at home here, so comfortable, was a mystery to him.

Eren had a feeling that Levi knew exactly why he had asked about the collars, but the raven didn’t call him out for being jealous, nor did he mention the brunet shouldn’t have even needed to ask. The brunet was grateful for that.

“So why am I telling you which ones I like?” Eren chose to ask instead of dwelling on his own thoughts.

“Because I’d like to see something of mine around your throat.” Levi answered, his tone rich as dark chocolate. “These are the most comfortable things for that particular task.” He tacked on for effect.

It certainly did the job. Eren shivered, unsure if the tingling in his spine was anxiousness or eagerness. Maybe both?

With a jolt of realisation, Eren found himself aware that there was a correct answer to Levi’s question when the raven had asked about favourites. The brunet was thankful that he hadn’t bothered to blurt an answer just yet, or else he might have failed this little test.

“Actually, I really like the one you gave me.” Eren murmured, waiting, hopeful, for Levi’s reaction.

For a moment, nothing changed. Not Levi’s expression, his stance, not even the steady sound of his breathing. He was a statue for an impossibly long second, just long enough for Eren to wonder if maybe he had misinterpreted the situation.

When Levi did move, he became a whirlwind. Eren almost yelped when the raven spun towards him but their mouths met before he could even emit the startled sound and in the next second he was melting into the older man’s sudden, fierce hold.

Right answer. Absolutely the right answer.

The almost vicious kiss was broken with a wet, sticking sound, and Eren was momentarily mesmerised by the way Levi licked at his own lips like he was trying to catch the taste of the brunet that lingered there.

“And would you be opposed to wearing it now..?”

The way Levi drew out the end of the question had Eren wondering if there was something more to his query than what the brunet heard at face value. He recognised abruptly that the flare in Levi’s eyes was insecurity, like the raven-haired man was ready to have his request rejected.

Was Levi asking him to wear a piece of leather? Or was he maybe asking for something else? There was something intensely possessive about being asked to don a collar and Eren considered the possibility that Levi wanted him to say yes, wanted him to want to please the raven. And Eren did want to please him, he just hadn’t expected to realise half of the older man’s game along the way.

He nodded his head in answer, watching with a flare of triumph when Levi’s eyes widened the barest fraction and lit up even while the rest of him betrayed nothing.

“Be a good pup and fetch it for me, would you?”

Eren was tempted to answer with a sarcastic ‘woof’ but he had a feeling that Levi would take it in stride far too easily…and probably proceed to bend him over and fuck an apology right out of him. Rather than tempting fate and punishing his recently-fucked ass, the brunet nodded and dashed off to find the collar that Levi had given him as a token of their contract.

Levi was still waiting for him when the brunet returned, collar in hand, and he felt oddly canine trotting up to the raven and presenting him with what he had asked for. He was rewarded with a little smile and a kiss that lasted the entire time it took for Levi to warm the leather of the collar in his hands and slip it gingerly about the boy’s throat. The raven leaned back, eyeing Eren’s neck as he fastened the collar in place and turned it so that the metal loop was facing the front.

“Perfection.” The older man said, stepping back to observe the exquisite sight that Eren made. “Well…almost.”

Eren was about to ask what the raven meant by _almost_ until he noticed Levi’s gaze had dropped. Of course it wouldn’t be perfect until the collar was the _only_ thing that Eren was wearing.

The brunet slipped his brief over his hips and toed them off before the raven could ask, turning on the spot to that Levi could have the benefit of every angle.

“How about now?”

Levi downright growled and the sound was so unexpected that Eren grew still for a moment, watching the older man with wide eyes. The raven had his eyes closed and he was breathing hard, almost panting, like he was fighting to keep himself in check.

Eren wondered what might have happened if he hadn’t bothered to get himself under control? He wondered if he would ever find out…

When Levi looked at him again he appeared sane once more, although his eyes were dark and he had to breathe slowly.

“Good.” Levi managed and the roughness of his voice had Eren’s knees wanting to wobble. “Very good.” The words ground themselves out of the raven’s throat like they pained him, but from the look on his face it wasn’t a bad pain. “Come here.”

Slowly but without any real hesitation, Eren crossed the space between them until he was close enough for Levi to reach out and tug him closer by the hip. The brunet stumbled a little, catching himself on strong shoulders, and was immediately trapped against Levi’s solid form with nothing more than a hand across the small of his back. He wasn’t complaining, mind you.

Levi leaned closer, eliminating the already miniscule amount of space between them, and flicked his tongue against Eren’s mouth. It earned him a surprised inhale, the parting of Eren’s lips granted him easy access and he pushed his tongue inside with no resistance. Eren tasted sweet in his surprise, all the sweeter when the raven-haired man hooked two fingers through the metal loop attached the boy’s collar and tugged to hear him whimper. Levi coaxed Eren’s tongue to play, curling the wet muscle around his own and learning the boy’s responses.

The brunet’s arms found their way around Levi’s shoulders, taking comfort in the support that the man’s sturdy form. He played with the short fuzz of the older man’s undercut, tugging at longer locks when his fingers trailed higher on occasion.

Levi kept one arm around his lower back, running the other along Eren’s front to tease along his abdomen with tickling fingers. The skin there jumped under such soft touches, muscle tensing and relaxing every few moments. Levi skipped his fingers higher to tweak one of Eren’s nipples, breaking their kiss when the brunet gave a yelping moan.

Eren barely had time to form words before the raven surged forward again, this time attaching his mouth over one of the pink nubs just begging to be touched. Another squeak escaped the brunet, although this one was probably caused by the sudden shift when Levi got his hands on the backs of the boy’s thighs and lifted, guiding Eren’s legs around his waist.

Access to the brunet’s chest was easier from there, less of a strain, and the raven-haired man sucked at one nipple and toyed with the other under the fingers of one hand until both nubs were stiff with want. Eren’s nipples weren’t the only things that hardened to attention; the boy’s cock pressed against Levi’s stomach at half-mast already and the raven was glad that Eren’s couldn’t see him smiling.

Fuck. This was why he loved the young ones, the eager brats still clinging to youth. The stamina they had was unreal, not quite enough to rival his but enough to keep him entertained.

Breaking away when the boy gave a particularly loud moan that almost had Levi wondering whether Eren was experiencing pleasure or pain, the raven glanced up and the same moment that the fingers of one hand closed about the boy’s collar ring. He tugged, encouraging the brunet to look down at him, and he kissed the boy before he spoke.

“Can I try something?” Levi asked, his voice coming out airy and a little breathless.

Eren’s eyes were glazed over; he was already on the edge of surrender.

The brunet wet his lips and gave a minute nod. “I…I guess so.”

Levi set the boy down so quickly that Eren was disoriented, clutching onto the raven’s arms for balance before he could stand properly. The raven-haired man waited, running a soothing hand through his hair and holding onto one side of Eren’s hip until he was steady.

“Stand over there.” Levi instructed, gesturing behind them. “By the table.”

Obeying the command, Eren forced his legs to carry him over to the table even though they were more inclined to leave him wobbling on the spot. He made it, however, turning to find Levi already closing in on him. The brunet accepted the kiss he was offered, making a soft sound against Levi’s mouth when the raven lifted him to set him down on the padded table, guiding him back until his feet could rest comfortably on the edge of the table.

“What are we doing?” Eren asked, waiting and watching as Levi arranged his feet on the table edge so that his legs were spread.

The raven came to stand between his parted thighs, holding up an open palm for Eren to see what he held there.

Two pegs, light blue in colour and made of what looked like plastic. Teal eyes drifted back up to gaze into waiting grey and Eren raised an eyebrow.

“It won’t hurt, I promise.” Levi assured the boy before he could even ask what Levi planned to do with said pegs. “I’ve had these for a while now and the springs are almost shot, which means they won’t pinch that much at all. You can say no if you don’t want to-”

Eren silenced him with a kiss, leaning forward to claim his mouth and cut off his suddenly anxious words. Thankfully the raven recognised that by cutting him off Eren was agreeing to trying this new thing without having to go through the more embarrassing channel of actually using words and when he pulled back there was no more hesitance in his gaze.

The boy waited, settling back onto his elbows on the table, and watched Levi lean forward to rub the pad of his thumb over Eren’s right nipple. The skin there was soft, not yet hardened with excitement, and Levi positioned the first peg over the delicate, pink skin. Eren waited, worrying his bottom lip while he waited for the pain. Carefully, the raven-haired man let the peg close bit by bit, watching the brunet for signs of discomfort.

The sensation that tugged Eren’s skin was strange, something that he hadn’t really felt in that area before, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. It was only a gentle pressure, enough to be felt, but then Levi let the peg close completely and Eren felt a tweak of discomfort. His mouth opened on a soft squeak, a startled sound more than a pained one. He stiffened, but once the brunet found the sensation was nothing unbearable he relaxed, nodding his consent for Levi to attach the second peg. When both pegs were attached, Levi immediately focused on every other patch of Eren’s skin except for his nipples. Eren closed his eyes, relishing the gentle caress of Levi’s fingers along his sides as he got used to the feeling in his chest.

It was almost like his nipples were becoming numb, that was how he would describe it. But then Levi reach up with one hand and delivered a light flick to one of the pegs and Eren decided that he was definitely not numbed to sensation.

He yelped, back arching in surprise, and barely heard Levi’s dark chuckling.

For about ten minutes this went on, Levi explored his body, kissed wherever he could reach, and just when Eren was beginning to relax he would tweak one or both of the pegs and bring the brunet back to reality. The raven’s hands skirted around the young man’s groin until his cock was straining, the skin unbearably tight and the head flushed purple. Just when Eren was considering begging for something _more_ …Levi removed one of the pegs.

Pain was the first thing Eren registered, although the sensation wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle. Teal eyes opened wide as the feeling reached its peak, making his nipple ache and tingle as blood returned to the area.

Then Levi did the same with the remaining peg, setting the pair aside and waiting for Eren’s surprised panting to calm a little.

“How was that?”

Eren had to swallow a few times before he found his voice. “G-Good.”

Levi chuckled at him, a fond, rich sound that buzzed in the back of his throat, and he leaned over the brunet to kiss him. The raven’s mouth was gentle, lazy in the way it covered the boy’s lips and stole his breath away.

A gentle brush of fingers against one of the brunet’s nipples had the young man keening suddenly, eyes wide again. Eren jerked at Levi’s touch, shocked by how sensitive the pinked skin was under even gentle attention. It hurt…but only a little. Mostly, Eren supposed he just felt sensitive, more attuned to the way Levi’s fingers felt as they touched him. It felt new. It felt electric.

The raven-haired man made a quiet sound and when Eren looked up he found the man’s eyes gleaming. It could have been amusement shining in those darkening grey eyes, or perhaps satisfaction. Maybe even both, but the brunet wasn’t sure. Levi leaned forward to kiss him, licking at the boy’s lips just long enough to get them to part on a breathy pant, and then the raven leaned back. The fucking tease.

“Stay.” Levi commanded.

His tone was playful but there was an undeniable flare of authority in his eyes. Eren remained where he was, watching the raven-haired man cross the room and select one of the silver objects from one of his racks.

Eren swallowed. Handcuffs.

“Again?” The brunet asked, raising an eyebrow as he observed Levi walking back over to him.

“Wrists out.” The raven instructed. The side of his mouth quirked up in a pleased smirk when the boy obeyed silently. “The whole point of bondage, Eren, is that you’re helpless to stop anything. You hand the control of your pleasure and pain over to someone else. It spikes excitement and arousal…and it’s what will make this feel twice as good.”

Eren’s wrists were bound behind his back so that the brunet could at least lean on his elbows, and immediately after the clasp was closed Levi surged forward to latch his mouth onto one of Eren’s pinked nipples. The boy tossed his head back, jaw clenched to hold in a potentially incriminating sound, but all hopes of remaining quiet were lost when one of Levi’s hands closed around his cock. The long fingers gripped him loosely, skimming up and down his sensitive flesh in slow motions, yet somehow Eren felt driven half-crazy under the attention. His dick twitched with every nip of teeth against his abused nubs, his throat helplessly spilling forth moan after moan. Levi’s hand jerked at the head of his cock in a few, twisting motions and Eren nearly lost it right there, bucking his hips up without an ounce of embarrassment.

Levi worked him well, teasing his body and the newly sensitive flesh of his reddened nipples, sucking on both until the brunet could feel tears beading in his eyes and warmth pooling hot in his gut. He had never expected to be so aroused from a little nipple play, but he should never have underestimated his deity. Even so early on, Levi seemed to know his body, knew how to give it exactly what it wanted even while Eren’s mind swam in a haze, trying to catch up.

Another, faster stroke of his cock had the boy’s throat closing around a moan, the sound coming out choked and so debauched that he had to close his eyes to avoid catching Levi’s gaze. The raven bit down on his left nipple then, pinching the right between the pad of his thumb and forefinger and tugging just slightly.

Eren’s cock jerked in the raven’s hand, releasing an oozing drop of precome. The boy’s gut seized up, the heat that built there pushing towards its peak.

A gasp escaped his throat and Eren seized up, his legs giving a spasm before they locked into place and trembled. He’d barely even thought of trying to tell Levi that he was going to come when an odd pressure clamped around the base of his dick and Eren yelped, whipping his head up in surprise. The pressure was just Levi’s hand but the tight grip of his fingers was bordering on unpleasant. More than that, it put a screeching halt on Eren’s previously approaching orgasm, chasing away his pleasure and tearing an involuntary groan of frustration from the brunet’s panting mouth. Tremors still shook his legs, one of which was being massaged by Levi’s free hand as though the touch could console the loss of his climax.

Eren started to ask why but he was silenced by a finger to his mouth before he could even finish pushing out the syllable.

“All good things in time. I’m not finished with you yet, so you’ll just have to wait like the good boy I know you can be.”

There was praise mixed in with the command that denied Eren his pleasure, at least for now, and while the comment succeeded in confusing the brunet’s initial disappointment, it didn’t dissolve his frustration. A glimmer of rebellion passed in the boy’s eyes, a glimmer which Levi noticed all too easily.

He waited, watching Eren trying not to pout and question when he had been told what was going to happen. The brunet was still panting, his body still on edge from being so worked up, and Levi was surprised when he watched Eren’s mouth set into a determined line and he nodded, giving a murmured “yes, Sir” before he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. For a newbie, the kid wasn’t doing too badly.

Levi felt the beginnings of pride flickering in his chest, but he would wait to see how Eren performed in his next little teasing game before he would allow the feeling to take root.

Besides, it was about time Levi got his precious pup-in-training bent over something.

“Let’s go upstairs, brat.”


	9. Agreement

Levi’s words had left his mouth like a suggestion, but the older man all but chased Eren up the stairs.

Then again, Eren had practically run.

He’d waited, let Levi drag him about his fancy pad and delve into his toy collection, but there was a demanding heat in Eren’s belly that needed to be sated. So he let Levi chase him, grabbing with sly hands. They made it to the tiled floor and Eren sucked in a breath at the shock of cold on his warm feet.

Then Levi had him. Hands encircled his waist, drawing Eren back against a very naked Levi. There was a question floating in the brunet’s mind, wondering just how Levi had managed to get bare so quickly, but he found he wasn’t surprised enough to care. Not with Levi curved against his back, biting at his shoulder. Eren evaded him, worming his way out of the raven’s grip, unsure of whether or not the Levi could persuade another orgasm out of him before he was even aroused. After the first bite, Eren had a lot of questions.

That would be a good question to ask, if Levi could actually manage to pull that same trick on him without the benefit of arousal? Although it seemed unlikely that getting gnawed on at could feel anything but bad.

Demanding hands managed to caress and herd at the same time, and Eren found himself directed wordlessly towards the kitchen counter.

He spent the next fifteen minutes bent over it, clutching hard at the smooth surface while Levi busied himself making a meal of Eren’s ass. Left him wet, still surprised by the man’s enthusiasm for eating ass but not nearly enough to stop and question it, and then Levi was coaxing fingers into Eren to torment him. In Levi’s defence, it was some pretty sweet torment. Messy, though. If the goal was to flood the floor by Levi’s counter with Eren’s precum then they were doing a damned good job of it. The raven-haired man was relentless. He worked his fingers into Eren until the boy felt he might sob.

Every so often Levi would purposefully search for Eren’s sweet spot, finding it with worrying ease. He was careful, teasing there only until Eren’s shaking became particularly pronounced, the sounds in his throat high and unmistakable. Right to the edge, but not quite over it. Again and again.

No one should be so good at this, Eren thought almost petulantly as he was denied his orgasm for…how many times had it been since Levi had started? Eren had been dangerously close to the edge far too quickly into this encounter. It was exciting, how Levi could coax his body so easily into this state of tingling arousal, reducing him to a shaking mess of a person with barely enough sense in him to keep his hold on the counter. And it was good to think of nothing else for a while. Strange…how far gone he could become in such a short amount of time.

If Levi thought it was a problem, he didn’t comment on the fact. Then again, his mouth was a little…preoccupied.

Eren laid his head on the counter and panted, a helpless victim to whatever sensation Levi would give him next. He was more than prepared for what they’d come up here to do, that was assuming that they had come up here so that Levi could fuck Eren senseless. That was what Eren had expected. Not a sudden, if delightful, prostate massage. Levi didn’t seem to notice, either that or he was just having far too good of a time back there.

Maybe the sight of Eren trembling and teetering on the edge of climax was worth ignoring his own boner? The raven-haired man hadn’t paid any attention to either of their arousals. Eren knew because both of those mischievous hands were on him and had been from the beginning. Running over his skin, kneading the globes of his ass, looking mischievously for any tender spots that might be abused.

If this was what it meant to be figuratively fucked, Eren wished he could get onto the literal version already.

With barely a warning, Eren was empty, and he turned his head when Levi proceeded to line himself up with the newly needy hole. Whatever he might have said was lost to a worryingly high moan when Levi pushed into him. It was an easy slide, Eren’s body all too welcoming after Levi’s relentless teasing. Eren had to worry about keeping himself upright again when Levi set a rhythm, already frantic, and neither of them lasted long.

Eren didn’t care that he finished first, kind of liked it actually. He got to hear Levi’s groan as the raven felt the tensing response of Eren’s pleasure, the way Levi growled knowing he’d quite literally fucked an orgasm out of the boy. And all Eren had to do was plead his legs not to become jelly just yet, panting hard and clutching to the countertop. He felt Levi stiffen and shudder, letting go of a deep sound that was almost a growl itself as the raven found his own release.

Weariness washed over Eren like a wave and he gave a contented mewl, eyes slipping closed. They weren’t exactly in the most comfortable of positions, but he was too tired to really be bothered moving.

Of course that didn’t mean Levi would let him rest. The older man practically had to carry Eren to the bathroom, where Eren was sleepily surprised to find themselves sharing their first shower. There wasn’t much about washing semen off of yourself that was sexy, and Eren was grateful of that. He didn’t know if he could go another round, at least not today.

Levi seemed to think that this sleepy, languid Eren was a hoot and a half, and the man was relentless in his playfulness towards the drowsy young man. Eren was grateful at first when Levi offered to help clean him. He was less grateful when Levi used it as an excuse to tease him, taking far too much enjoyment in lathering the brunet with suds. Eren ignored the mischievous hands that paid too much attention to his sleeping cock to be innocent, worried more about not getting soap in his eyes. He let Levi have his fun, working shampoo into his hair and then Levi’s until they were both wearing strange helmets of white, frothed bubbles.

The raven insisted on helping with that, too, and while his fingers were definitely concerned more with removing dirt than being gentle, it still felt nice. By the time they both emerged from the shower, clean at last, Eren was sure he must be sparkling.

The room was full of steam, some pleasant smell of soap and shampoo mixed together lingering in the air. It was an oddly peaceful scene.

Until Eren coiled up a towel and proceeded to whip Levi across the backside with it, unable to defend himself due to the fit of laughter that overtook him upon seeing the raven’s wide-eyed reaction. He got an elbow to the side and a bite to the shoulder for his troubles. The brunet was still snickering away as he dried off, smirking when Levi dumped his own towel over Eren’s head in a rather childish revenge attempt.

Levi was done long before Eren and wandered back out of the bathroom with a snort at the towel-covered brat.

“You’d better not leave those on the ground.” He warned over his shoulder as he strode out to do who knew what.

Eren nodded even though Levi had left already and emerged from the towel prison, wading through the fluffy mess until he could separate his towel from Levi’s and hang the raven’s up on a rack he assumed they were meant for.

When he was dry, Eren hung up his own towel and went on a quest for clothes, settling for the first things he could lay his hands on – boxer briefs and a long-sleeved shirt.

He figured that, since they were alone, it would be appropriate attire.

Eren wandered out, finding Levi settled on one of the sofas. Dressed in some dark pants and a button up shirt, Levi looked nothing like he’d just gone on a kinky sex marathon. The man was reclined gracefully, as always, with a steaming cup in hand.

“I made tea, if you want any?” The raven offered, gesturing in the direction of the kitchen.

Eren plodded over with a hum, draping himself over the man’s lap and stretching out. He had every intention of taking a long nap, tucking his face against the older man’s lap. A hand landed in his hair, fingers combing through the half dry locks, and Eren let out a pleased sigh.

This was nice. It felt so calming, like a well-established ritual between the two of them.

Of course Eren had to open his big mouth and spoil the moment.

“Can we face each other next time?” He half-mumbled into Levi’s stomach, practically drifting off even as he said it.

Eren felt Levi tense at the words, though, and that pulled him back and away from the temptations of sleep. He’d said something wrong, that much was for sure. Some kind of boundary had been crossed, either that or Eren was rapidly approaching it.

Above him, the raven let go of a sigh and reached over Eren to set down his cup on the coffee table.

“That’s…a little too personal for my taste.” Levi said as he sat back again, although the words sounded like they were just an old reciting. Something practiced, used in moments just like this. “I don’t want to get too attached.”

A pang of disappointment, cold and unpleasant, shot its way through Eren’s chest.

“Ouch.” He heard himself say, rolling onto his back to raise an eyebrow up at the raven. “What, did I kill your boner with feelings?”

He received a look of exasperation in return, like Levi had anticipated some sort of tantrum. And Eren could admit that getting snippy right away probably wasn’t the best way to go. There was a reason behind every statement, Eren knew, and he bit back on the hurt that had tightened his chest.

“Don’t be like that.” Levi said, quite gently.

“Like what? Offended?” Eren huffed, letting out the last of his pettiness.

“Eren.”

The brunet sighed. “What’s wrong with a little attachment?” He ventured, knowing that this would be an important argument. He couldn’t allow his temper to get the better of him, and risk ruining this for good. “I think we can safely say that I’ve already stepped over that line.”

Levi looked like he agreed with Eren on that much at least.

“That’s not good.” The raven said.

Eren frowned. “Why?”

He hadn’t expected that remark, and watched the troubled expression sweeping over Levi’s face.

Levi’s thumb traced a line along the curve of Eren’s jaw, frowning. “Because it’ll make it harder when we have to let go.” The man said.

Eren frowned back up at him, feeling the impact of those words. _When we have to let go_. He felt more than a little foolish, not realising that the man he was becoming increasingly, worryingly fond of was already acknowledging that they would be saying their goodbyes and parting ways.

“I see. So you plan to just drop me someday? Well thank you for the warning.”

“Eren, stop. I don’t mean it like that.”

Eren exhaled, annoyance creeping into the sound. “Well what the hell _do_ you mean? Cos it doesn’t sound good.”

Levi regarded him, searching for the right words. He was perceptive enough to know that they were fighting and that the topic would need to be approached carefully. Long fingers still carded through Eren’s hair, rhythmic and quite soothing, Eren realised. He wasn’t angry enough to swat Levi’s hand away, grateful of the grounding contact. It helped push back his temper, proving Levi’s fondness of him at the same time.

Levi found his words, finally. “I don’t _want_ to let you go,” the man said, sounding tired, “I just know that someday I’ll _have_ to.”

“Don’t give me that.” Eren didn’t leave room for a pause, shaking his head. “You’re not turning this into some great big forbidden romance novel. There’s obviously something here.” He gestured between them, touching a hand to his chest. “I like you,” he said, then reached out to boop the older man on the nose, “you like me. What else do you need to think about?”

Eren withdrew his hand, watching for a reaction.

Levi looked puzzled, wrinkling his nose from the brief contact.

“There’s so much more to think about.” The raven retorted, still frowning. “We’re not _normal_ people, Eren. This can’t be a permanent thing between us. It gets messy. I know, brat. I’ve been there.”

Eren snorted, his frown lost to a brief smirk. “Messy in the sheets, maybe.” He shot back, stretching out across the man’s lap purposefully.

He watched the older man’s resolve flicker, Levi’s attention caught by the lithe form, and Eren leaned up to get closer.

“Don’t-” Levi narrowed his eyes as he was cut off by the soft press of Eren’s mouth. “You’re a distracting little thing.”

Eren smirked against the raven’s mouth. “I’m getting wise to your weaknesses.”

“Heaven forbid.”

But Eren let Levi have his space, settling down again to rest his head against the arm of the sofa. He’d stumbled onto something private and personal for Levi, but also quite important. Relationships, anything beyond the friendly kind or the occasional mind-blowing sex kind, had been off limits to the man for…who knew how long? And it was clearly a personal choice. But it didn’t just affect Levi this time. This was important to the both of them. Enough that, despite his better judgement, Eren chose to poke at further.

“Levi?” He pressed on when silence prevailed. “Do you have some sort of back of the head fetish?”

It was a bit of a silly way to ask, but Eren couldn’t stand the sour note that their conversation had taken. He hoped to lighten things up a little, almost laughing at the way Levi’s eyes grew wide with surprise, then narrow again in puzzlement.

“What?” Levi’s confusion wasn’t surprising, and he stared down at Eren with a look between fondness and exasperation like he thought there was a loose screw in the boy’s head but liked him anyway. “No, why?”

Eren bypassed the suspicious tone, pretending to ponder something. “You’re not scared of my face or something like that?” He went on.

Levi poked at his cheek, his frown more good-natured with the odd turn in conversation. “Eren, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m just trying to figure out why you don’t seem to want to fuck me face to face.” Eren said, wincing at the way the sentence came out far lewder than he’d intended. “Sorry. That sounded less graphic in my head.”

Levi gave a snort, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Moron.” He said.

Eren shrugged off the playful hand. “C’mon, Levi. I’m serious. I thought deities liked sex no matter what it entailed. Tell me you’re not going to get scared off by a word like missionary, God forbid?”

Levi didn’t exactly make a face at the remark, but there was discomfort in his eyes. “I told you. It’s too personal.”

Eren couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the statement. “Isn’t dick-to-butt contact a little more _personal_ than looking at someone?”

“Eren.”

“I’m not that weird-looking, am I?” Eren ventured with a half-nervous little laugh. “Am I not your type? Too tanned? Not tanned enough? Not enough freckles? What is it?”

His attempt at making light was not appreciated and Levi scoffed, flicking him between the eyes.

“It has nothing to do with appearance.” Levi said while the brunet rubbed at the offended skin. “Intense attachment early on in physical arrangements isn’t a way to make a contract last.”

“Is this just a physical arrangement to you?” Eren asked, honestly asked, because he was afraid of the emotional investment he’d already fallen into.

If Levi really, honestly didn’t feel that strongly for him…then they had a problem. Because Eren was not looking forward to the potential ending and moving on that he would have to do if Levi was serious about cutting all their ties someday.

“Please, Eren,” Levi tried to placate him, “I don’t want to waste our time together arguing over a moot point.”

“I don’t think it’s moot.” Eren said, blinking worried eyes up at the raven.

Levi looked at Eren and let go of a long breath, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“Are we going to get into the details of this, Eren?” The older man asked wearily. “You want me to tell you all the reasons why we never should have started a contract? Why that first night should never have happened, and how it’s my fault for letting it happen? Your fault for getting under my skin?”

Eren narrowed his eyes a little, biting back a retort. He grimaced. “Never mind.” He grumbled, rolling onto his side to glare over at the coffee table. “Just let it go.”

“You’re the one who wanted to talk about this.” Levi’s voice chided above him.

“I changed my mind.” Eren huffed. “You’re no fun.”

“It can’t always be fun.”

“Why not?”

“Eren.”

“I know.” Eren ran his hands over his face and groaned. “Fuck it, I know. Complications, emotional investment, addictive tendencies.”

A despondent exhale left the brunet. He knew about that stuff, and while he was no expert he felt knowledgeable enough that this lecture wasn’t necessary.

“It’s a whole mess of bad out there if you take the wrong turns, I know.” Eren allowed, feeling that tightness in his chest again. “I just don’t want to ruin this. Whatever this is, if it’s not just us being fuck buddies. If it’s not a proper relationship.”

Eren lapsed into silence as he wondered what they were to each other. Practically strangers, still. This was, for lack of a better phrase, moving fast. And that could have everything to do with the fact that Levi was a deity but he was inclined to believe that wasn’t the case. At least it wasn’t the only reason.

Sure, Levi had a physical appeal. But Eren enjoyed the dry persona that came along with the mischievous hands, the body that made Eren spend quite a lot of focus on not drooling at the sight of it. Of course Eren was attracted to the man. In a physical sense, they were a damned good match and this weekend’s venture had proven that much. But they got along, too. And that had nothing to do with sex. Just having sex with someone didn’t make silences not awkward. That took actually, honestly getting along with a person.

And Eren had a feeling that Levi didn’t often find himself enjoying company. Just regular, human company.

“It’s been good.” Levi said, his voice cutting through Eren’s thoughts. “More than good. Don’t worry; you haven’t ruined anything.” He added when Eren started to frown. “But, Eren, you have to understand that it isn’t safe to get into a relationship with a deity. That’s why we made a contract. Relationships outside of marriage don’t involve signatures.”

Eren nodded solemnly, biting his lip and inhaling through his nose. He rolled back towards Levi, eyes closing, and the raven sighed when he felt the brunet slump against him.

“Hey.” Levi rocked his shoulder when Eren hid his face against the older man’s stomach. “I’m sorry, Eren. Shit.”

“S’okay.” Eren sniffled.

He heard Levi exhale, no doubt mentally berating himself for dampening the mood. Even if it was technically Eren’s fault, the brunet supposed, for bringing up the subject of further intimacy in the first place. He’d just upset himself with unrealistic expectations.

All Levi had done was try and show him the reality of their situation.

“Come on,” Levi tried, squeezing his shoulder, “you can’t be half-naked and sad, that’s not fair.”

Eren smiled despite himself, rolling back to peer up at the man. “I can totally pull off half-naked and sad.”

“You can. That’s what isn’t fair.”

“Why cos I’m adorable but you can’t hit that?” Eren challenged.

He watched Levi smirk, the older man reaching and tweaking Eren’s ear, pinching the lobe between his thumb and forefinger.

“Twerp.” Levi muttered, tilting his head. “I’d give you a speech about respect but-”

“But I can feel your boner.” Eren retorted, arching a brow.

The raven made a face, an apologetic hum leaving him. “Touché.”

“Put it away, old man.” Eren couldn’t help but smile a little. “I’m trying to have an argument here.”

Levi chuckled and Eren smirked up at him, the little smile turning wistful.

“See?” Eren said. “We get along so well. This could be really fucking awkward but it’s not and I can safely say I’d never imagined that half-naked banter could be a thing.” The brunet prodded Levi’s chest accusingly. “Face it. We’re already doing the relationship groove. You just don’t want to admit it.”

“You’re right.” Levi admitted. “But that’s because I don’t want to see you grow to resent me.”

Eren gave a low hum. “I might if you don’t stop it with this negativity.”

Levi let him have the little jest, but it didn’t change his mind.

“I can offer you our contract for as long as we can safely maintain it.” Levi told him as gently as he could. “Anything more would be irresponsible.”

Eren pouted. “But-”

“No, Eren.” Levi didn’t let him start in on the complaining. “Please listen. It isn’t safe to have too much exposure to beings like me.”

“Beings like _us_.” Eren corrected, shifting so that he could sit up. He relocated off of Levi’s lap, flopping down next to the man instead and crossing his legs. “You said it yourself; _we’re not normal people_.” The brunet reminded Levi. “And I think we could make this work, even with the unpredictability. It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?”

Eren caught the look in Levi’s eyes, a wariness that betrayed the raven’s uncertainty.

“Is risking our sanity worth it, Eren?” Levi asked him. “Would you risk your mind for a good time?”

“It’s _more_ than just a good time.” Eren argued, frowning. He held up a hand to stop Levi from making some argument. “I hear what you’re saying. But…I just don’t see how anything that feels _this good_ could be bad for me?”

At that, Levi’s expression softened a degree, although Eren had a feeling that it was because the raven thought of him as a bit innocent. A little too naïve.

“People think the same thing about drugs. A deity is no different.” Levi explained, and Eren recalled several articles he’d read that had dictated precisely the same thing. “You feel good _now_ because your body is reacting to me. That is a purely chemical thing and really it gives me an unfair advantage.”

Eren supposed that being able to put out feel good chemicals at will must be handy at times. Like now, when Eren might have been properly angry at the thought of being strung along like some plaything, only to have Levi’s very presence acting to soothe that frustration.

In the wrong hands, such an advantage could be used to devastating effect.

“You wouldn’t use that advantage though.” Eren said, very sure of the statement.

Even in the little time he’d spent with the raven, Eren felt the restraint that was put forward by the older man. He was careful with himself, careful of himself around Eren.

Levi didn’t seem very comforted by Eren’s words.

“If I wanted to,” Levi began, looking unsettled for a moment, “I could have you addicted to my very presence. I could literally be the master of your happiness, Eren, and all with a little controlled pheromone release.”

“You wouldn’t do that.” Eren shook his head. “I trust you.”

The words seemed to agitate Levi even further.

“You _shouldn’t_. Most of that trust is your body’s response to the chemicals released in proximity to me. It’s dangerous. And I don’t want to take away your freedom like that.”

“You won’t.”

“I won’t.” Levi confirmed with a shake of his head, gaze hardening. “But over time if you are exposed too much there’s every chance that you’ll begin to form an addiction like that anyway. Whenever you are around a deity, it puts your body into a heightened state, whether you’re getting sex or not. And then when you leave, all those feel-good chemicals fade away.”

Eren chewed at his lip, processing the lecture. “And that’s bad?”

Levi made a so-so gesture with his hand. “It’ll leave you feeling deflated in most cases, just a little gloomy. If it’s only been a short time that we’ve spent together then you may not even notice it.”

Eren nodded. “Okay. That doesn’t sound…well it doesn’t sound great, but it’s no nightmare.”

Levi grimaced. “Over time, and the more time that we spend around each other, you’ll notice the drops more and more.”

“The drops?” The brunet frowned, tilting his head.

“When you drop, it’s the moment after you’ve experienced an emotional high point.” The raven wrinkled his nose, trying to think of a better way to describe it. “This is getting a little into other areas, but it’s the best way to explain it. It can leave you feeling very vulnerable and if you ever get to that point I want you to contact me immediately.”

Eren’s face fell. “Why, so you can call this off?”

“No, Eren.” Levi said, and he was sure to sound stern here. “So that I can _comfort_ you.” At the boy’s raised eyebrows, he continued. “You should never be alone when you’re experiencing an emotional low point, even if I’m not the reason for it. In fact if you’re ever feeling down, feel free to come over and I’ll act as your pick-me-up.”

The last bit didn’t sound too bad at all. In fact, Eren imagined that would be one of the advantages of dating a deity. Any bad days or sour moments in life could be easily pushed from the forefront of one’s mind with the distraction of a deity’s presence.

“Really?” Eren asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

If Levi was willing to do that much for Eren, to be his pick-me-up, then he had to be hoping that they would be around each other for at least some time to come.

Levi nodded. “Of course. But I need you to be aware of the downsides. Emotional highs lead to emotional lows. Even going back to your normal emotional state after a high can feel like a low point. It leads to depression in extreme cases.”

Eren took that in with a solemn nod, making a mental note to have a chat with his friends about this whole situation sometime. An in-depth, hopefully supportive chat.

“I won’t have that happen to you.” Levi went on. “Even if you hate me, even if you leave, I’ll know that at least you’re better off.”

“Better off without you?”

Levi let go of a sigh. “As much as I dislike the thought, it’s true.”

The brunet sat up a little straighter, determination rising in him. “I hate to break it to you, but I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

“Eren-”

“No, no. Just…just shush.” Eren hushed the man, shooting him a pleading glance. “You can stop with the doom and gloom speech because I’ve done my research and I know all that. I know about triggered releases of oxytocin and endorphins and all that jazz about neurochemicals. I know about enhanced sensitivity from prolonged exposure and the chances of emotional manipulation. And you know what?” Eren took a deep breath, and it shook on the way back out. “It sounds _scary as hell_. And if I ever find out that you’re using me or abusing your advantages, I will personally kick your ass right out of your penthouse window.”

The brunet was sure to point out which exact window he would be using, and Levi could only stare at the boy. Bemusement coloured the raven’s face, and Eren continued before the older man could regain his bearings and try to talk him out of their arrangement again.

“But I’m not going anywhere. Not right now. And I don’t want you to go anywhere either.” Eren reached out and tugged at the dark fabric of one of Levi’s pant legs, just holding onto the fabric with the ends of his fingers for a little, reassuring contact between them. “So _please_ just stop trying to scare me off with all this addiction talk and help me think of a way that we can make this work because, shit, I really like you. And you don’t seem like the type to get attached easily.”

Surprisingly, the raven looked surprised at Eren’s assumption.

“What makes you think that?” Levi asked. “ _You_ got into my pants in less than a day.”

“Yeah, after you called me a hooker and basically told me to fuck off.” Eren said, shooting the man a wry look.

Levi didn’t quite wince, but his features gave a minute twitch. “Sorry about that.”

Eren waved him off. “It’s fine.” He assured the man. “I get that you don’t do relationships but there’s something here, Levi, between us. Maybe it’s just chemical attraction for you but I’m honestly worried here because I like you and I want to keep being around you. And you keep telling me no.”

“I know. I’m sorr-”

“And stop apologising!” Eren half laughed, smacking the raven’s leg. “It’s not like you, so cut it out and help me. How can we make this work?”

Levi closed his eyes, either thinking or resigning himself to something.

Eren bit at the inside of his cheek, hoping.

“Please, Levi. _Please_.”

When Levi finally looked back to him, Eren saw the resolve in the man’s eyes.

“We’ll have to set a strict schedule.” Levi said.

And hope flared in Eren, something so fierce that it hurt in his chest.

“O-Okay.” He nodded zealously.

“And _stick_ to it.” Levi warned.

“Yeah, I got it.” Eren was still nodding.

He was beginning to feel a bit like a bobble head doll, but he couldn’t seem to stop. Levi caught Eren’s chin at last, the beginnings of a smile struggling to break out on his lips.

“Time apart is very important.” Levi said, continuing before Eren could frown. “But if we’ve just spent a few days together, we’ll need to keep in touch. I don’t want you to drop and feel like you can’t contact me.”

“I won’t.” Eren promised.

He found that Levi was not comforted. “You say that now, but if you’re feeling low it might not occur to you that I adore you.” The raven murmured, thumbing along one side of the brunet’s jaw before releasing his hold. “So prepare yourself to be pestered after visits.”

A grin made its way onto Eren’s face. “I think I can handle that.” He said.

“Good.”

“So you adore me, huh?”

Levi scoffed, amused. “Twerp, I do. Against my better judgement that tells me to send you away.”

Eren’s smile waned and he pushed forward onto his knees to lean close to Levi, resting his forehead against the man’s temple.

“Please don’t.” Eren said, his voice quiet.

One of Levi’s arms found its way around Eren’s side, a kind of half-embrace. “It would be for the best, you know?”

Eren shook his head in disagreement.

“I don’t think so. Because then you’d be alone and I don’t think anyone with your condition should ever be left alone.”

At that, Levi turned to frown at him in the limited space between them.

“My condition?” The raven prompted, confused.

And Eren felt very sorry for the man all of a sudden, leaning against his side.

“Levi, you talk about me getting addicted to you but I don’t think you’ve ever considered that _you’re_ the one who’s suffering from an addiction.” He went on as Levi’s frown started to deepen. “You’re literally addicted to human contact. I think you’re scared of drawing someone else into that but I wouldn’t mind being there for you every day if you needed me.”

There was something careful in the way Levi next spoke, like he was trying very hard not to react to those words.

“That’s one hell of a commitment.” Levi murmured.

Eren couldn’t have agreed more with that statement.

“I know.” He said, blinking. “It scares me a little that I already know that I’d drop almost anything if you needed me. If you _really_ needed someone, Levi, I would be there.”

Eren caught the physical movement of Levi swallowing, and had to fight back the urge to gape at the man in shock.

“Now you’re the one who’s scaring me.” Levi said, his eyes searching Eren’s face like the boy might disappear at any moment.

But Eren wasn’t going anywhere. He had promised as much, to both Levi and to himself. This was something good in his otherwise rather ordinary life and Eren intended to hold onto it and discover where this new path in life would lead him.

And he vowed, then and there, that he would not let them meet some sour, bitter end.

Somehow Eren would show Levi that this could work between them. He would prove it with willpower alone if it came to that.

He told the man as much.

“I really think that we could make this work.” Eren said, practically encouraging Levi by this point. “We both know what we’re getting into, we can figure out how to keep things steady.”

Eren realised that he was quite close to Levi, almost crowding the man, and leaned back to provide a little breathing space.

He saw Levi swallow again.

Eren felt one of his eyebrows rise up of its own accord, realisation dawning on him. “Now _you’re_ nervous.” He observed. “That’s new.”

“It’s a very personal thing,” Levi said, not quite defending himself. If felt more like an admission, “what you’re asking of me; it’s not something that I would normally even consider. I don’t want either of us to have a bad experience, accidental or not. And I know what it feels like to reach the end of a contract when you get in too deep.” Levi muttered, shadows playing behind his eyes. “It’s not a pretty thing, Eren.”

The brunet gave a pause, absorbing that information. He nodded.

“Okay.” Eren said.

Levi blinked over at him, squinting a little.

“Okay?” The raven parroted.

Eren nodded again. “Nothing rushed, then.” He said, coming to a decision. “Why don’t we finish up here, call it a day. Go our separate ways for the week or however long until…until we organise another meet up. And we’ll see where that goes.” Eren took another pause, looking uncertain. “Is that careful enough for you? Can we try this, Levi? Please? I’ll keep begging all week if that’s what it’ll take.”

He watched the decision being made right in front of him, Levi running through all the doubts in his head, and finally the raven let out a gusting sigh.

“There will be conditions.” Levi said firmly.

“Of course.” Eren agreed.

“Keep in touch. Don’t shut yourself off from the world, or from me. Yes?”

“Can do.”

“Keep up the research.” Levi encouraged, and this had him looking quite earnest. “The more you know about this situation, the better. For both of us. If you have any questions, ask. Understood?”

Eren bit back the urge to grin, smiling instead. “Yes, Sir.”

Levi gave a slow nod. “Last of all…don’t get your hopes up.”

Eren’s smile softened and he nodded in return. “Fine. But I’ll have conditions as well, I hope you know?”

There was a look the raven sent him, something expectant in those grey eyes.

“I’ll be eager to hear them.” Levi assured the brunet. “Just make sure you think things through before making any rash decisions.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be sure to think things over very carefully.”

“As will I.”

 

 

Eren left in good spirits, dropped off to his home where he went to unpack his things. The brunet was already thinking hard about the conversation that had transpired earlier, wondering if either of them were right about this.

Was it too risky to try and date a deity? Probably.

Eren was very aware that his relationship with Levi, if they did go ahead with the idea, would not be a normal one. They would need to have discipline and stick to whatever plan, scheduling, and workarounds that they came up with. Eren would need to dive headfirst into research again and figure this whole mess out. He wanted this strange, mischievous deity in his life. That would take sacrifices and diligence on both their parts.

But Eren believed that it would be worth it if, in the end, both he and Levi could be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends part one of Overdose, and God forbid but yup this is a series now. Don't be alarmed when the name changes, I'm putting Overdose as the Series Title and then fucking around with the fic titles. Again.
> 
> At the moment I'm thinking 3 parts will make up this series. This one, and then two more.
> 
> We'll see, though.


End file.
